


Haunting

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naruto is Just Naruto, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Uchiha Obito, Shameless Smut, True Mates, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: “Non credo che avrò ancora l’occasione di incontrare un altro Omega così carino” disse l’Alpha, passando il pollice sul labbro inferiore, fece una pressione appena sufficiente che lo costrinse a socchiudere la bocca. “E se sarai mio, non dovrò giustiziarti”.Naruto non doveva essere sorpreso, sapeva come funzionava il suo mondo e quali regole lo governassero. Erano shinobi in una guerra generazionale, che nessuno sapeva come fosse iniziata; i bambini non riuscivano nemmeno a compiere i sei anni prima di ritrovarsi con un arma in mano e l’ordine di difendersi. Solo i più forti riuscivano a invecchiare fino alla presentazione del secondo genere, ma anche così erano pochissimi quelli che riuscivano a raggiungere i vent’anni. In un mondo del genere erano i bambini la risorsa più preziosa, più dell’acqua, del cibo e dell’oro. Per questo non erano rari i rapimenti di Omega tra i clan e Naruto temeva di essere finito in una di quelle situazioni.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Caccia notturna

La notte era scura come l’inchiostro, il cielo coperto impediva ai raggi della luna di penetrare nella foresta e illuminare anche solo debolmente il sottobosco.

Naruto teneva stretto il suo kunai, l’unica arma che era riuscito a tenere mentre scappava da quei ninja del Deserto; secondo l’uomo che glielo aveva donato, era l’arma che suo padre usava quando era in vita e per questo ci teneva molto. Aveva una forma particolare, tridente, diversa da qualsiasi altro kunai avesse mai maneggiato, infatti non credeva di saperlo usare correttamente. Non che importasse. Non era lì per sferrare un attacco, il suo unico intento era riuscire ad attraversare i territori degli Uchiha senza essere notato. Aveva molta fiducia sulla sua capacità di sopprimere la propria presenza, inoltre grazie al potere di Kurama riusciva a vedere anche in quel buio abissale. Non era molto entusiasta di lasciargli così tanta libertà sul suo corpo, ma aveva dovuto fare un patto con il demone dentro di lui per poter scappare dall’Alpha che lo aveva catturato.

Aveva sentito storie orribili su Sasori e gli Omega che aveva ottenuto, si diceva che li avesse trasformati tutti in marionette. Nemmeno la volpe voleva sottomettersi a un tale destino, quindi gli stava permettendo di usare il suo potere per scappare.

Era andato tutto bene, finché non si era avvicinato al fiume Naka, quello che segnava l’inizio dei territori Uchiha, e il vento aveva trasportato fino a lui un odore meraviglioso, a cui non aveva saputo resistere. Era un profumo dominante, che sapeva di fuoco e legno, l’odore di un Alpha. Era completamente diverso da quello che aveva annusato su Sasori, che sembrava quasi innaturale e gli aveva fatto ribrezzo. Anzi, era diverso proprio da qualsiasi altro odore avesse mai sentito. Era così attraente che lo stava seguendo, anche a costo di inoltrarsi nei territori dei suoi nemici naturali.

Sapeva che non doveva seguirlo, Kurama aveva brontolato tutti i motivi per cui ciò che stava facendo era pericoloso e incosciente, ma Naruto non era famoso per essere un tipo razionale. Si era sempre basato sul suo istinto e in questo momento gli stava dicendo di trovare la fonte di questo odore.

Si fermò quando sentì un’altra presenza, gli occhi ramati che filtravano il buio. C’era un uomo, decisamente un Alpha, dalla corporatura massiccia coperta da un’armatura leggera. Sembrava una semplice sentinella, di quelle che monitoravano i confini.

 ** _Bene, lo hai visto, ora andiamocene_** , spinse il demone nella sua mente.

 _Voglio vederlo da più vicino,_ insistette.

Si mosse attento a non calpestare nulla, mordendosi le labbra per il semplice frusciare delle foglie. Si stava muovendo controvento, quindi era fiducioso che non si accorgesse della sua presenza attraverso l’odore.

Si appoggiò contro il tronco di un albero per superare un cespuglio, ma appena il suo palmo sfiorò la corteccia l’Alpha si girò verso la sua direzione, come se avesse individuato la sua posizione esatta.

“Trovato” lo sentì mormorare.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi, lo stava cercando? C’erano forse dei sigilli che avevano segnalato la sua intrusione nel territorio nemico?

Il cuore gli schizzò in gola e si voltò pronto a scappare, ma si scontrò contro un muro di rami compatti. Guardò sconvolto quell’ostacolo che sembrava essere comparso da nulla, come se i rami si fossero piegati innaturalmente per bloccarlo. Prima non c’era! Cosa…

Non ci pensò troppo a lungo, avvertendo la presenza dell’Alpha che gli piombava addosso dalle spalle. Usò tutta la sua abilità per sgusciare via, il kunai saldo nella mano per prepararsi a combattere. Ma questo Alpha era velocissimo e lo spinse con una forza mostruosa contro il solido muro di legno dietro di lui. Sbatté la testa mentre veniva bloccato, una mano sulla sua spalla e l’altra stretta attorno al suo polso, ad alzargli la mano con cui teneva il kunai sopra la sua testa; la presa era così forte e dolorosa che l’arma gli cadde di mano . Ebbe appena la prontezza di riflessi di disperdere il chakra di Kurama, così che i suoi occhi tornassero del solito azzurro e non scoprisse il suo segreto.

Proprio in quel momento il vento soffiò via alcune delle nuvole in alta quota e la luce lunare penetrò tra il fogliame degli alberi. Fornì un’argentea illuminazione appena sufficiente per distinguere il viso che stava fronteggiando.

Poteva vedere i lineamenti decisi della mascella, la forma dritta del naso e gli occhi acuti. I suoi capelli erano scuri come quelli degli Uchiha che aveva incontrato, così come l’incarnato pallido. Sarebbe stato un volto estremamente attraente se tutto il lato destro non fosse attraversato da profonde cicatrici vecchie, che avevano deformato la sua pelle come una roccia scavata dall’acqua. Non riuscì a notare altro, perché si accorse degli occhi rossi luminosi come carboni ardenti. Non sapeva quasi niente dell’abilità innata degli Uchiha, lo sharingan, ma tutti gli avevano detto che non si doveva mai guardare un Uchiha negli occhi quando erano rosso sangue. Strinse quindi le palpebre, deciso a non guardarlo più.

Senza la vista, però, si sentì terribilmente vulnerabile tra le mani del nemico.

Era appena scappato, ma si era lasciato incantare dall’odore di un Alpha solo per finire catturato di nuovo, da un Uchiha per di più. Come si diceva: dalla padella alla brace.

Cercò di dominare la sua espressione e i suoi ferormoni, non voleva far capire all’Alpha che era spaventato, doveva concentrarsi sul trovare una via di fuga. Ma privato della vista com’era non riuscì a impedirsi di sussultare quando sentì la punta del naso sfiorargli la pelle del collo. Naruto non poteva fare nulla per mascherare il suo odore da Omega, purtroppo lo sapeva molto bene.

“Sei un Senju” considerò invece, evidentemente riconoscendolo dai vestiti. Indossava ancora la fascia che testimoniava la sua fedeltà a quel clan, probabilmente stava immaginando che ne facesse anche parte. Inoltre i suoi capelli biondi erano difficili da ricondurre agli Uzumaki.

L’Uchiha aveva una voce bassa, roca, che gli lasciò l’immagine del fumo e della cenere dopo un incendio. Da così vicino poteva respirare a pieni polmoni l’odore di conifere e legno bruciato.

Gli avevano sempre detto che dall’odore dei ferormoni di uno shinobi si poteva scoprire la sua natura di chakra, Naruto non sarebbe stato sorpreso se questo Alpha usasse principalmente tecniche di fuoco. Ma quello non spiegava il retrogusto di bosco, resina, legno…

La stretta sulla sua spalla aumentò.

“Hai violato i nostri territori, non posso lasciarti andare” minacciò in un sussurro, la punta del suo naso salì lungo tutto il profilo del suo collo. “Cosa dovrei fare?”

Naruto sussultò quando sentì il piatto della lingua bagnargli la guancia, lo stava leccando.

“Smettila!” protestò, dimenticandosi di tener gli occhi chiusi. Provò a combattere la presa dell’avversario, ma era troppo stretta e ogni suo tentativo evaporò quando l’Alpha ripeté il gesto.

L’aria stava diventando sempre più satura dei suoi ferormoni e le ginocchia di Naruto cominciarono a farsi deboli sotto quella presenza di dominio. Sentiva del bagnato accumularsi fra le sue cosce, una sensazione che provava solo quando era in heat. Dalla sua mente venivano spinte contrapposte: da un lato Kurama che ruggiva di non lasciarsi prendere, dall’altro la sua natura Omega che voleva solo abbandonarsi.

La mano destra dello sconosciuto gli prese il mento, costringendolo a mostrare il volto. L’Alpha sembrò apprezzare quello che vide, un basso ringhio riverberò dalla sua gola, come se stesse facendo le fusa. Naruto sapeva quello che sarebbe successo se non avesse combattuto.

“Non credo che avrò ancora l’occasione di incontrare un altro Omega così carino” disse l’Alpha, passando il pollice sul labbro inferiore, fece una pressione appena sufficiente che lo costrinse a socchiudere la bocca. “E se sarai mio, non dovrò giustiziarti”.

Naruto non doveva essere sorpreso, sapeva come funzionava il suo mondo e quali regole lo governassero. Erano shinobi in una guerra generazionale, che nessuno sapeva come fosse iniziata; i bambini non riuscivano nemmeno a compiere i sei anni prima di ritrovarsi con un arma in mano e l’ordine di difendersi. Solo i più forti riuscivano a invecchiare fino alla presentazione del secondo genere, ma anche così erano pochissimi quelli che riuscivano a raggiungere i vent’anni. In un mondo del genere erano i bambini la risorsa più preziosa, più dell’acqua, del cibo e dell’oro. Per questo non erano rari i rapimenti di Omega tra i clan e Naruto temeva di essere finito in una di quelle situazioni.

Tremò, ma non sapeva se fosse per la paura, la rabbia o l’aspettativa. Rispetto a molti altri, si era presentato tardi come Omega e non si era mai accoppiato con nessuno. Dal momento che conteneva una delle reliquie del clan, quando andava in heat gli Anziani si assicuravano sempre di isolarlo da qualche parte. C’erano stati comunque numerosi Alpha che avevano provato a reclamarlo, ma lui li aveva sempre evitati e scacciati visto che nessuno di loro gli andava mai a genio. Quella invece era la prima volta che la presenza di un Alpha lo rendeva così debole ed eccitato. Davvero, Naruto non si era mai sentito _così_ semplicemente annusando un’altra persona. Le sue cosce continuavano a tremare, aveva la pelle d’oca e si rendeva conto di come diventasse sempre più umido, sentendo gli umori gocciolare. Con la complicità di Kurama tenere sotto controllo il suo Omega interiore era sempre facilissimo, ma questa volta… questa volta si sentiva sopraffatto.

L’Alpha afferrò i suoi capelli sulla nuca, costringendolo a mostrare la ghiandola sul collo.

“Nessuno ti ha reclamato”.

Premette la bocca sulla pelle eccessivamente sensibile e la baciò, Naruto sgranò gli occhi non solo per la sensazione, ma soprattutto nel sentire i denti premere su quel punto delicato.

Non poteva farlo. Nonostante il desiderio più intimo fosse quello di lasciarsi andare alle sensazioni, alla sua natura, questo era un Uchiha. Un nemico. Forse non era intenzionato a tornare al campo, ma aveva ancora un onore e non si sarebbe mai unito a un Uchiha.

“Eppure sembri grande. Ti rinchiudevano durante l’heat?” indovinò l’Alpha.

Faceva troppo caldo, Naruto si sentiva sul punto di sciogliersi e non riuscì a trattenere un piagnucolio, spingendosi contro il corpo robusto che lo inchiodava. L’Uchiha ridacchiò a quell’azione.

“Sì, piccolo, ti farò stare bene”.

Tornò a baciarlo su quel punto e Naruto emise un sospiro aspro,indebolito dalla sensazione simile al formicolio che si estendeva su tutto il suo corpo. Il fiato caldo che sentiva sul suo collo lo faceva rabbrividire come se avesse la febbre.

La lucidità tornò di colpo quando sentì la puntura di canini spessi sulla pelle, si rese conto che stava per succedere davvero ma ormai era troppo tardi per fermarlo. Naruto gridò nel momento esatto in cui i denti morsero, forte, bucando la pelle sensibile. Rabbrividì con forza, quasi accasciandosi a terra, ormai era solo il peso dell’Alpha a tenerlo in piedi, inchiodato alla parete di legno.

Fin da quando aveva scoperto l’esistenza del bond tra Alpha e Omega, Naruto aveva perseguitato chiunque per sapere come ci si sentisse a ricevere il morso. Lo aveva sempre immaginato come un momento bellissimo, pieno di improvvisa serenità. Ma la sensazione che provò quando i canini ruppero la pelle non aveva nulla a che fare con sentimenti di pace e tranquillità.

Si sentiva andare a fuoco. Ogni cellula del suo corpo bruciava in una combinazione di dolore pungente e piacere torbido, che scoppiava dal suo collo per raggiungere ogni parte del suo essere. Sentì come quel semplice morso cambiasse davvero qualcosa in lui, come una corda di chakra che stringeva ogni fascio di nervi, muscolo e osso.

L’onda d’urto fu troppo forte e in un momento di black-out si trovò a non reggersi più in piedi, franò sull’Alpha con tutto il suo peso; la testa che ciondolava svuotata.

“Ti ho preso” assicurò l’Uchiha.

Aveva ancora i muscoli molli, incapaci di reagire, e provò una profonda frustrazione quando lo sentì adagiare a terra.

Un’improvvisa scarica di chakra percorse tutto il suo corpo, sicuramente Kurama che tentava di farlo riprendere più velocemente. Fu di nuovo in grado di avere il controllo sui suoi muscoli e lottò contro l’Alpha che voleva tenerlo giù.

Cazzo, lo aveva morso.

Il problema si era appena fatto fottutamente serio. Doveva sforzarsi di pensare, di rendersi conto di quanto fosse pericoloso quello che stava facendo. Non importava che si sentisse attratto da questo sconosciuto, non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi andare a lui. Anche se non aveva intenzione di tornare all’accampamento, concedendosi a un nemico avrebbe perso tutto il suo onore, nonostante tutto Naruto era ancora uno shinobi.

Doveva scappare adesso, prima che lo prendesse e accadesse l’irreparabile. Se se ne andava ora in qualche giorno, lontano dall’Alpha che lo aveva causato, il marchio si sarebbe rimarginato e sarebbe tornato a essere libero, non rivendicato. Avrebbe ancora potuto trovare un compagno con cui passare la vita.

Cercò di mettersi seduto, pronto a scappare via, ma l’Alpha premette con forza una mano sul suo petto.

“ _Resta giù_ ” ordinò sfruttando la Voce.

Naruto non batté ciglio, anzi lo guardò contrariato e continuò a dimenarsi, e per tutta risposta snudò le zanne. Sapeva di avere dei canini molto prominenti e spessi per via del demone che lo abitava, sapeva che potevano gareggiare con quelle di un Alpha. Gli ringhiò contro, anche se non ottenne nessuna reazione intimorita. Al contrario l’Alpha lo guardò perplesso che il suo ordine non avesse provocato nessun effetto.

“Resta giù” ripeté.

Naruto fece l’errore di fissarlo negli occhi mentre ringhiava. Il secondo successivo si trovò sbattuto dentro una tenda in penombra, la testa sulle ginocchia di qualcuno. Una mano gentile gli accarezzava i capelli, l’odore di medicinali si mescolava ai ferormoni tenui e appena accennati di un Beta.

“Shhh” sussurrò Iruka, stringendolo più forte. “Starai bene, guarirai”.

Tirò su con il naso e si strofinò contro le cosce forti del suo maestro, cullato dalla sensazione di protezione che gli dava il suo odore, le sue carezze e la sua voce. Si sentiva così bene da essere sul punto di addormentarsi…

 ** _Cucciolo, svegliati!_** Gridò una voce spessa nella su testa. **_È un genjutsu, non è reale!_**

Naruto aprì gli occhi di scatto, del sudore freddo era appiccicato al suo corpo. Era di nuovo nella foresta, disteso sull’erba e il terriccio, l’Alpha che lo sovrastava.

Provò un moto di rabbia alla realizzazione di essere stato costretto a un’illusione, soprattutto per aver evocato in lui proprio quel ricordo, per aver sfruttato Iruka.

Si alzò di scatto con la schiena, l’Alpha credeva che fosse ormai alla sua totale mercé quindi non si aspettò affatto la testata che ricevette.

Be’, Naruto si era sempre vantato di avere la testa dura.

L’Alpha arretrò un po’ per il contraccolpo e Naruto sapeva che doveva approfittarne di quel momento per scappare, Kurama glielo stava letteralmente urlando della testa. Doveva scappare, ora o mai più.

Ma non si muoveva. Il suo corpo non voleva sapersi di muovere e sentiva qualcosa dentro di lui piangere all’idea di scappare. Sicuramente non era Kurama, che al contrario si agitava furioso nella sua testa.

**_Stupido umano! Se avessi saputo che volevi andare ad accoppiarti con il primo capitato non ti avrei mai aiutato!_ **

Era questo? Era stato l’istinto di accoppiarsi a spingerlo verso l’odore dell’Alpha?

Lo studiò pronto a scattare e si accorse che anche l’Uchiha aveva fatto un passo indietro, studiandolo a sua volta. I suoi occhi erano ancora rossi, due bagliori nella notte, e ora lo guardavano come un potenziale nemico, non compagno. Quello sguardo inorgoglì Naruto, testimoniava la sua forza come guerriero.

Il momento di stasi durò abbastanza a lungo perché i ferormoni di entrambi scemassero, raffreddandosi nell’eccitazione. Naruto non stava ancora scappando e l’Uchiha sembrava ancora intenzionato a scoprire che cosa avesse intenzione di fare quell’Omega tanto bizzarro che resisteva alla Voce e al Genjutsu.

Alla fine la stasi fu proprio interrotta dall’Uchiha, che si spinse nuovamente in avanti, ma si fermò non appena vide Naruto irrigidirsi e pronto a sbalzare via. Allora inclinò la testa e chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì non erano più brillanti come rubino, ma neri come la notte sulla foresta: aveva disattivato lo sharingan.

Naruto non sapeva perché lo avesse fatto, era un gesto che lo metteva in una posizione di svantaggio, perciò rimase a osservare la prossima mossa.

Scappare o restare? Era ancora molto indeciso.

Non poteva restare nell’indecisione per molto ancora però, soprattutto perché l’Alpha stava tornando su di lui; ancora qualche secondo e scappare non sarebbe più stata un’opzione possibile. Doveva comunque trovare una soluzione che mettesse d’accordo tutte le parti contrastanti dentro di sé.

L’Uchiha era quasi su di lui quando Naruto scalciò, facendo leva per strisciare ancora più lontano. L’Alpha lo prese alla caviglia, cercando di impedirgli la fuga, ma a Naruto bastò rilasciare solo per qualche secondo il manto della Volpe per liberarsi. Prevedibilmente l’Uchiha si ustionò il palmo entrando a contatto con il chakra malevolo e lasciò andare bruscamente la presa.

Naruto si rimise prontamente in piedi, ma non scappò subito come avrebbe dovuto. Il suo Omega interiore ancora scalpitava perché restasse lì, si sdraiasse e offrisse il collo nudo. La sua natura più arcana desiderava quell’Alpha, lo riconosceva come un possibile compagno… Non gli era mai successo prima.

Strinse le mani a pugno.

“Se proprio vuoi prendermi”, gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, “almeno corteggiami prima! E fallo in modo decente!”

Prima che lo stupido Alpha potesse ribattere o provare a riacciuffarlo, scappò via.


	2. L'inizio del corteggiamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito non sapeva nulla del corteggiamento, non era stato addestrato per qualcosa del genere. Sapeva come uccidere un uomo, come impastare il chakra e creare tempeste di fuoco; nessuno gli aveva mai spiegato come far innamorare un Omega di sé. Quindi aveva pensato di imitare quello che certi animali facevano nella stagione degli amori.

**_Di tutte le tue stupide idee questa è la peggiore_** , grugnì Kurama sonoramente.

Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Te l’ho detto, siamo al sicuro. Smettila di preoccuparti”.

Per lui non era insolito litigare con il demone che lo abitava. I loro battibecchi erano iniziati nel momento esatto in cui Naruto aveva scoperto di poter parlare con la Volpe. Era anche il motivo per cui sapeva quale fosse il suo vero nome, visto che tutti gli altri shinobi lo chiamavano solo Kyubi.

Kurama era spaventoso, un ammasso di chakra instabile e oscuro che lo trascinava sempre in brutti pensieri, ma Naruto si era comunque affezionato. Era bello sapere di avere sempre qualcuno dalla propria parte, di non essere mai solo. Anche se il qualcuno in questione passava ogni secondo a insultare le sue idee.

Alla sua rassicurazione, Kurama ringhiò.

**_Dovremmo continuare a spostarci verso sud, verso la costa, raggiungere la Terra delle Onde e lì prendere una barca._ **

Naruto non rispose. Il piano originale era lasciare il continente e tornarsene a Uzushio, nella terra natia del suo vero clan. Ne aveva abbastanza di questa guerra tra Senjū e Uchiha, e gli Uzumaki probabilmente erano gli unici in grado di risolvere il sigillo che lo legava a Kurama. Quel piano di fuga era stato deciso ben prima che Sasori lo catturasse ed era sempre stato determinato a compierlo.

Al silenzio prolungato di Naruto, la volpe si agitò ancor di più.

 ** _Tu… non ti aspetti davvero di essere corteggiato da quell’Uchiha, vero?_** _,_ indagò con sprezzo.

Anche questa volta Naruto non rispose, si limitò a fissare gli sprazzi di cielo che vedeva sbucare tra le fronde dell’albero rigoglioso.

La notte prima, appena scappato dall’Alpha, aveva corso parecchi chilometri costeggiando sempre il fiume Naka. Ma non aveva seguito il consiglio di Kurama sul saltare sull’altra sponda e proseguire il loro piano. Al contrario, quando era stato sicuro di aver seminato l’Uchiha si era messo a cercare un albero comodo su cui passare la notte. Non era stato difficile trovarne uno adatto: gli alberi della regione del fuoco erano alti e larghi, con punti cavi dove poter scivolare a dormire. Naruto si era insediato su uno particolarmente comodo: il diramarsi di rami spessi dalla fine del tronco aveva creato una buca chiusa piena di foglie, abbastanza larga per stendersi. Probabilmente doveva trattarsi del nido abbandonato di qualche animale, ma in quel momento Naruto aveva deciso di renderlo proprio. Aveva quindi protetto l’albero disegnando sigilli di protezione sul terreno e sulla corteccia. In quel modo poteva nascondere la presenza sia del suo chakra che del suo odore a chiunque, sarebbe stato al sicuro.

Naruto ripensò alla domanda di Kurama e si accorse di non avere risposta.

“Mi piaceva” disse semplicemente.

Questa volta fu il turno della Volpe di tacere. Kurama era un mostro di chakra e come tale non aveva nessun genere, per questo non capiva nulla delle dinamiche alpha, beta e omega del loro mondo. Era sempre molto sospettoso quando si trattava della natura Omega di Naruto, in particolare lo frustrava terribilmente non essere in grado di arginare la febbre dell’heat.

Nonostante ciò, aveva secoli di esperienza del mondo umano sulle spalle.

**_Naruto, sei ti farai prendere non sarà diverso dall’essere una reliquia dei Senjū._ **

“Ma sarebbe una mia scelta” obiettò.

 ** _Solo tua, non mia_** , corresse. **_Ricordati il nostro patto, io non prendo possesso del tuo corpo e tu non soffochi la mia volontà. Non ho nessuna intenzione di restare bloccato come sforna-cuccioli di un Uchiha_** , concluse.

Naruto scattò a sedere con il viso rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.

“Non diventerò lo sforna-cuccioli di nessuno, dattebayo!” gridò così forte da far spaventare qualche uccello.

**_Dalle mie osservazioni, quando la vostra specie si corteggia si arriva a questo._ **

Naruto cominciò a staccare pezzi di corteccia per la frustrazione. Borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma nel suo paesaggio mentale la volpe recepì quello che stava davvero pensando.

**_Sono disgustato, stai davvero considerando di accoppiarti con uno sporco Uchiha._ **

Il tono definitivo fece arrabbiare Naruto. “Adesso stai parlando come Tobirama-sama!”

Il paragone fece oltraggiare la volpe. Odiava tutti i Senjū, visto che erano stati loro a sigillarlo dentro un umano e non gradiva di certo che venisse associato a uno di loro.

**_Se ti reclamerà resterai bloccato qui, tutto finirà. Hai già quello stupido morso che non riesco a guarire, non peggiorare la situazione._ **

Alla menzione della ferita sul collo l’Omega alzò la mano, strofinando l’impronta dei denti. Si sentiva scottare in quel punto e gli bruciava come se fosse un marchio di fuoco, sicuramente la conseguenza di non aver completato il legame.

“Magari voglio un compagno, che ne sai?” bofonchiò.

Questa volta Kurama ebbe la delicatezza di non commentare subito, visto che la volpe _sapeva_ più di chiunque altro quanto Naruto desiderasse un compagno. Lo desiderava da sempre, da prima del suo primo heat, quando aveva visto per la prima volta una persona portare il marchio di un bond sul collo. Aveva quattro anni all’epoca ed era tutto solo, gli Anziani del Clan avevano diminuito ogni suo contatto con gli altri membri del clan allo stretto necessario: Naruto era un’arma che doveva ancora essere ben affilata e come tale andava trattata. L’unica eccezione era Iruka, il suo maestro e custode, colui che doveva affilare l’arma perché fosse maneggevole, ed era stato a lui a spiegargli cosa significavano quei segni di morso sul collo di un omega.

Da allora Naruto non aveva desiderato che trovare un compagno, qualcuno che restasse con lui per la vita, qualcuno da amare e dal quale essere amato. Ma aveva dovuto scontrarsi con la dura verità: gli Anziani non lo avrebbero mai permesso. Non potevano rischiare che la loro preziosa reliquia venisse meno per qualcosa di così umano. Era per questo che aveva passato ogni heat chiuso in luoghi sicuri dove nessuno poteva provare ad avere qualche pretesa su di lui.

 ** _Stiamo andando dagli Uzumaki proprio per questo,_** gli ricordò Kurama dolcemente.

Quando a Naruto era stato chiaro che lì nel clan non avrebbe mai trovato la sua felicità aveva deciso di andarsene. Non voleva essere solo una reliquia, un’arma da usare finché la lama restava tagliante, voleva avere ciò che gli spettava di diritto. Avrebbe abbandonato il clan Senjū per andare a Uzushio, la sua vera casa con la sua vera gente, dove poter finalmente essere libero. Sognava che lì ci fosse il suo vero compagno ad aspettarlo.

 ** _Gli Uchiha sono proprio come i Senjū, cucciolo_** , riprese Kurama tentando di farlo ragionare, **_pensano solo alla guerra e al loro patetico onore. Non troverai mai un degno compagno qui_**.

Naruto voleva controbattere, perché in realtà quell’Uchiha sembrava essere proprio il tipo di Alpha che la sua natura Omega apprezzava ed era molto raro che succedesse. Era la prima volta che trovava i ferormoni di qualcun altro così attraenti, solitamente quelli degli Alpha lo mettevano sempre in tensione. Era solito scappare, non avvicinarsi di soppiatto in quel modo.

“Kurama, siamo compatibili” spiegò stropicciandosi gli occhi. “E se non mi ricapitasse più? Se non trovassi più un altro Alpha che mi piace? E se fossimo veri compagni?”

La volpe rimase in silenzio, ribollendo nella sua mente. Era chiaro che non capisse il problema. Dal suo punto di vista un Alpha valeva l’altro, non aveva idea che ci dovesse essere una qualche compatibilità nello scegliersi.

“Magari anche tra gli Uchiha ci sono maestri di sigilli che possono risolvere il nostro problema” aggiunse Naruto sperando di corromperlo.

 ** _Gli Uchiha non mi piacciono_** , ripeté, ma poi emise un profondo sospiro sconfitto. **_Se restiamo, come funzionerebbe questa cosa del corteggiamento?_**

Naruto si succhiò il labbro inferiore, non sapendo come rispondere. Onestamente? Non sapeva nulla di corteggiamento. Nell’epoca in cui vivevano nessuno corteggiava più nessuno, semplicemente si prendeva quello di cui si aveva bisogno senza chiedere troppo e cercando di essere il più veloci possibili per non rischiare di finire ammazzati. Questa valeva anche nell’accoppiamento, specialmente se coinvolgeva membri di clan diversi. Il rapimento era la pratica più comune, mentre il corteggiamento era qualcosa che esisteva solo nei poemi cantati davanti al fuoco, nei tempi passati prima della guerra tra Senjū e Uchiha.

 ** _Quindi cosa farà? Ti cercherà e ti porterà in offerta animali morti?,_** insistette la volpe.

Naruto rise a quell’immagine. “Ma no, Kurama, sicuramente non funziona così!”

Appena finì di parlare un fagiano morto cadde sul suo grembo.

Obito guardò incuriosito la reazione dell’Omega alla sua offerta. Appena sembrò riconoscere il fagiano morto scattò in piedi urlando e spinse via la selvaggina che aveva appena cacciato per lui. Obito non fece nemmeno in tempo a fare una smorfia offesa che l’Omega alzò il viso proprio verso la sua direzione. Era stato così preciso a individuarlo che si chiese se avesse una qualche capacità sensoriale.

Obito era appeso a testa in giù su uno dei rami più robusti, i suoi abiti viola aperti come un ventaglio attorno a lui.

“Tu!” gridò l’Omega in riconoscimento e per dar maggior enfasi gli puntò il dito contro. “Come hai fatto a superare i sigilli?!”

Inarcò un sopracciglio e si prese qualche secondo per rispondere, preferendo ammirarlo attentamente ora alla luce del sole. Anche se lo sharingan gli permetteva di avere un’ottima vista di notte, non poteva comunque godersi certi particolari che era possibile notare solo in pieno giorno. Come quel paio di occhi azzurri e limpidi, così chiari e brillanti da sembrare frutto di un genjutsu. L’Omega era diverso non solo da qualsiasi Uchiha avesse mai visto, ma anche da qualsiasi Senjū contro cui avesse combattuto.

Dopo l’attenta osservazione balzò su un ramo più in basso, sedendosi su esso.

“Li ho disinnescati” rispose semplicemente, anche se dentro ribolliva di curiosità. Farlo aveva preteso tutta la sua concentrazione e impegno, raramente aveva incontrato qualcuno così abile nell’arte del sigillo. Non si era sbagliato: questo Omega aveva ricevuto un addestramento, sapeva usare il chakra.

Gli occhi azzurri si socchiusero di sospetto.

“Non avrebbero dovuto farti trovare questo posto in primo luogo!” berciò rumoroso. Il suo modo di parlare era chiassoso quanto il suo aspetto, sembrava sprizzare vita e salute.

“Finché avrai quello riuscirò _sempre_ a trovarti” gli fece presente indicando con un cenno il suo collo.

Non aveva bisogno di essere più specifico, l’Omega portò subito una mano a coprire il segno che gli aveva lasciato. Obito allargò il sorriso quando lo vide mostrare i denti in segno di sfida, rimase soprattutto incantato dalle zanne spesse e affilate, non di certo il paio di canini carini che ti aspetteresti di vedere su un Omega.

Cercò di dire qualcosa, ma l’Omega reagì prima che potesse farlo: calciò lontano il fagiano e gridò apparentemente a nessuno:

“Smettila subito di ridere, stupida volpe, non è divertente! È stato solo un caso!”

Obito si fece confuso.

“Non è stato un caso, anche se incompleto il bond mi permette di percepire la tua presenza anche a lunghe distanze”.

L’Omega tornò a guardarlo, quasi sorpreso che avesse parlato. Indietreggiò un po’ nell’angusto spazio e si acquattò, sicuramente pronto a balzare via se necessario. Non poteva negare che fosse un bel tipetto battagliero.

“Che cosa vuoi?!” gli gridò.

Obito valutò se scendere nel nido anche lui, ma temeva che in quel modo l’Omega sarebbe scappato ancora. Nonostante tutto ci aveva messo un po’ a trovarlo, quei sigilli erano davvero riusciti a confonderlo.

“Sei un estraneo che ha invaso il nostro territorio” iniziò. “Secondo le nostre leggi dovrei giustiziarti”.

L’Omega restrinse gli occhi, sempre più sospettoso.

“Ieri non sembrava che volessi uccidermi”.

“Infatti preferirei prenderti come compagno” confermò. “Lo avrei fatto subito, ma a quanto pare prima devo corteggiarti” aggiunse seccato. “Voi Senjū siete davvero strani”.

L’Omega non sembrò prendersela per quel commento, anzi la sua posa si rilassò. Forse si sentiva più tranquillo ora che sapeva che non lo avrebbe ucciso o rivendicato sul posto.

“Sì, ti ho anche detto di farlo in modo decente” replicò. “Cosa sarebbe quello?” Indicò il fagiano morto.

“Un regalo” rispose con ovvietà.

“E che dovrei farmene?”

“Mangiarlo? Ti dimostro che sono in grado di badare a te e che posso prendermi cura dei tuoi bisogni, come procurarti il cibo” disse meno sicuro di quanto apparisse.

Obito non sapeva nulla del corteggiamento, non era stato addestrato per qualcosa del genere. Sapeva come uccidere un uomo, come impastare il chakra e creare tempeste di fuoco; nessuno gli aveva mai spiegato come far innamorare un Omega di sé. Quindi aveva pensato di imitare quello che certi animali facevano nella stagione degli amori.

L’Omega però sembrava molto scettico. “E questo lo dimostri con un fagiano? Sono perfettamente in grado di cacciarne uno da solo, non mi serve un Alpha per questo”.

Cominciò a sentirsi incerto. “Vuoi altro?”

L’Omega alzò le spalle, senza dire niente di specifico. “Sei tu quello che deve dimostrarmi qualcosa”.

Obito socchiuse gli occhi, una parte di lui cominciò a sospettare che lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma la mise subito a tacere. Voleva questo Omega. Nel Clan Uchiha ne erano rimasti pochissimi, tutti già rivendicati, e dubitava che gli sarebbe capitata la stessa fortuna due volte. O lo prendeva, o lo perdeva. Probabilmente sarebbe stato più facile gettarsi su di lui, combattere un po’ e alla fine domarlo. Ma Obito era un guerriero, era forte ed era un uomo d’onore, non era un bruto qualsiasi. Se questo Omega pretendeva di essere corteggiato prima di cedere, lo avrebbe fatto.

“Torno fra un’ora” lo avvisò prima di teletrasportarsi via.

**_Spero almeno tu sappia cosa stai facendo_** , brontolò Kurama.

L’ora che l’Alpha aveva promesso stava per scadere a giudicare dalla posizione del sole. Per tutto il tempo la volpe non aveva fatto altro che proporre di scappare o lamentarsi. Secondo Kurama quell’Alpha era un idiota che non meritava nessuna attenzione e non capiva cosa potesse attirare Naruto.

Neanche Naruto lo sapeva dire bene, era tutto puramente istintivo. Una parte di lui era stata tentata di mostrare il collo subito, senza portare avanti quella cosa assurda del corteggiamento. Del resto, se era riuscito a eliminare i suoi sigilli non era uno shinobi qualsiasi, doveva essere forte e se c’era una cosa che Naruto apprezzava – come tutti in quel loro mondo –era decisamente la forza.

Per non parlare del suo odore, che lo faceva impazzire e calmare allo stesso tempo. Il desiderio di affondare il naso sulla fonte, di averlo su di sé, era quasi irresistibile.

“È tutto sotto controllo” ripeté Naruto. “Gli daremo tre giorni di dubbio. Se alla fine non sono convinto, riprendiamo la strada verso Uzushio”.

La volpe ronzò nella sua testa per nulla convinta.

 ** _Non voglio restare invischiato con un Uchiha_**.

Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Dovresti aspettare prima di giudicare qualcuno”.

**_Tutti gli uomini sono esseri meschini, interessati alla guerra e alla ricchezza personale. Non ci si può fidare di loro, tutto quello che sanno fare è distruggere ciò che il Saggio ha creato. Se sparissero staremmo tutti meglio._ **

Intristì lo sguardo al tono sprezzante, l’odio ribolliva in ogni parola.

“Pensi questo anche di me?” domandò mogio.

Kurama non rispose subito e l’esitazione fece rattristare ancor di più Naruto. Conosceva i sentimenti di odio della volpe, a volte si fondevano con i suoi, ma aveva cominciato a sperare che dopo tutto quel tempo insieme potessero considerarsi… amici.

 ** _Tu non sei stato cresciuto come un umano, ma come un mostro_** , disse alla fine Kurama. **_Questo rende il tuo cuore molto più puro di quello degli altri uomini._**

 _Mostro_ era sempre stato un insulto che lo aveva fatto soffrire da piccolo, ma per la prima volta lo fece sorridere. Forse perché sapeva che se a dirlo era un altro mostro di puro chakra non poteva essere detto con cattiveria.

“Grazie”.

**_Sei comunque stupido come tutti loro. Questa stupida idea del corteggiamento lo dimostra, tzé._ **

Sorrise, ovviamente Kurama non poteva limitarsi a dire qualcosa di carino senza poi correggere il tiro con qualcosa di burbero. Ma ormai si era abituato a questo modo di fare, era divertente.

 ** _Abbiamo visite, il tuo corteggiatore è tornato_** , lo avvisò la volpe.

Questa volta Naruto si mise in piedi e fu pronto quando alcuni conigli caddero ai suoi piedi. Li guardò contandone sei in totale. Sentì qualcuno atterrare su un ramo più in alto e alzò il viso per fronteggiare nuovamente l’Uchiha. Sfoggiava un sorriso fiero e soddisfatto.

“Sono tornato con altre prede” annunciò.

“Questo dovrebbe sorprendermi?” domandò indifferente. “Sono solo conigli”.

Doveva ammettere però che un po’ era impressionato, non per la quantità o il tipo di preda. Ma la pelliccia folta dei conigli non aveva una sola traccia di sangue, dovevano essere stati uccisi rapidamente e con molta precisione, testimoniando la grande abilità del cacciatore.

L’Alpha non rispose, continuò a guardarlo dall’alto al basso sorridendo molto soddisfatto, quasi non ascoltando il suo commento. Il secondo successivo, tra di loro ci fu una sorta di distorsione dell’aria. Era come se lo spazio si increspasse nella forma di un vortice.

Poi l’aria vomitò fuori una carcassa.

La carcassa di un enorme cervo maschio.

Che precipitò anch’esso sul nido, quasi investendo Naruto.

“Che cosa, dattebayo?!” gridò incredulo, scansandosi in tempo.

Come i conigli, anche il manto del cervo era intatto e privo di sangue. Anche questo animale doveva essere stato ucciso con precisione da un colpo solo. Aveva un pelo corto, lucidissimo e sano; sicuramente pesava qualche tonnellata e aveva un palco di corna impressionanti.

Era così impressionato dalla bestia che quasi non si accorse che l’Alpha era sceso dal ramo per raggiungerlo nel poco spazio rimasto del nido. Il suo odore gli arrivò forte e diretto al naso, torcendogli le viscere come la notte prima. Anche in quel momento cominciò a sentirsi debole e frastornato mentre percepiva distintamente la sua intimità inumidirsi, per prepararlo all’accoppiamento.

L’Uchiha però non diede segnale di notarlo, accarezzò il ventre del bestione allargando il sorriso soddisfatto.

“In realtà volevo portarti un orso, ma è difficile trovarne in un’ora. Spero che un cervo vada bene lo stesso”.

Naruto cercò di non apparire troppo incredulo nel sentirlo. Cacciare un orso da solo era qualcosa di impensabile! Nel suo accampamento si organizzavano spedizioni ogni volta che se ne avvistava uno, perché la sua carne poteva sfamare tutti quanti e la pelle essere usata per molti abiti. Ma era sempre lo sforzo congiunto dei guerrieri a batterlo. Questo Alpha doveva essere un _vero_ shinobi, non un guerriero qualunque, per credere di essere in grado di fronteggiarne uno da solo.

“Con tutta questa carne potresti sfamarti a lungo, superare l’inverno” riprese a parlare l’Uchiha, vantandosi del suo successo. “E con il suo manto ne verrebbero ottime coperte, abiti per l’inverno. Anche il pelo dei conigli è molto morbido, ottimo per farne degli scarponcini. Per non parlare di queste corna… possono rivelarsi utili per realizzare molti utensili”.

Naruto lo guardò sospettoso e non disse nulla, curioso di vedere dove volesse andare a parare. Infatti, dopo il suo bel discorso, l’Alpha sospirò drammaticamente.

“Purtroppo però qui per cuocere e scuoiare non c’è molto spazio. Ma nella mia casa c’è posto in abbondanza, è sicuramente più confortevole di questo piccolo nido”.

Si morse le labbra, per non sorridere divertito dalla sua proposta. Stava prendendo tutto molto seriamente.

“A me piace questo albero, però” disse.

L’Alpha ci rimase evidentemente male, ma non sembrò volersi dare per vinto.

“Allora lascia che ti aiuti nel renderlo più comodo” offrì.

Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia. “E come? Non hai fatto altro che riempirmi di carcasse”.

Capì che probabilmente si era messo nei guai dal modo in cui l’Uchiha sorrise. Sentì l’istinto di fare un passo indietro, ma non poteva indietreggiare o sarebbe caduto dall’albero.

“Così” disse l’Uchiha alzando le mani in una velocissima sequenza di sigilli. Vederlo richiamare il chakra fece preoccupare ancor di più Naruto, che istintivamente iniziò a tendersi per un attacco. Osservò con diffidenza l’Uchiha terminare il sigillo e premere con forza il palmo della mano sul tronco dell’albero. L’incredibile quantità di chakra che percepì spaventò Naruto.

Per un secondo non successe nulla. Assolutamente nulla.

Poi l’albero iniziò a _tremare_.

Confuso e spaventato per la nuova situazione, Naruto non riuscì a decifrare quello che stava succedendo neanche con tutti i sensi vigili e l’adrenalina in circolo.

Finché con un rumore scricchiolante l’albero attorno a lui comincio a muoversi.

Davvero: muoversi.

I rami sembravano serpenti, avevano vita propria mentre si muovevano e contorcevano in modo innaturale ma senza spezzarsi, flessibili come il legno non poteva essere. Ma non era solo questo: anche lo spazio dove si trovava il nido si stava allargando, il busto dell’albero si stava espandendo creando un ambiente più largo e regolare. Naruto era confuso, il cuore batteva a mille e la sua testa si voltava in ogni direzione, tenendo d’occhio i rami volanti. L’Alpha, al contrario, sembrava perfettamente tranquillo.

 ** _Sta usando l’arte del legno,_** gli fece notare Kurama ringhiando di sospetto.

Naruto sussultò riconoscendo che aveva ragione, che non poteva esserci altra spiegazione. Rimase con gli occhi spalancati dallo sgomento quando attorno a lui cominciò a crearsi quella che era una vera e propria casetta.

“Ecco fatto!” annunciò soddisfatto l’Alpha quando il tetto si chiuse sulle loro teste, completando la casetta interamente fatta di legno.

Era con una stanza sola, ma molto spaziosa, aveva delle finestre rotonde, una porta e un piccolo spazio rialzato da usate per dormire.

Deglutì, cercando di riprendersi dallo stupore.

“Questa è la tecnica di Hashirama-sama” balbettò, poi sgranò gli occhi folgorato da un ricordo e lo indicò con l’indice. “Tu sei l’Uchiha mascherato!”

L’accampamento di Naruto si trovava a nord-ovest, lontano dai campi di combattimento con gli Uchiha che invece erano più a sud-est. Infatti aveva combattuto contro un gruppo di Uchiha solo una volta ed era stato per via di un’imboscata. Erano più soliti scontrarsi con gli shinobi del deserto o i membri del Clan Yamanaka o del Clan Nara. Eppure, nonostante questo, anche nel suo accampamento erano arrivate le voci dell’Uchiha che combatteva a oriente. L’Uchiha mascherato che riusciva a tenere testa da solo a intere squadre, che qualcuno osava perfino paragonarlo a Madara e Izuna per potenza. Qualcuno aveva anche raccontato che quell’Uchiha era in grado di controllare le tecniche del legno, ma quasi nessuno ci credeva davvero.

Era vero.

L’Alpha sorrise. “Vedo che sono famoso”. Fece un inchino, aggiungendo con voce più seria. “Uchiha Obito, capitano della prima squadra a Ovest e guardiano del Sacro Fiume Naka”. Lo guardò. “Vorrei che tu diventassi il mio compagno”.

Naruto sbuffò alla formalità e incrociò le braccia. Il cuore gli batteva ancora forte per la scarica di adrenalina appena avuta e il condensarsi dei ferormoni dell’alto nell’ambiente ora chiuso lo metteva sempre più in difficoltà.

“Non sai nemmeno chi sono, come mi chiamo” obiettò.

“Questo allora è un buon momento per presentarsi”.

Sbuffò ancora e con più forza. “Naruto” disse solo, per nulla intenzionato a fare la stessa presentazione pomposa.

Non poteva dirgli la sua vera origine, che era un Uzumaki, né che dentro di lui c’era uno dei terribili demoni Bijū. Per il resto non aveva nessun altro titolo, se non quello di mostro.

“Naruto,” ripeté Obito, “accetti la mia proposta?”

A essere onesti: era tentato. Più secondi passavano più sentiva il bisogno di accucciarsi e offrire il collo. La sua natura Omega scalpitava in estasi per questa intera situazione, il corteggiamento per quanto assurdo sembrava essere riuscito a conquistarlo. Ma Kurama ringhiava ancora di diffidenza e, onestamente, scoprire che aveva davanti un Uchiha che era riuscito a uccidere così tanti della sua fazione lo rendeva cauta. Odiava i Senjū, ma questo non gli rendeva simpatici gli Uchiha.

“Non ancora”.

Tornò in tensione nel vedere il lampo di rabbia passare negli occhi carboni e l’impennata di ferormoni furiosi lo innervosì ancor di più. Si chiese se dopo questo rifiuto l’Alpha volesse smettere di giocare per passare al metodo classico.

In quel caso avrebbe avuto pane per i suoi denti. La notte prima Naruto si era lasciato sorprendere, non sarebbe capitato una seconda volta, non con Kurama al suo fianco.

Ma il momento di tensione non durò a lungo. Obito si morse con forza il labbro, dominando la sua espressione e la sua rabbia. Fece un passo indietro, anche se molto rigidamente. Prese la carcassa del cervo, tirandola sulle proprie spalle.

“Tornerò domani” promise. “E avrò molti altri regali. C’è qualcosa che vuoi?”

Naruto ricambiò lo sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso e scrollò le spalle.

“Sorprendimi” ripeté.

“Lo farò senz’altro” assicurò con un ultimo sorriso.

Dopodiché si teletrasportò via con la stessa tecnica che aveva usato per far comparire il cervo. Questa volta Naruto riuscì a scoprire che era lo sharingan ad attivarla, anche se non aveva mai sentito che potesse essere usato per scopi simili.

Appena l’altro sparì, cadde a terra, con le gambe divaricate, ed emise un piccolo piagnucolio ferito. Sentiva che stava per essere messo all’angolo con il culo per aria e per qualche motivo l’idea gli piaceva.

 ** _Non mi sembri avere tutto sotto controllo_** , obiettò Kurama scettico alla reazione.

Infilò una mano sotto i pantaloni, raggiungendo con le dita la propria fessura. “Kurama, sono bagnato come se fossi in heat!” lamentò frustrato.

 ** _Questo avrei preferito non saperlo_** , sbottò offesa la volpe.


	3. Fulmine e Vento

Obito cominciava a sospettare di essere preso in giro dall’Omega.  
Come promesso, aveva cominciato a visitarlo spesso, portando ogni volta doni e qualcosa che potesse stuzzicarlo, nel farlo aveva perfino trascurato un po’ il suo ruolo di guardiano. Tanto, anche se qualche straniero si fosse introdotto nei loro territori senza permesso gli alberi lo avrebbero avvertito.  
Si sentiva totalmente investito in quella caccia, o meglio _corteggiamento_ , avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché alla fine quell’Omega bello e testardo fosse suo.  
Certo, non stava facendo molti progressi, apparentemente nulla sembrava impressionare il ragazzo. Aveva però accettato la casa sull’albero che aveva creato, non si era più spostato da quel posto e, anzi, aveva addirittura modificato i suoi sigilli di protezione perché Obito potesse raggiungerlo senza doverli disinnescare ogni volta. Non lo aveva accettato, ma nemmeno cacciato.  
Erano queste contraddizioni a farlo impazzire.  
Naruto aveva iniziato ad… _arredare_ la casa, creando nell’unica stanza il suo nido. Aveva dapprima usato solo ciò che la foresta gli offriva, creando con della terra e molte pietre un punto dove poter accendere il fuoco – non molto sicuro considerando che si trovava in una capanna interamente fatta di materiale infiammabile. Aveva però accettato anche le coperte che Obito gli aveva portato, così come i vestiti.  
Naruto indossava una vecchia casacca bucata e consumata, sporca di fango e sangue, che odorava di fumo, terra e paura, e non sembrava possedere altri vestiti, perciò gliene aveva portati di puliti. Questo anche perché gli bruciava le viscere vedere il simbolo del clan Senjū cucito nelle sue maniche, voleva cancellarlo per sostituirlo con qualcosa che invece rivendicava il suo possesso. Purtroppo Naruto era stato poco collaborativo: aveva accettato i vestiti, ma aveva strappato anche ogni cucitura del ventaglio Uchiha da essi. Il messaggio era chiaro, non aveva intenzione di essere considerato una sua proprietà.  
A questo si aggiungeva il suo comportamento schivo, estremamente frustrante. L’Omega non gli permetteva mai di avvicinarsi troppo, lasciando sempre una debita distanza tra loro. Quando Obito era nella casa, Naruto si schiacciava contro gli angoli e le pareti, vicino alle finestre. Eppure anche in quel modo Obito riusciva a percepire dall’odore la sfilza di emozioni che Naruto stava provando: curiosità, diffidenza, rabbia, lussuria e imbarazzo solo per citarne alcuni; per Obito era impossibile che uno shinobi riuscisse a contenere tutte queste emozioni senza scoppiare.  
Riusciva anche chiaramente a percepire il suo dolce profumo di Omega. Non sapeva se era la suggestione, ma poteva quasi vederlo come una patina di sudore sulla sua pelle dorata, ammaliante come il miele. Il suo odore era squisito, gli torceva le viscere e risvegliava istinti arcani e potenti. Non desiderava solo sfogare gli istinti scopandolo senza senso, voleva anche accoccolarsi e fare il loro nido insieme.  
Era frustante. Obito si stava accorgendo che standogli così vicino lo avrebbe portato al _rut_ e se fosse successo non si sarebbe più contenuto, sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Più di una volta in quei giorni aveva meditato di mandare all’aria quel gioco del corteggiamento e prenderlo nel modo più classico e veloce, ma non sarebbe stata una lotta facile. Anche se quella notte si era lasciato muovere principalmente dagli istinti, ricordava che l’Omega aveva resistito al potere arcano della Voce e a quello magico del genjutsu; per non parlare della strana tecnica di puro chakra che gli aveva ustionato le mani. Le sue capacità di fuga e occultamente facevano il resto, così come la sua abilità con i sigilli. Questo Omega era stato addestrato, era uno shinobi ed era un bravo combattente se era riuscito a sopravvivere così a lungo.  
I Senjū erano assurdi. Quale clan sano di mente avrebbe lasciato combattere i propri Omega, esponendo qualcosa di così prezioso al pericolo? Era pura follia. Erano così incauti da meritare di perderli, con Obito, Naruto, sarebbe stato molto più al sicuro.  
Comunque, anche quel giorno si era concluso con uno stallo e niente di nuovo.  
Tornando verso casa, Obito si sentiva molto frustrato. Erano passati cinque giorni e poteva solo continuare ad annusarlo, senza mai poterlo toccare o strofinarsi contro.  
Appena mise piedi nel suo complesso, due servitori gli furono addosso. In un'altra situazione avrebbero percepito il suo cattivo umore e si sarebbero tenuti in disparte, ma doveva essere successo qualcosa che necessitava la sua presenza.  
“Padrone, Kakashi-sama vi aspetta all’interno” lo avvisarono.  
Obito si accigliò, chiedendosi se portasse buone o cattive notizie. Decise di raggiungerlo subito, senza passare nelle proprie stanze private per cambiarsi. Fortunatamente prima di tornare al complesso aveva ben pensato di immergersi nel fiume, per lavare via ogni traccia dell’odore di Naruto che poteva essere rimasta impigliata su di lui. Finché non lo avrebbe reclamato, lo avrebbe tenuto segreto a chiunque, anche al suo migliore amico.  
Kakashi lo aspettava nella sala dei pasti. Era la più grande della dimora e Obito la utilizzava solo quando aveva ospiti, preferendo stare nelle stanze più piccole e meglio riscaldate. Come unico abbellimento della stanza altrimenti spartana erano le teste imbalsamate delle prede più grosse che aveva cacciato nella sua vita. Kakashi stava guardando il muso del cervo che aveva appena aggiunto, lo stesso che aveva cacciato per Naruto. Indossava la sua armatura leggera, placcata in argento e agganciata sopra un kimono azzurrino, mentre l’elmo era appoggiato sul tavolo basso. Quindi era lì per questioni ufficiali, non era una visita di compagnia.  
“Ti aspetto da molto, dove sei stato?” disse l’amico.  
Obito arricciò il naso nel sentire che i ferormoni dell’altro avevano già impestato la stanza. Kakashi era un Alpha forte, con una grande presenza nonostante non fosse un primo. Il suo chakra del fulmine rendeva il suo odore elettrico con retrogusto di acciaio e neve.  
“Mi allenavo da solo” disse senza mostrare una sola espressione. “C’è qualche problema? Il villaggio?”  
Kakashi era un Hatake, non un Uchiha. Il clan Hatake era famoso per i suoi soldati, ma era anche molto piccolo. In quella guerra generazionale poteva sparire sterminato da un momento all’altro se non faceva bene i suoi conti. Da alcuni anni si era alleato con gli Uchiha, stanziandosi in una zona fertile del fiume Naka in cambio dei loro servigi militari. Kakashi era il figlio del capo Clan, l’erede, e formalmente viveva da Obito come ostaggio per garantire la lealtà degli Hatake. A conti fatti era il suo migliore amico e secondo in comando.  
“No, il villaggio è prospero e felice, questa si prospetta un’estate tiepida e umida, non potrebbe andare meglio” lo rassicurò. “Ma sull’altra sponda del fiume abbiamo bloccato un gruppo di shinobi del Deserto”.  
A quella rivelazione Obito si bloccò incredulo. Il deserto era molto lontano dal territorio degli Uchiha, in mezzo c’era quello grande dei Senjū, per non parlare di tutti gli altri clan minori che si contendevano i territori più piccoli. Che sapesse, nessun ninja del Deserto si era mai spinto così a est, non poteva essere una buona notizia.  
“Cosa volevano?” domandò preoccupato dalla novità.  
“Chiedevano il permesso di transizione”. Fece una pausa. “Dicono che stanno cercando un loro Omega, che è scappato quasi sei notti fa e stando ai loro shinobi tracciatori ha superato il fiume Naka”.  
Il cuore di Obito si fermò momentaneamente e sentì campanelli d’allarme suonare nella sua testa. Nella sua mente si formò l’immagine di Naruto, la sua intrusione di notte e le sue condizioni sporche, di qualcuno in fuga da molto e non di uno shinobi in avanscoperta. Quanto tutto quello poteva essere una semplice coincidenza?  
Dall’occhiata che Kakashi gli lanciò capì che non era stato molto bravo nel domare la sua espressione, sperò che lo pensasse solo sorpreso di conoscere la possibile presenza di un Omega nei suoi territori.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?” domandò facendo il giro del tavolo per raggiungerlo.  
“Ho mandato qualcuno a cercarti, perché tu scegliessi come procedere, ma non ti sei fatto trovare” rispose, il rimprovero chiaro nel suo tono duro. “Quindi ho preferito negargli il passaggio. Dubito che Madara-sama apprezzi la presenza di ninja stranieri sul nostro territorio. E se quello che dicono sull’Omega è vero… meglio per noi, immagino. Lo troveremo e lo prenderemo”.  
Obito sentì un rimescolamento a quelle parole e le sue zanne prudere per essere snudate. Un fiotto di possesso gli inacidì la gola, quell’Omega non doveva essere cacciato e trovato da nessuno, era suo.  
Strinse i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne, e tentò di domare le proprie emozioni, non poteva permettere che i suoi ferormoni rivelassero il sentimento di possesso e rabbia. Kakashi non era un rivale da sfidare e uccidere, era il suo prezioso migliore amico.  
Forse ci mise qualche secondo di troppo, perché Kakashi fece un passo in avanti e lo guardò attento, quasi preoccupato.  
“Va tutto bene?”  
Annuì, cercando di dissipare quei pensieri negativi. “Sì, mi innervosisce solo sapere che shinobi del deserto siano così vicini. Significa che i Senjū non sono riusciti a fermare il loro avanzamento. Chi è il leader?”  
“Akasuna no Sasori” rispose con gravità.  
Seguì un breve silenzio, entrambi conoscevano bene il nome del marionettista. Le storie delle sue conquiste erano giunti fino lì a est, del resto l’impresa che si stava prefissando non era cosa da poco: unire il Deserto uccidendo tutti gli altri Clan. Per ora solo i Sabaku riuscivano a tamponare le sue vittorie. Ancora più terribili erano le storie sulla sorte che capitava ai vinti: gli shinobi più potenti venivano tutti tramutati in marionette che ingrossavano il suo esercito. Nessuna sconfitta e morte era più disonorevole di questa.  
“Madara-sama dovrebbe essere avvisato” suggerì Kakashi quando Obito non disse niente.  
A quelle parole il cuore di Obito si annichilì in una stretta di odio tale che quasi mostrò il suo sharingan.  
Kakashi aveva ragione, ovviamente. Il leader del Clan Uchiha doveva sapere che una tale minaccia spingeva ai confini orientali, indeboliti dai continui attacchi con i Senjū. Obito aveva fiducia che, con la sua abilità e le sue squadre, quel tratto del fiume era al sicuro, non lo avrebbero mai superato con lui a proteggerlo… Ma potevano scegliere un altro punto da guadare, uno meno difeso e con un capitano più debole. Se non segnalati, potevano diventare un problema, degli invasori.  
Ma avvisare Madara significava rendere nota la presenza di Naruto. Non importava quanto fosse bravo l’Omega, non poteva esserlo più di Madara, nessuno lo era. Lo avrebbe trovato e poi… Obito non voleva pensarci, la sola idea lo faceva tremare. Anche se non aveva ufficializzato il legame, anche se lo stava ancora corteggiando, nella sua mente era già suo.  
“No, attendiamo” disse quindi.  
Kakashi lo guardò preoccupato. Non era stato sorpreso dal picco d’ira che aveva sentito provenire da Obito, conosceva i sentimenti d’odio che provava verso il suo Capo Clan e li condivideva. Ma sapeva anche che non aveva mai permesso che intralciassero con il suo dovere.  
“Se scoraggiati, potrebbero andarsene da soli” spiegò. “Aumenteremo le pattuglie, sia di notte che di giorno. E mi assicurerò che la prima linea di alberi percepisca qualsiasi chakra sconosciuto. Non potranno attraversalo senza essere notati e a quel punto li annienteremo”.  
Kakashi non sembrava convinto, ma non aveva nulla di cui obiettare. Inoltre anche lui preferiva non coinvolgere Madara se possibile, l’uomo era troppo potente per i suoi gusti e temeva ad averlo vicino al suo clan.  
“Spero non sia un errore” disse alla fine rassegnato.  
“Sono il protettore del fiume Naka” gli ricordò Obito, “non mancherò al mio nome”.  


**

  
**_Non mi piace il gioco a cui stai giocando_**.  
Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo, per nulla sorpreso che la volpe lo stesse disturbando. Anzi, a essere onesti stava anche cominciando a preoccuparsi visto quanto era stato silenzioso ultimamente.  
Sospirò mentre lavava i piccoli frutti di bosco che aveva raccolto quella mattina. Obito gli aveva lasciato molti contenitori di materiali diversi, con un jutsu aveva creato una sorta di acqua corrente per lavare la frutta.  
“Che gioco starei giocando?” domandò con esasperazione.  
 ** _Non lo so, dimmelo tu. Avevi promesso che saremmo restati tre giorni e ne sono passati sei_**.  
Naruto arrossì, anche se era una reazione stupida visto che era solo nella casa sull’albero e stava parlando con un demone nella sua testa.  
“Sono ancora indeciso” spiegò.  
Kurama tremò in quella che doveva essere risata di scherno, ma era evidentemente troppo irritato per riuscirci.  
 ** _Naruto, sono nella tua testa da quando sei nato. Anche se non lo capisco, so tutto di te: vedo i tuoi pensieri, sento quello che senti. Perciò non provare a mentirmi, moccioso, so che vuoi accoppiarti con quell’Alpha._**  
Masticò qualche parola imbarazzato, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto un po’ di privacy. Kurama aspettò aggiungesse qualcosa di più compiuto, che spiegasse i suoi dubbi, ma quando non lo fece decise di riporre la domanda.  
 ** _Quindi, cosa stai facendo?_**  
“Non capisco cosa intendi, davvero”.  
 ** _Vuoi accoppiarti con l’Alpha, è evidente, ma continui a mandarlo via. Forse hai deciso di ascoltare il buon senso, scelta che apprezzo. Ma allora perché siamo ancora qui e non diretti alla costa?_**  
Per una volta, Naruto non rispose in modo affrettato e per ripicca, ascoltò davvero quello che la volpe stava dicendo. Smise di pulire i piccoli frutti scuri, lasciandoli immersi nell’acqua trasparente. Li guardò senza riuscire a trovare nessuna parola che spiegasse il suo comportamento.  
Kurama aveva ragione, il suo desiderio per quell’Alpha diventava sempre più forte. Voleva accoppiarsi con lui e completare il segno del legame; voleva invitarlo nel proprio nido, voleva costruire un nido nella sua casa dove stare al sicuro nei giorni di heat. Voleva avere una quotidianità lontano dalla guerra, voleva che si prendesse cura dei suoi bisogni voleva che… avessero dei cuccioli.  
Era quest’ultimo pensiero che lo spaventava a morte, che lo spingeva a ignorare tutto e ogni volta mandarlo via.  
Gli Anziani avevano tentato in molti modi per piegarlo come arma, il fatto che fosse un Omega per loro era un effetto collaterale da estirpare. Non lo avevano mai trattato come tale, lui era solo un mostro. Avevano strappato via come erbaccia ogni istinto della sua natura arcana, costringendolo a nasconderli davvero in profondità. Avevano fatto in modo che non desiderasse, che i ferormoni di un Alpha non lo condizionassero, così che non si sottomettesse alla Voce. Avevano anche tentato di cancellare in lui il desiderio dell’accoppiamento, della ricerca di un compagno… fallendo, ovviamente, Naruto si era sempre aggrappato nei momenti peggiori alla speranza di trovare un compagno. Invece erano riusciti a cancellare in lui il desiderio di avere cuccioli. Uno dei motivi che aveva ritardato la sua presentazione come Omega era stato il tentativo di imporgli un sigillo di sterilità, che la volpe aveva distrutto subito riconoscendolo come una malattia, un effetto dannoso per il suo ospitante. Ma anche se non ci erano riusciti nei fatti, avevano vinto sulla mente: Naruto rifuggiva da ogni desiderio di maternità. L’idea lo atterriva, il pensiero di vulnerabilità che derivava dall’avere una vita che cresceva dentro di lui lo faceva sentire malato, soggiogato da un nemico che non poteva battere. Il pensiero di come il suo corpo cambiasse lo disgustava. Inoltre il suo cuore non avrebbe mai retto all’idea di dar luce a dei bambini in un mondo simile, devastato dalla guerra. Sarebbero diventati soldati ancor prima di imparare a parlare correttamente, sarebbero morti prima di diventare adulti. Non voleva quel dolore, non voleva sopportare tutto quello.  
Eppure Obito aveva fatto sorgere in lui spontaneamente quei pensieri. Se lo guardava, poteva immaginare a un loro cucciolo. Sarebbe stato forte, abbastanza forte da sopravvivere, forte come il padre che lo avrebbe protetto durante la gravidanza.  
Quando si era reso conto cosa stava pensando si era sentito come stregato. Quell’Alpha doveva averlo colpito con qualche trucco magico, un ninjutsu potente, non c’erano altre spiegazioni. Aveva fatto una magia incredibile, aveva riportato alla luce i suoi istinti arcani, nascosti troppo a lungo, e Naruto non sapeva come gestirli correttamente. Non poteva combatterli con un kunai come un qualsiasi shinobi nemico, dannazione dubitava perfino fossero un nemico.  
Dalla frustrazione, si trovò a schiacciare alcuni mirtilli, il succo violaceo colorò l’acqua come una piccola nuvola. Lo fissò come se fossero i suoi pensieri insensati.  
 ** _Naruto, arriva qualcuno,_** lo avvisò Kurama.  
Non reagì subito. Da quella mattina la volpe lo stava avvisando che arrivava qualcuno ogni cinque minuti. Non sapeva perché le attività nella foresta fossero diventate così frenetiche all’improvviso.  
 ** _Arriva qualcuno_** **qui** , lo solleticò con un urgenza.  
Naruto scattò in piedi, proprio in tempo per sentire qualcuno fare resistenza sui sigilli che aveva posto nel perimetro. Quindi chiunque stesse venendo non era Obito, era un estraneo abbastanza abile da riuscire a vedere oltre il fuinjutsu.  
Per quanto avesse fiducia nei suoi sigilli, la cosa si stava mettendo comunque male. Se anche questo sconosciuto non fosse riuscito a superarli, poteva chiamare dei rinforzi e a quel punto la sua difesa sarebbe caduta e avrebbe dovuto affrontare tanti nemici. Probabilmente la tattica migliore era affrontare questo, batterlo e scappare.  
Il destino decise per lui: aveva appena finito di formulare quel pensiero che sentì i sigilli cedere, scomparire, e l’intero albero tremò.  
Allenato da anni di guerra, la mente di Naruto si schiarì e il suo intero corpo entrò in assetto di combattimento. Non aveva vere armi, niente shuriken, spade corte o kunai; ma in quei giorni sull’albero si era comunque dato da fare affilando pietre e costruendo pugnali primitivi. Non sapeva se bastassero contro le armi ninja, ma al momento era tutto quello che aveva.  
Un altro tremore più forte del precedente, poi il tetto venne spazzato via. Naruto rotolò per scappare dalle travi e schegge di legno che caddero su di lui per l’esplosione, la luce del sole entrò prepotente nella sala ormai scoperta.  
“Oi, oi, quale sorpresa” commentò una voce pigra dall’alto.  
Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, alzando il viso verso il tetto distrutto. Contro il cielo azzurro si stagliava la figura di un uomo in armatura leggera, di un argento lucente che rifletteva fastidiosamente i raggi del sole. I suoi capelli bianchi erano insoliti, il tratto distintivo di un clan che Naruto non conosceva, dubitava fosse un Uchiha, e non riusciva a vedere bene il suo volto, sembrava che qualcosa lo coprisse dal naso in giù.  
“Quindi c’è davvero un Omega tutto solo e spaventato… Che fortuna averlo trovato” cantilenò l’aggressore.  
Naruto digrignò i denti e aumentò la presa sulle proprie armi. Significa che lo stava cercando? Che era stata rivelata la sua presenza lì? Era stato _Obito_ a farlo?  
 ** _Cucciolo, concentrati._**  
Lo shinobi non era più sulla cima distrutta del tetto. Naruto si guardò attorno, i sensi al massimo. Non era un ninja sensoriale, ma Kurama poteva percepire il chakra e distinguere le intenzioni delle persone. Perciò riuscì facilmente a intercettare l’attacco alle sue spalle – questo shinobi era davvero veloce – e saltò via sul sottobosco, recuperando una distanza di sicurezza. Nel farlo, però, il pugnale di pietra che aveva in mano si ruppe a causa del chakra.  
 ** _È un Alpha, di tipo fulmine_** , lo avvisò Kurama.  
“Me ne sono accorto” borbottò sorridendo. Il vento batteva il fulmine, poteva tenerlo a bada.  
Richiamò il chakra e fece i giusti segni per utilizzare Fūtun, Gōfū no Men1: avrebbe rilasciato un proiettile di vento in grado di spazzare via il nemico e tutte le sue tecniche.  
Non si aspettava, però, che lo shinobi abbandonasse il fulmini per gettarsi dietro un pilastro di roccia richiamata con il chakra. Il suo avversario sapeva impastare più di un tipo di chakra.  
Ma anche Naruto non era da meno, avrebbe distrutto quel muro dietro cui si era nascosto.  
“ _Fūton: Atsugai 2_” sussurrò con forza e una forte corrente, simile a un tornado, venne compressa sempre di più, fino a diventare di un’elevata densità. Al suo massimo, Naruto la lasciò andare contro la parete di roccia, facendola esplodere. Il danno era stato tale che era impossibile che il pilastro fosse sopravvissuto.  
Infatti fu così, appena la polvere si diradò costatò che lo aveva completamente distrutto. Ma non si vedeva nessuna traccia del ninja nemico, che fosse riuscito a scappare? E come aveva fatto? Le sue tecniche del vento non danneggiavano solo l’obiettivo, ma anche tutta l’area.  
Allungò i propri sensi, cercando dovunque si fosse nascosto.  
 ** _Sotto di te_**.  
Non fece in tempo a cogliere il suggerimento di Kurama, una mano si aggrappò saldamente alla sua caviglia, una presa così forte che temette gli spezzasse l’osso. Annaspò, guardando in basso: una mano era sbucata dal terreno, la mano di quel ninja. Ecco dove si era nascosto, sotto terra!  
Ma ormai se n’era reso conto troppo tardi. Non riuscì nemmeno a provare a scappare da quella presa, una pressione fortissima lo spinse verso il baso. Sentì il terreno inghiottirlo, aprirsi al suo passaggio e serrarsi su di lui, non aveva mai visto una tecnica simile prima. Si trovò a essere bloccato nel terreno fino al petto, le mani imprigionate, impossibilitato a sfuggire. Si dimenò, ma il terreno era assurdamente solido.  
Forse se usava il chakra di Kurama, sprigionandolo verso l’esterno…  
“Ed ecco qui il nostro fuggitivo”.  
Naruto alzò lo sguardo, vedendo lo shinobi nemico sovrastarlo. Aveva un’espressione spensierata, almeno da quello che poteva vedere visto che una maschera nera copriva davvero metà del suo viso. Solo gli occhi era visibili, socchiusi in due virgolette.  
“Sei proprio un bel tipetto combattivo, sei tu l’Omega che cercano quei ninja del Deserto?”  
Naruto si irrigidì, guardandolo con attenzione. Stava parlando di Sasori? Sasori era arrivato fino lì, lo stava cercando? Era una pessima notizia, sperava di averlo superato mentre attraversava il territorio degli Aburame, facendo perdere le proprie tracce.  
“Sì, sei tu” indovinò lo shinobi dalla sua espressione. La sua armatura d’acciaio era troppo lucida, dava fastidio guardarla.  
Il cuore di Naruto aumentò precipitosamente i battiti quando lo shinobi si inginocchiò e lo afferrò al mento. Tentò di liberarsi, ma le sue mani erano bloccate nel terreno, e la presa di quelle dita pallide era molto salda. I ferormoni dell’Alpha gli arrivarono dritti al viso e gli fecero arricciare il naso, nel sentirli provò la solita sensazione di rigetto e irrequietezza. I suoi ferormoni sapevano come una tempesta di fulmini, sapevano di pericolo e l’istinto di Naruto urlava per combattere o scappare dalla minaccia.  
Le sopracciglia argento dello shinobi tremarono, piegandosi in confusione. Aveva inclinato il collo di Naruto abbastanza da scoprire la sua ghiandola di accoppiamento, forse per scoprire se fosse già stato rivendicato. Il segno dei denti di Obito c’era ancora, anche se stava sbiadendo lentamente, e soprattutto profumava come lui.  
“Che diavolo…”  
Non completò la frase sconcertata, perché saltò prontamente via. La punta di un kunai si conficcò sul terreno dove si trovava fino a un attimo prima.  
Naruto non sapeva più cosa stava succedendo, ma era il momento di scappare. Fece scorrere per tutto il suo corpo il chakra del vento, sempre più veloce, lasciandolo poi uscire dai punti di fuga. L’irruenza del vento distrusse la roccia serrata attorno a lui e fu libero di sgusciare via dal terreno.  
Si tirò fuori, proprio mentre Obito atterrava davanti a lui, Naruto capì a chi apparteneva quel kunai venuto in suo soccorso.  
“Va bene, Kakashi, puoi venire fuori” urlò l’Uchiha.  
Quindi quei due si conoscevano, Naruto non sapeva se considerarla una buona notizia o meno. Non sapeva nemmeno se essere felice che l’Alpha si fosse presentato ad aiutarlo… Per ogni evenienza, preferì nascondersi dietro di lui, era sicuramente più affidabile di quello shinobi subdolo che spariva sotto il terreno e lo prendeva alle spalle.  
 _Tzé_.  
  
Obito guardò con attenzione i rami degli alberi, in cerca del riflesso dell’armatura del suo migliore amico.  
“Va bene, Kakashi, vieni fuori”.  
Anche se si stava mostrando calmissimo, il suo cuore batteva agitato. Il suo segreto era stato scoperto e non sapeva come sentirsi a proposito. Quando aveva aumentato le pattuglie lo aveva fatto conscio di aumentare anche la presenza di shinobi nella foresta, ma aveva fiducia nei sigilli di Naruto. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Kakashi fosse comunque in grado di vedere attraverso la magia, era stato ingenuo.  
“Ho qualche dubbio che vorrei presentarti” gridò Kakashi, mostrandosi.  
Era acquattato su un ramo, a una media distanza di sicurezza.  
“Posso immaginare” rispose.  
Naruto era ancora dietro di lui, il fatto che non fosse intenzionato a scappare lo rassicurò. Poteva anche avvertire l’odore nervoso dei suoi ferormoni, come fosse teso per la presenza di Kakashi.  
“Primo dubbio: da quanto sai della sua presenza qui?” iniziò l’amico.  
“Da quando ha attraversato il fiume Naka, sette notti fa” rispose Obito, sapendo cosa stava ammettendo.  
“Secondo dubbio: sapevi che è un ninja del Deserto?”  
Questa volta fu Naruto a rispondere, scattando in avanti offeso.  
“Non sono un ninja del Deserto!” sbottò indignato, mostrando i denti.  
Obito confermò. “È un Senjū”.  
Sapeva che probabilmente con quell’ammissione peggiorava le cose. Gli Uchiha non avevano nessun affare con gli shinobi del Deserto, ma avevano molto in sospeso con i Senjū. In quel momento si sarebbe capito se Kakashi era fedele agli Uchiha o a lui, Obito.  
A quella rivelazione, riuscì a vedere su Kakashi un’espressione perplessa, quasi scettica. Ma non provò a contraddirlo, forse lo aveva immaginato per via del riflesso dell’armatura.  
“Allora: sapevi che stava scappando dai ninja del Deserto?”  
“No”.  
A quella domanda Naruto si fece molto più nervoso, nei suoi ferormoni sentì perfino il panico. A quanto pare stava davvero scappando da loro.  
“Terzo dubbio: perché il morso di legame è incompleto?”  
Obito a questa domanda si sentì arrossire, ma si sforzò per non abbassare lo sguardo e restare deciso.  
“Lo sto ancora corteggiando”.  
Kakashi cadde dal ramo, atterrandogli ad appena un metro di distanza. Naruto sussultò sul posto e gli ringhiò contro, arretrando come un animale diffidente. Obito lo tenne sotto controllo con la coda dell’occhio, senza perdere di vista Kakashi.  
“Lo stai corteggiando” ripeté Kakashi incredulo.  
“Sì, esatto” confermò sapendo quanto suonava anacronistico, folle.  
Kakashi doveva pensare la stessa cosa, perché sbuffò esasperato.  
“Benedetto il Saggio, prendilo e basta! È un Omega, rivendicalo!”  
Naruto si scaldò a quel tono, si gettò in avanti come per attaccare, Obito dovette mettersi in mezzo.  
“Non sono una proprietà!” ringhiò furioso.  
“Naruto è uno shinobi” disse Obito più diplomatico. “Risolveremo questa cosa da shinobi: onorevolmente. Mi guadagnerò il suo rispetto e poi lo rivendicherò”.  
Kakashi lo guardò incredulo, gli occhi spalancati come se fosse davanti alla cosa più bizzarra delle terra ninja. Non sapeva se trovasse più bizzarra la faccenda del corteggiamento o che un Omega fosse uno shinobi. Alla fine scosse la testa, per quanto folle non sarebbe andato contro la decisione del suo capitano.  
“Come vuoi” disse con noncuranza, poi accennò un solenne inchino e si presentò: “Reiketsu no Kakashi3, primogenito della Zanna Bianca, erede del Clan Hatake”.  
“Naruto” ripeté l’Omega, ancora una volta senza aggiungere nessun nome di Clan o titolo.  
“Non ho mai sentito parlare di _Naruto_ ” insinuò infatti Kakashi.  
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, per nulla tranquillo nonostante il pericolo fosse passato.  
“Forse perché sono solo un Omega” sibilò.  
“Un Omega che è anche uno shinobi non passerebbe inosservato” obiettò Kakashi. “ _Qual è il tuo clan?_ ” soggiunse usando la Voce.  
Ma proprio come era successo quella notte con lui, nemmeno in quel momento Naruto sembrò essere influenzato dal potere arcano. Si limitò a ghignare, consapevole della propria unicità.  
“Non sono affari tuoi, bastardo”.  
Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo per la rispostaccia, ma anche per non ridere in faccia all’espressione di pura sorpresa dell’amico. Un Omega che resisteva con tanta noncuranza alla Voce era qualcosa che non si vedeva tutti i giorni. Forse ora capiva perché aveva deciso di assecondarlo in quella storia del corteggiamento.  
Naruto sembrava molto compiaciuto di sé e Kakashi sembrava voler rimediare alla ferita del proprio orgoglio Alpha sottomettendolo in qualche altro modo, quindi pensò di intervenire prima che si azzannassero alla gola.  
“Direi che il nostro turno di pattuglia è finito, torniamo al complesso”.  
“A-aspetta!”  
Obito fu sorpreso che fosse proprio Naruto a fermarlo, afferrandolo per un orlo del suo abito. A differenza di Kakashi non indossava la sua armatura leggera, ma il classico abito Uchiha con il collo alto, stretto alla vita da una fasciatura con le armi.  
Naruto gonfiò le guance, imbarazzato e riluttante, e alzò un dito contro Kakashi.  
“Ha distrutto il mio nido con i suoi stupidi fulmini!”  
Obito si voltò verso l’amico, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Credevo fosse un nemico”.  
Sospirò e tornò a guardare Naruto. “Lo raggiusto subito”.  
Naruto gonfiò ancor di più le guance e incrociò le braccia, guardandolo risentito.  
“E basta? Non gli fai qualcosa?” indicò con un cenno del capo Kakashi. “Reagiresti così se il tuo Omega viene attaccato? È così che mi terresti al sicuro? Non molto rassicurante”.  
Obito serrò la mascella, rendendosi finalmente conto in che guaio si era cacciato accettando il corteggiamento. Ovviamente non poteva solo trattarsi di portare cibo, regali e aiutarlo con il nido… Sospirò, tornando su Kakashi che sembrava molto confuso e preoccupato.  
“E lo sfiderò al taijutsu” promise.  
La proposta sembrò piacere a Naruto, ma Kakashi sussultò sul posto.  
“Una sfida? Ma chi sei, _Guy_?!” sbottò incredulo.  
Obito gli lanciò un’occhiata di ammonimento. Kakashi era un abile combattente, anche se Obito era più forte di lui – avere molto più chakra aiutava sicuramente – ma non era facile batterlo, avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi e ci sarebbe voluto tempo e troppa concentrazione. Non era decisamente il caso.  
Kakashi colse l’occhiata e l’ordine implicito, sospirò accettando di danneggiare il proprio orgoglio a favore del proprio capitano e lasciarsi vincere velocemente.  
“Come desidera, Obito-sama”.  
Si appuntò mentalmente di ringraziarlo spedendo al villaggio Hatake carne fresca e saké. Per il momento si limitò a sorridere soddisfatto e strofinare i palmi delle mani.  
“Vediamo di sistemare il nido, per prima cosa”.  


**

  
Kakashi si sgranchì le spalle, doloranti dopo che aveva dovuto lasciare che Obito lo sbattesse col culo a terra. Non era il suo orgoglio Alpha a essere stato ferito, in fondo riconosceva le gerarchie, ma era il suo orgoglio come guerriero a essere indignato, visto che non aveva potuto mostrare adeguatamente la sua forza.  
Avevano lasciato Naruto nella casetta sull’albero riaggiustata, a rifare i sigilli di protezione; quando Kakashi li aveva visti mai si sarebbe aspettato che il creatore fosse un Omega.  
“Quindi, un Senjū eh?” domandò quando furono vicini al complesso Uchiha.  
Obito lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, riconoscendo lo scetticismo nel suo tono.  
“Non vuole offrirci il nome del suo Clan, se fosse davvero un Senjū non lo terrebbe nascosto” gli fece quindi notare. “E a cercarlo sono shinobi del Deserto, che lo hanno chiamato un _loro_ Omega. Inoltre ha un chakra del vento, molto raro e quasi inesistente qui nella Terra del Fuoco; al contrario so che nelle terre desertiche a ovest è meno insolito. Per finire, il suo aspetto è molto… esotico. Che io sappia solo il Clan Yamanaka ha quei colori e sono stanziati al confine con il Deserto”.  
Obito rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, ascoltando attentamente tutte le obiezioni che il suo secondo in comando stava facendo. Non erano del tutto infondate, anche lui si era posto quei dubbi.  
“Quella notte, quando l’ho incontrato, indossava abiti con il simbolo del Clan Senjū”.  
Kakashi emise un verso incredulo. “E basta? Basi la sua origine su dei vestiti? Potrebbe averli rubati”.  
Scrollò le spalle. “Hai visto come ha reagito quando l’hai chiamato un ninja del Deserto. Non ho avuto la stessa reazione violenta chiamandolo Senjū”.  
“Potrebbe essere una trappola. Forse per lui è più conveniente far credere che sia un Senjū, per proteggere il suo vero Clan”.  
Kakashi sapeva di essere di natura sospettosa, ma del resto non era sopravvissuto così a lungo semplicemente fidandosi di chiunque. Obito d’altra parte era molto potente, ma a volte rischiava di essere ancora ingenuo come un bambino. La guerra e la perdita aveva indurito il suo carattere, rendendolo più cinico, ma in quel momento riusciva a vedere nei suoi occhi una luce di fiducia che aveva visto solo quando avevano dieci anni. Non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva l’influenza che questo Omega sconosciuto stava avendo su di lui.  
Obito sospirò. “I suoi vestiti non erano l’unica cosa…”  
L’aria davanti a loro cominciò a distorcersi e Kakashi capì che l’amico stava prendendo qualcosa dalla sua dimensione tascabile kamui. Qualche secondo dopo tra le mani di Obito apparve un kunai dalla forma bizzarra, a tre punte invece che a una unica. Il suo manico era abbellito da sigilli che Kakashi non sapeva leggere; l’arma sembrava vecchia, rovinata, ma l’inchiostro dei kanji era ancora scuro e lucente, indistruttibile.  
Sgranò gli occhi scuri, incredulo.  
“Ma questo è…”  
“Un kunai tridente, sì” completò Obito seriamente. “Lo aveva con sé quando l’ho trovato”.  
Kakashi lo prese dalle sue mani, assicurandosi che fosse autentico. Anche se sicuramente Obito lo aveva già fatto, si assicurò che non fosse modificato da una henge. Non successe niente, non cambiò forma e non mostrò altra natura.  
“Potrebbe averlo preso da un campo di battaglia” osò proporre.  
“Sarebbe possibile, se Naruto non fosse uguale a lui” obiettò Obito. “Hai ragione, il suo aspetto non è quello di un Senjū, è quello del…”  
“Kiiroi Senkō4” completò nello stesso tono. “Pensi siano imparentati?”  
“Potrebbe essere”.  
A quel pensiero, entrambi tacquero per qualche minuto. Kakashi cercava di decifrare le conseguenze di una rivelazione di una portata del genere. Anche se fra tutti i Clan erano due gli shinobi nel loro mondo riconosciuti come i più forti e temuti, Senjū Hashirama e Uchiha Madara, esistevano comunque molti ninja della terra del fuoco che facevano tremare gli avversarsi solo con il proprio nome. Namikaze Minato, il Kiiroi Senkō, era uno di quelli. Apparentemente non aveva nessun Clan, era stato un prodigio nato tra i civili dei territori dei Senjū e per questo lo avevano preso tra i propri ranghi. Anche se la sua origine non era shinobi, nobile, si era fatto un nome molto presto. Le storie sul ninja così veloce da apparire solo come un flash sfocato erano diventate presto leggende, tutti temevano di doverlo affrontare. Kakashi e Obito avevano avuto la sfortuna di incrociare la loro strada con lui quando erano ancora giovani, quando con loro c’era ancora Rin. Kakashi sapeva che l’unico motivo che aveva permesso loro di sopravvivere era stata la presenza di Izuna-sama come loro capitano. Ma non si faceva più vedere da anni, tutti dicevano fosse morto. _Scomparso_ era il termine più appropriato: nessuno aveva mai parlato della sua effettiva morte. Semplicemente a un certo punto aveva smesso di comparire e seminare terrore tra le file nemiche.  
“Credi… Credi che sia lui?” domandò Kakashi, sapendo da solo la risposta.  
Non si stupì quindi di vedere Obito scuotere la testa.  
“È troppo giovane, non possono essere la stessa persona. Piuttosto… un fratello minore? Un figlio?”  
La portata di un fatto del genere era troppo grande.  
Kakashi prese un lungo sospiro, arrivando finalmente a capire in che razza di guaio si stava cacciando.  
“Quindi anche se non ha sangue Senjū, ha la fedeltà al Clan Senjū” riassunse tornando al nocciolo della questione.  
“Evidentemente i ninja del Deserto vogliono catturarlo per rivendicarlo come Omega” disse Obito.  
“E questo porta alla vera cosa che non capisco di tutta la faccenda: perché non lo hai rivendicato subito? Perché stai accettando questa stupida follia?”  
“Voglio fare le cose per bene”.  
“Non siamo in una ballata di cavalieri e principesse” gli fece notare esasperato. “Quei ninja che lo cercano sono ancora qui e potrebbero catturarlo da un momento all’altro. Perderemmo una risorsa incredibile! Non hai idea della fortuna che hai avuto nel trovare un Omega nei tuoi terreni e stai lasciando che qualcuno te la porti via. E per cosa? Per l’onore?”  
Sapeva che il suo discorso faceva effetto, poteva vedere la stessa frustrazione anche nel viso di Obito. Kakashi appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, abbassando il tono della voce in una più confidenziale. Ora non parlava più come sottoposto che osservava per il bene del Clan e del proprio Capitano, ma da amico preoccupato.  
“Ti meriti di prendere un compagno dopo quello che Madara-sama ti ha portato via”.  
Fu il colpo di grazia, Obito si fermò. Avevano raggiunto il bordo della foresta, da lì si vedeva la piccola pianura coltivata su cui era stato costruito il complesso Uchiha. La casa più grande in pietra torreggiava su capanne più piccole e spartane, abitate da contadini e sottoposti di Obito. Assomigliava molto al villaggio Hatake, che si trovava qualche chilometro più avanti. Stava scendendo il buio, nel crepuscolo le sentinelle si affrettavano ad accendere le lanterne che percorrevano le strade e pendevano davanti alla porta della casa principale. Tutto il complesso era circondato da basse mura create con un chakra terrestre: in caso si attacco si sarebbero innalzate automaticamente a protezione.  
“Volevo prima aspettare che l’Omega mi accettasse” mormorò Obito fissando con lo sharingan le persone che doveva proteggere.  
“Quindi lo prenderai?” domandò.  
“Sì, ma non ora”. Obito si affrettò a continuare prima che Kakashi protestasse. “Madara-sama ha richiesto la nostra presenza in battaglia, staremo via qualche giorno. Non è il momento si rivendicarlo”.  
Kakashi annuì, comprensivo. Un morso del legame, quando completato, innescava l’heat e il rut nell’Omega e nell’Alpha che lo stringevano, in modo che sincronizzassero i loro cicli di calore. Obito non poteva andare in battaglia sotto l’effetto del rut, abbandonare il proprio Omega… il suo istinto non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Alzò le spalle. “Be’, mi sembra anche un buon incoraggiamento per non morire”.  
Obito sorrise, poi prese la strada per il complesso. Presto ci sarebbe stato un nuovo abitante nella casa principale.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fūton: Gōfū no Men = rilascio del vento: Maschera del Grande vento.  
> 2\. Futon: Atsugai = rilascio del vento: danni da pressione.  
> 3\. Reiketsu no Kakashi = Kakashi a sangue freddo.  
> 4\. Kiiroi Senkō = Flash giallo, ebbene sì stiamo parlando di mio padre Minato.


	4. Il marionettista

Naruto si accorse che Obito stava arrivando ben prima che superasse la barriera invisibile dei sigilli. Con il passare dei giorni i suoi sensi stavano entrando sempre più in sintonia con la presenza dell’Alpha, riuscendo quasi a indovinare i suoi arrivi.

Quasi senza rendersene conto cominciò a sistemare tutto quello che aveva attorno, raccolse le pietre e i bastoni con cui stava costruendo nuove armi – quanto gli mancavano i suoi kunai! – e si accucciò su un ramo esterno in tempo per vedere Obito arrampicarsi lungo il tronco.

“Non c’è il tuo amico” osservò. Il chakra di Obito era l’unico per chilometri.

L’Alpha inarcò un sopracciglio, “Kakashi? Volevi venisse?”

Solo alla proposta Naruto sentì i suoi muscoli contrarsi e non poté evitare si soffiare minaccioso. La sua reazione fece ridere Obito.

“So che avete avuto un brutto primo incontro, ma adoreresti Kakashi” gli assicurò.

Certo, come no. Quel Kakashi lo aveva accusato di essere un ninja del Deserto, praticamente uno scagnozzo di Sasori e non c’era nient’altro che Naruto potesse trovare più offensivo.

A quel pensiero osservò con più attenzione Obito. Aveva sulle spalle un grande zaino che sembrava pieno di oggetti, quel giorno doveva avergli portato più regali del solito.

“Ci sono davvero dei ninja del Deserto qui?” domandò preoccupato.

Dopo averlo affrontato, dopo essere stato suo prigioniero, poteva considerarsi a ragione terrorizzato da Sasori.

Obito gli rivolse un’occhiata curiosa e seria, ma gli fece cenno di entrare nella casetta, senza dare nessuna risposta. Naruto era troppo avido di avere una risposta per protestare e fece come gli venne detto; Obito lo seguì poco dopo, lasciando cadere il pesante zaino.

“Sono arrivati qualche giorno fa, chiedendo il permesso di attraversare i nostri confini. A quanto pare stavano cercando un _loro_ Omega”.

Naruto soffiò e mostrò i denti a quella insinuazione.

“Non sono _loro_ ” chiarì con rabbia.

Per qualche motivo, il suo scatto indignato fece sorridere Obito.

“Gli abbiamo negato il permesso, tranquillo. Ma dubito che lo ascolteranno, per questo abbiamo aumentato la protezione sul fiume. Forse per te sarebbe più sicuro venire al complesso…”

Naruto sbuffò, sicuro che sarebbe andato a parare lì con quel discorso.

“Posso difendermi da solo e qui sono al sicuro” garantì. “Il tuo amico mi ha solo colto impreparato, ecco tutto”.

C’era un po’ di divertimento negli occhi scuri dell’Uchiha. Erano davvero neri, non ne aveva mai visti di così scuri, che non era possibile distinguere l’iride della pupilla. Ma la fiamma di ilarità si esaurì presto, facendo tornare il suo viso serio.

“Perché ti stanno cercando?”

Naruto non sapeva quanto poteva fidarsi di questo Alpha. Fino a quel momento si era comportato in modo leale e lo aveva perfino difeso davanti a uno dei suoi sottoposti. Non poteva dirgli i suoi segreti, ma visto che probabilmente aveva portato nemici nel suo territorio gli doveva una piccola spiegazione.

“Mi hanno catturato” spiegò. “Vengo dall’Ovest, il mio accampamento si trova al confine più estremo della terra dei Senjū” iniziò per chiarire tutta la storia. “C’è stato uno scontro, i ninja di Sasori hanno sfondato le difese dei territori degli Yamanaka e sono arrivati fin da noi. È stato abbastanza inaspettato e ci hanno costretto a indietreggiare in una zona meglio protetta. Nella ritirata sono stato catturato”.

“Ma sei scappato” indovinò Obito.

Sorrise fieramente. “Non è facile tenermi sotto chiave. Sì, sono riuscito a scappare prima che mi facessero qualcosa”.

Gli shinobi del Deserto era stati stupidi a sottovalutarlo solo perché Omega, non si erano aspettati che conoscesse il ninjutsu e soprattutto non avevano potuto immaginare la sua mostruosa resistenza. Aveva corso per ore, seminando chiunque gli avessero messo alle sue calcagna e l’aiuto sensoriale di Kurama si era rivelato fondamentale.

Obito continuava a sembrare perplesso, anzi la spiegazione sembrava averlo confuso ancor di più.

“Perché non sei tornato al tuo accampamento? Perché ti sei spinto così a est rispetto casa tua?”

 ** _Attento_** , lo avvisò Kurama nella sua mente.

Non ce n’era bisogno. Anche se l’odore dell’Alpha gli dava un’illusione di sicurezza e lo faceva sentire a suo agio, sapeva che non poteva fidarsi del tutto.

“Ho pensato di approfittarne per andarmene e ricominciare da un’altra parte. Sono stanco della guerra, la odio, non voglio più combattere per altri” terminò ringhiando dalla rabbia.

Anche se il suo destino era stato scelto alla nascita, il giorno in cui sua madre era morta, non aveva nessuna intenzione di sottomettersi a esso. Avrebbe trovato da solo la sua strada, l’avrebbe scelta lui.

Obito annuì, come comprendendo le sue parole.

“Se diventi mio compagno, non dovrai più combattere, lo sai?”

Naruto fece una smorfia. “No, ma sarei sottoposto a un’altra schiavitù”.

Ricevette uno sguardo contrariato. “Essere mio compagno non significa diventare mio schiavo” lo corresse. “Potresti fare ciò che vuoi, ma non ti farò combattere. Sarebbe troppo rischioso”.

“Sì, per i nemici” sbuffò fiero, strappando un sorriso a Obito.

“Non poco distante da qui sorge il Tempio Naka, questo è un luogo sacro e io lo proteggo. La guerra non si spinge mai in queste terre, ne saresti lontano”.

“Mh” borbottò Naruto.

Quello che diceva era allettante, ma non lo trovava abbastanza sicuro. Preferiva di gran lungo la sicurezza di Uzushio, l’intera isola era pacifica e c’era un mare intero con vortici mortali a proteggerla da ogni assalto. Era l’unico luogo delle terre ninja libero dalla guerra, dagli scontri tra clan. Erano alleati dei Senjū, ma il loro unico impegno era offrire una sposa al capo del Clan e… un contenitore della reliquia.

Sussultò quando sentì i polpastrelli callosi accarezzargli un braccio. Senza che se ne accorgesse l’Alpha si era avvicinato così tanto da arrivare a toccarlo. Sentì la pelle d’oca al contatto e d’istinto si ritrasse, portandosi le braccia al petto. Più giorni passavano, più si abituava alla presenza di Obito e desiderava stargli vicino. La distanza di sicurezza che aveva messo tra loro si era ormai del tutto cancellata.

Obito non disse niente, ma sorrise per la piccola vittoria ottenuta, finalmente aveva potuto toccarlo.

Tornò con l’attenzione allo zaino, aprendolo. Naruto sgranò gli occhi nel vedere il metallo lucente di alcuni kunai e shuriken.

“Comunque, anche se la guerra non raggiunge questo luogo, io non posso sottrarmi a essa. I miei signori hanno bisogno di me a nord, dovrò allontanarmi per qualche giorno”.

Naruto contrasse le sopracciglia e si accorse che la sua gola grattava per il fastidio. Non gli piaceva l’idea che Obito si allontanasse da lui, si esponesse al pericolo. Lo guardò contrariato, ma l’Alpha era troppo impegnato a mostrare i regali che gli aveva portato.

“Ci sono pane e formaggio in abbondanza, altre coperte e ti ho portato anche delle armi. So che hai fiducia nei tuoi sigilli di protezione, ma voglio una sicurezza in più e non puoi continuare a usare quei sassi” disse indicando le armi primitive che Naruto aveva creato affilando pietre.

Naruto prese in mano un kunai eccitato, passando le dita sul bordo affilato della lama. Finalmente poteva riavere un’arma degna di questo nome, soprattutto una che riusciva a usare facilmente.

Ripensò al kunai di suo padre, lo aveva perso la stessa notte che aveva incontrato Obito. Guardò di sottecchi l’Alpha mentre distribuiva quello che poteva donargli e si chiese se lo avesse raccolto, o se fosse rimasto abbandonato lì in quella zona. Anche se non sapeva usarlo correttamente, era tutto ciò che gli restava di suo padre. Non aveva nient’altro, nemmeno un ricordo.

Alla fine decise che era troppo orgoglioso per chiedere e rimase zitto. Accettò invece tutte le offerte, comprese le coperte e il cibo, oltre alle armi. Obito sorrise mentre le raccoglieva tra le proprie braccia e le portava via, per distribuirle dentro ceste intrecciate (anche quelle un gentile dono del suo corteggiatore).

Stava ordinando minuziosamente gli shuriken quando sentì un fiato caldo sulla propria nuca. Si immobilizzò, i muscoli improvvisamente molli nel riconoscere i ferormoni di Obito attorno a lui e diventò ancora più docile quando una mano fu stretta al suo fianco. Naruto arrossì, odiando la reazione così prontamente remissiva del suo corpo. Era la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti che lo lasciava avvicinare così tanto, le sue difese si erano decisamente abbassate ormai.

La situazione peggiorò quando Obito strofinò le labbra sulla sua nuca, premendo proprio sul bordo frastagliato del bond. Con il tempo stava svanendo, ancora qualche giorno e Kurama sarebbe potuto intervenire per curarlo del tutto.

Onestamente, non era un’idea che gli piaceva.

Obito leccò il segno dei denti e aumentò la presa sul suo fianco. Naruto sentì qualcosa dentro di lui contorcersi, il suo stomaco spalancarsi e le gambe tremare. Si sentiva vulnerabile, ma in un modo piacevole, che creava una pozza di calore sul fondo del suo stomaco.

Kurama nella sua mente stava sbuffando esasperata, come se in cuor suo la volpe avesse saputo fin dal principio che sarebbero finiti così.

Naruto voleva scrollarsi via l’Alpha di dosso e riprendere il controllo della situazione, ma non ci riusciva davvero. Si sentiva congelato mentre Obito si premeva sempre di più e l’istinto lo invogliava a piegarsi in avanti, sulle ginocchia, offrirsi per completare il legame.

“Scusami” sentì contro la sua nuca.

Naruto era troppo confuso, non si accorse nemmeno che si stava scusando, ma ogni cosa tornò immediatamente chiara quando delle zanne lacerarono la pelle, rimarcando il morso che aveva ricevuto qualche notte prima.

La stessa febbre che lo aveva preso la prima volta lo scosse ancora, sentendo il proprio corpo surriscaldarsi. Cercò di divincolarsi, con scarsi risultati. Al contrario si ritrovò a emettere un suono compiaciuto dalla gola dopo che Obito passò la lingua sulla ferita che aveva appena aperto, velocizzandone la cicatrizzazione con la saliva. Naruto sentì anche le proprie zanne ingrossarsi nelle gengive, la salivazione aumentare per l’istinto di ricambiare il morso. Obito invece lo accompagnò a stendersi, sempre tenendolo stretto. Anche il suo odore si era fatto più forte, eccitante, e anche un po’ frustrato perché non stava portando avanti quello che la loro natura imponeva.

Gli leccò ancora il collo, questa volta con l’intento di tranquillizzarlo e Naruto tremò, spingendosi di più contro il corpo caldo.

Ci fu un piagnucolio ferito e Naruto ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto con vergogna che stava uscendo dalla sua gola. Provò a voltarsi con il viso, cercando il collo di Obito, ma l’Alpha lo tenne saldamente con la faccia rivolta verso il pavimento – non poteva morderlo e completare il legame, altrimenti sarebbe iniziato per entrambi il calore.

Alla parte lucida di Naruto quella posizione sottomessa non piaceva neanche un po’, gridava perché scappasse e riprendesse il suo vantaggio. La sua natura Omega invece faceva le fusa, in attesa di essere presa correttamente.

“Scusa” ripeté Obito contro il suo orecchie. “Ma dovevo rafforzare il segno prima di andarmene, altrimenti sarebbe sparito e non sarei più riuscito a trovarti”.

Naruto sentì come se qualcosa gli venisse strappato via quando Obito si alzò e smise di trattenerlo con il suo peso. L’improvvisa assenza di calore aumentò la sensazione di perdita che provava al petto.

Nonostante non fosse più bloccato, rimase in quella posizione accucciata per altri secondi, non fidandosi dei propri muscoli. Si sentiva debole, terribilmente umido tra le gambe. Alla fine si tirò a sedere e si raggomitolò su se stesso, guardando l’Alpha con rabbia e frustrazione. Il morso sulla sua ghiandola pulsava, lo stordiva e sapeva che anche Obito stava provando le sue stesse difficoltà. Riusciva ad annusare e vedere l’eccitazione dell’Alpha.

In ogni caso, era ormai ovvio che Naruto lo avesse accettato come compagno, il suo corpo aveva reagito in modo molto evidente, e per questo Obito sorrise soddisfatto.

“Quando tornerò completeremo questo” promise. “Ma adesso è meglio se vado, tornerò vedrai”.

 _Ti conviene_ , pensò frustrato Naruto.

**

Obito non si fece vedere per molti giorni di fila, ma Naruto non se ne preoccupò. Come aveva annunciato, doveva essere partito a nord per combattere e fortunatamente dopo poche ore, la febbre che aveva innescato il morso si era attenuata fino a sparire.

Ma gli mancava.

Ormai si era abituato a vederlo arrivare, a stuzzicarlo e inebriarsi dei suoi ferormoni. Anche i vestiti che gli aveva portato ormai sapevano più di lui e meno di Obito.

Inoltre, la foresta gli sembrava più inquieta senza il suo protettore. Dopo solo una notte dalla partenza dell’Uchiha, il sottobosco si era agitato di movimenti. Naruto non sapeva se fossero sentinelle o i ninja del Deserto che premevano sull’altra sponda, non si sentiva abbastanza sicuro a estendere il proprio chakra. Temeva che come lui poteva percepire la loro presenza, anche un ninja sensoriale nemico si accorgesse del suo nascondiglio.

Era irrequieto, però, e la notte non riusciva a dormire. I suoi sensi captavano tutto ciò che potevano, lo rendevano più sensibile del normale. Il suo istinto gli diceva che stava succedendo qualcosa di brutto, non vedeva l’ora che Obito tornasse ristabilendo la calma in quel posto.

Così quando la quarta notte sentì forte l’odore di Obito salire dal sottobosco, si animò di colpo. Doveva essere tornato dalla spedizione e probabilmente stava andando da lui come prima cosa, Naruto non poteva che apprezzarlo. Sentì un’ondata di trepidazione attraversalo all’idea di rivederlo dopo così tanto tempo, decise che non poteva stare lì ad aspettarlo, gli sarebbe andato incontro.

 ** _Cucciolo, dovresti stare attento, quei ninja sono ancora in giro,_** lo rimproverò Kurama, ma era così emozionato dal ritorno dell’Alpha che non si curò di ascoltarlo.

Si equipaggiò velocemente, non era poi così stupido da allontanarsi dal suo luogo sicuro disarmato, poi si calò giù dall’albero. La notte era davvero fissa nel sottobosco e per poter distinguere le varie ombre fece ricorso al poco potere di Kurama che gli era permesso in sicurezza. I suoi occhi si colorarono di vermiglio, la pupilla si affilò e le ombre divennero oggetti distinguibili.

 ** _Non siamo soli, ci sono anche nemici_** , gli fece presente Kurama.

“Farò più attenzione” promise.

Annusò l’aria prima di trovare la direzione e seguire la scia del profumo di Obito. Si mise a correre sui rami silenzioso, conscio dell’avvertimento di Kurama, ma più si avvicinava più la sua attenzione diminuiva.

L’odore lo portò fino a una minuscola radura irregolare, dall’erba alta e alcuni massi bianchi. Salì sul ramo di uno degli alberi che la circondavano e il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene alla vista.

C’erano un gruppo di shinobi, ma nessuno di loro indossava le insegne degli Uchiha; i loro abiti sotto mantelli pesanti erano quelli degli abitanti del Deserto. Al centro della radura era stata scavata una buca, dove si elevava un fumo bianco e spesso. Sembrava incenso, ma era da quello che veniva il forte odore di Obito. Naruto arricciò il naso nello scoprire di essere stato preso in giro.

 ** _Deve essere un qualche tipo di jutsu_** , indovinò la volpe.

Il fastidio di Naruto si trasformò in un vero e proprio ringhio, era caduto in una trappola.

Fece appena in tempo a pensarlo che i suoi sensi lo avvisarono di alcuni shuriken lanciati alle sue spalle, contro di lui. Riuscì veloce a saltare via, ma ormai in quel modo la sua presenza era stata scoperta. Tutti i ninja della radura alzarono lo sguardo verso di lui e si prepararono all’attacco.

Naruto si morse le labbra di frustrazione. Quelli erano shinobi del Deserto, probabilmente anche loro usavano l’elemento vento per i jutsu. Era il caso che usasse la sua seconda affinità, anche se non era particolarmente efficace. Almeno quella foresta era molto umida e, nel caso di estrema necessità, non troppo lontano c’era perfino un fiume.

Cominciò a impastare il chakra e portò le mani al petto, nel giusto sigillo. Mentre era ancora in caduta, raccolse le minuscole goccioline di vapore acque attorno a lui, mescolandole al suo chakra per ingrandirle, e creò veri e propri proiettili d’acqua che lanciò contro il nemico. Non tutti furono abbastanza veloci da disperderli prima di essere colpiti, ma ben presto nella piccola radura si creò un forte vento che spazzò via il suo attacco.

Naruto comunque sorrise, approfittando del vento creato per incanalarlo nella propria forza e usarlo a suo vantaggio. La maggior parte degli shinobi cadde al colpo e gli altri si fecero molto più attenti, arretrando.

Naruto sorrise soddisfatto, poi ricorse alla sua poca conoscenza di jutsu terrestre per chiudere la buca e fermare quell’incenso stregato, il vento spazzò via il restante odore contraffatto, ora poteva respirare più liberamente.

Guardò l’ultima resistenza di shinobi nemici e decise di eliminarli definitivamente. Tornò a impastare il chakra per un jutsu d’acqua e, senza dover ricorrere al fiume ma utilizzando solo le proprie riserve di chakra, creò un piccolo drago d’acqua che rincorse ogni shinobi del Deserto. La sua struttura era così compatta che non riuscirono a sfaldarlo con nessuna tecnica di vento, né avevano altre tecniche che potessero contrastare il suo drago. Naruto li guardò soddisfatto sopperire uno dopo l’altro, finendo a terra storditi.

I suoi occhi setacciarono la radura per assicurarsi che nessuno fosse sfuggito alla sua tecnica, ma era solo, non avvertiva nemmeno nessun altro chakra. Perciò fece disperdere il drago, questi si sfaldò in acqua dolce che la terra assorbì lentamente, creando delle pozzanghere fangose. Si acquattò, pronto a saltare via, quando un rumore secco e ritmico lo bloccò.

Conosceva quel rumore e il sudore freddo cominciò a scivolare lungo la schiena.

Si voltò, già in posizione di difesa, e individuò sul bordo della radura una figura umanoide, ma non si fece ingannare né dall’apparenza né dalla lunga distanza.

Saltò appena in tempo, un secondo prima che _la marionetta_ fracassasse il terreno su cui si trovava, al posto delle mani aveva lame spesse e acuminate. Nonostante imitasse la figura di un uomo, la sua figura non aveva le gambe ma terminava in una coda lunga e piena di armi. Naruto sapeva che la marionetta ne nascondeva altre di letali per tutto il corpo.

Quindi Sasori era lì. Doveva scappare, le speranze di vittoria contro di lui erano basse, ma soprattutto non poteva combattere sfruttando tutto il proprio potere nel mezzo di un territorio nemico. Il fatto che non percepisse la sua presenza in nessun modo lo spaventava, quell’Alpha era davvero inumano.

La marionetta tornò all’attacco, questa volta con la coda. Naruto non ebbe altra scelta che balzare via. Voleva evitare l’attacco a breve distanza più che poteva, le marionette conservavano – se non amplificavano – la stessa abilità di Sasori nel taijutsu, inoltre ogni lama era avvelenata. Kurama poteva proteggerlo, ma il veleno avrebbe comunque danneggiato il organismo, rallentato i movimenti.

Provò con una tecnica di vento a media distanza, ma ovviamente la marionetta era più resistente di così. Le uniche che aveva rotto era stato per mezzo del rasengan, ma voleva evitare di avvicinarsi così tanto.

**_Naruto alle tue spalle!_ **

Si gettò via in tempo, sfuggendo alle tenaglie di una nuova marionetta. Nonostante le forbici al posto delle braccia, questa aveva la forma di un bambino grassoccio piuttosto brutto.

Naruto saltò su uno dei massi, cercando di avere una posizione sopraelevata di vantaggio. Doveva anche aumentare il proprio numero, perciò unì le dita delle mani in una croce, due cloni d’acqua1 comparvero solidi al suo fianco. I due cloni scattarono subito contro le due marionette, tenendole lontano dall’originale. Naruto osservò il procedere dei combattimenti, cercando di capire quale delle sue fosse più facile da sconfiggere. Alla fine saltò sulla bambola a forma di bambino cicciotto, che stava faticando a stare dietro agli attacchi del suo clone d’acqua. Dovette danzare un po’ per evitare le tenaglie, ma alla fine riuscì ad avere l’apertura per un rasengan. Cominciò a condensare il chakra nel palmo della mano, tenendolo sotto pressione, e saltò verso la marionetta. Con la coda dell’occhio vide che l’altra stava cercando di attaccarlo con la coda da scorpione, ma ormai non poteva interrompere lo sbalzo.

Naruto colpì con forza la schiena del suo obbiettivo, che esplose in mille schegge per l’onda d’urto, impossibile da ricomporre e riutilizzare. Ma allo stesso tempo sentì lo striscio al fianco, il dolore lancinante.

Saltò via, coperto dal proprio clone, che andò ad attaccare l’ultima marionetta rimasta con l’altro mizu bushin. Naruto incespicò sui propri piedi mentre atterrava, sentiva già il veleno entrare in circolo.

“Kurama, puoi occupartene?” domandò.

**_Ci sto già pensando._ **

Naruto fece per andare a dare mano forte ai suoi cloni e scappare da lì, ma finalmente avvertì una nuova presenza nella radura.

E il suo corpo si gelò dal terrore.

L’atmosfera si fece pesante, satura della presenza pericolosa di un ninja potente. I ferormoni dell’Alpha appesantirono l’aria, il loro odore malevole e sinistro strisciò sul collo di Naruto. Il senso di pericolo gli fece scoppiare il cuore nel petto, il suo istinto era di correre lontano dal pericolo, di rannicchiarsi da qualche parte.

Aveva già avuto il dispiacere di annusare questi ferormoni, lo avevano fatto stare male per giorni.

“Come tuo Alpha, sono molto deluso da te”.

Naruto sentì la pelle d’oca, il senso di rifiuto causato da quei ferormoni che tentavano di imporsi su di lui aumentò. Scattò con la testa, cercando da dove venisse la voce e l’odore, ma continuava a non percepire nessuno. Sasori era un vero maestro nel passare inosservato.

“Non sei il mio Alpha” ringhiò oltraggiato, il morso sul suo collo pulsò ricordandogli a chi aveva deciso di dare la sua fedeltà.

“Possiamo ancora rimediare”.

Naruto trattenne il fiato.

La voce era proprio dietro di lui, sul suo orecchio destro.

Scattò in avanti, sentendo i propri riflessi deboli per il veleno denso nel sangue. Kurama stava impedendo che raggiungesse il suo cuore e lo uccidesse, ma ci voleva tempo perché lo eliminasse dalla circolazione.

Si voltò trovando Sasori accucciato sul masso, il suo aspetto giovane ben visibile. Non si stava nascondendo dietro una marionetta come l’ultima volta che si erano scontrati. Quella volta per scappare Naruto l’aveva distrutta, credendo che si trattasse del vero Sasori, purtroppo aveva dovuto scontrarsi con la verità dei fatti: quell’uomo era difficile da uccidere.

“No, non puoi” ringhiò Naruto. “Non ci sei riuscito prima, non ci riuscirai adesso”.

Sasori sbuffò, ma il suo viso pallido e attraente rimase impassibile. Sembrava scolpito sulla roccia levigata, impossibilitato a mostrare un solo sentimento; il suo aspetto era ingannevole, aveva occhi grandi, che gli davano una parvenza di dolcezza. I suoi folti capelli rossi, morbidi, risaltavano quella bellezza delicata.

Ma il naso di Naruto riusciva a cogliere i suoi feromoni, la malvagità che trasudava. Quel shinobi aveva le mani sporche del sangue di innocenti, una cosa che Naruto non tollerava.

“Perché?” domandò il ninja del Deserto. “Perché un altro ha provato ad avere pretese su di te? Non avete completato il legame, posso annusarlo”.

Lo stomaco di Naruto si appesantì e serrò a quell’insinuazione. Anche se era vera, ormai in quei giorni aveva iniziato a pensare a Obito come il suo compagno, aveva deciso di completare il legame una volta che sarebbe tornato.

Sasori lo raggiunse, velocissimo, così veloce che gli occhi di Naruto nemmeno se ne accorsero. Sussultò nel trovarselo davanti, sbatté contro uno degli alberi, trovandosi in trappola.

“E se ti contrassegno _io_ correttamente? Cosa pensi che succederà?”

Naruto sentì le ginocchia molli dalla paura, la gola serrata dal disgusto. Non avrebbe accettato una cosa del genere, mai. Lo odiava, lo avrebbe combattuto fino alla fine.

Naruto preparò velocissimo un rasengan e gettò la palla di chakra contro il petto di Sasori, sperando almeno di allontanarlo. Ma lo shinobi della sabbia lo afferrò al polso con una presa così salda che sentì il proprio osso spezzarsi, trattenne il grido di dolore ma la debolezza lo distrasse. Sasori lo fece piegare in ginocchio e indirizzò il rasengan a scavare sulla terra fino a esaurirsi. Provò a rialzarsi, ma l’Alpha fu ben più veloce e trattenerlo in quel modo, premendo sulla sua schiena.

Naruto si sentiva esposto, terribilmente vulnerabile così. Sentendo il corpo premere su di lui ringhiò di frustrazione. Solo qualche giorno prima Obito lo aveva messo nella stessa situazione, ma la sensazione che provava allo stomaco era diversa. Si sentiva debole, ma non di eccitazione: di paura.

“Questa volta non aspettiamo, basta errori” sussurrò Sasori.

Naruto non fu pronto a sentire le zanne dell’Alpha sulla propria ghiandola, cercando di sopprimere il legame che stava creando con Obito. Naruto gridò e si dimenò, provò a scalciare ma Sasori lo teneva troppo saldamente.

La paura aumentò quando una mano si mosse per spogliarlo.

“Completiamo questa cosa”.

Il suo cuore stava scoppiano, il suo corpo era a fuoco per la febbre improvvisa, come se stesse cercando di espellere ogni pretesa di questo Alpha. Ma non poteva fare nulla.

Chiuse gli occhi, il fiato che sfuggiva alle sue labbra.

“Kurama, per favore…”

 _Riaprì gli occhi, trovandosi immerso in acqua bassa e nera. Davanti a lui si stagliavano le alte sbarre di ferro di una prigione… dalle fessure scoppiò un incendio, che corse su tutta l’acqua. Naruto si lasciò avvolgere da esso_.

Sasori avvertì subito il cambiamento, il suo istinto da shinobi lo avvisò prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. Smise di spogliare la sua preda e saltò indietro, pronto a combattere l’improvvisa ondata di potere che sentiva.

Sgranò gli occhi nel vedere ciò che gli stava di fronte.

Il corpo dell’Omega stava venendo avvolto da un improvviso chakra oscuro, sconosciuto, così pesante che l’intera aria fu subito satura della sua malvagità. Nonostante fosse un Alpha, Sasori si sentì una preda, sentì il pericolo scuotere il suo cuore ancora umano.

L’Omega, al contrario, non sembrava più umano. La sua figura era cresciuta, raggiungere la stazza di un cavallo; il chakra rosso e malvagio lo aveva avvolto del tutto, ispessendosi fino a sembrare un manto vivo e letale. Il viso perse connotati umani e gli occhi erano diventati due cerchi rossi, fiammeggianti, e dietro di lui si agitarono quattro code di puro chakra.

Sembrava una belva delle storie.

E quel mostro stava caricando proprio su di lui.

Sasori non fece in tempo a spostarsi, la velocità dell’Omega era aumentata all’improvviso, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Non aiutava il fatto che il suo istinto fosse passato da quello di un predatore a quello di una preda.

L’impatto fu duro, lo fece volare per tutta la raduna cadendo malamente sulla terra. C’erano ustioni dove quel chakra malevolo lo aveva toccato, se non avesse potenziato il suo corpo rendendolo simile alle sue marionette sarebbe stato gravemente danneggiato. Richiamò Hikaru, la marionetta con la coda, per tentare di usarla come scudo contro quella belva.

Funzionò. Ma il mostro la fece anche in mille pezzi.

Stava combattendo su tutt’altro livello ormai.

Il pericolo aumentò quando avvertì un’altra presenza avvicinarsi velocemente alla radura, qualcuno con una quantità di chakra impressionante. A quanto pare gli Uchiha che possedevano quelle terre stavano tornando attirati dal baccano.

Appena lo pensò, uno shinobi in armatura completa atterrò sulla radura. Il solo impatto della sua caduta fece sradicare alcuni alberi; la sua armatura rossastra e la folta criniera di capelli neri selvaggi lo resero subito riconoscibile.

Uchiha Madara.

Sasori non era folle, se poteva combattere il mostro, non poteva illudersi di avere speranza con Uchiha Madara, quello shinobi era troppo potente, una leggenda. Era arrivato il momento di abbandonare la partita.

Approfittando dell’attenzione di Madara sul mostro, Sasori si teletrasportò via, abbandonando volentieri ciò che restava delle sue marionette e i suoi sottoposti ancora svenuti.

Madara colse con la sua attenzione periferica l’altro ninja teletrasportarsi via. Era un peccato, ma ora tutta la sua concentrazione era sulla… _cosa_ che gli stava davanti.

In anni di guerra, non aveva mai visto qualcosa del genere.

Il suo sharingan rivelava che quello era chakra, puro chakra malvagio, e che si aggrappava attorno alla figura di un uomo. Gli ricordava l’armatura del Susanoo, anche se non erano palesemente la stessa tecnica.

Con la scomparsa del ninja del Deserto, ora l’attenzione della creatura era tutta su di lui. Madara si preparò ad affrontarla velocemente, deciso a trovare presto una spiegazione a questo mistero. Il suo sharingan ruotò velocissimo, finché il nero dei tomeo si unì in una figura geometrica: il Mangekyo Sharingan.

Attese paziente che la creatura fosse a portata, poi incanalò tutto il suo chakra negli occhi, attivando un genjutsu molto potente. Per un secondo ebbe davanti a sé la visione di qualcosa, come lo scorcio di una prigione immersa nell’acqua gelida, ma la creatura perse subito conoscenza. Cadde ai suoi piedi, innocua.

Si accucciò per osservarla, proprio mentre lo strano chakra rosso evaporava e si ritirava, rivelando la figura umana che nascondeva. Era un ragazzo giovane, forse più giovane di Itachi, dai capelli biondi e la pelle brunita, il suo corpo portava segni di ustioni, forse era stato danneggiato dalla sua stessa tecnica.

“È un Omega” realizzò.

Lo afferrò per i capelli costringendolo a mostrare il collo. La sua ghiandola era gonfia, arrossata come se fosse infetta. Ben due segni di denti diversi la rovinavano, probabilmente il motivo per cui appariva così malata. Uno di quei legami incompleti portava l’odore di Obito.

Socchiuse gli occhi. “Tu ne sapevi qualcosa?”

Dal bordo della radura comparve la convocazione di una pantera, durante il combattimento si era tenuta nascosto dell’ombra. Il suo manto nero era lucido, gli occhi viola brillavano come il pendente di ametista che aveva in mezzo a essi.

“No, Obito-sama non ci ha detto nulla” disse Kajira, la pantera.

Madara annuì e i suoi occhi scandagliarono i numerosi ninja inconsci e feriti. Un Omega era riuscito a fare tutto questo da solo?

Ciò meritava il suo interesse.

Afferrò il giovane svenuto e lo caricò in groppa a Kajira.

“Torniamo al complesso, Obito ha molto da spiegare” dichiarò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> 1\. Cloni d’acqua perché il kage bushin è una tecnica segreta di Konoha creata da Tobirama, quindi non mi sembra il caso di farglieli usare. Avrà quindi questa variante del clone d’ombra c:


	5. Sei mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit nsfw contents!!

Obito sapeva perché Madara stava convocando lui e Kakashi quando, neanche un’ora prima, li aveva licenziati per la notte. I suoi sensi avevano captato quello che era successo lungo il fiume, non troppo lontano da lì.

Cattive notizie.

E lui non sapeva se poteva affrontarle. Era esausto dai giorni di battaglia, senza essere davvero preparati avevano affrontato il Demone Bianco dei Senjū, che aveva falciato via la vita di molti suoi giovani sottoposti. Troppo giovani. Finita la battaglia Obito voleva solo dormire e stare un po’ da solo con il proprio dolore.

Ovviamente non poteva. I ninja del Deserto avevano ben pensato di attraversare il confine quella sera e fare casino, attirando l’attenzione di Madara. Ora il Capo Clan sapeva che il fiume era stato minacciato per giorni da intrusi.

Obito sperava solo che Naruto stesse bene.

Madara non era alla sala dei pasti, li aspettava nella spoglia sala principale. Era una stanza grande e vuota, priva di tavoli e cuscini su cui sedersi; Madara li aspettava in piedi al centro di essa. Sembrava parecchio nervoso, i suoi ferormoni lo circondavano come una nube di cattivo umore.

“Oji-sama, ho percepito degli scontri” disse per primo, decidendo di svuotare il sacco, non era il caso di prolungarsi troppo. “Stai bene?”

Madara si strinse nelle spalle, stava ancora portando la sua armatura pesante. Obito si chiedeva come potesse stare a suo agio nell’indossarla così a lungo.

“Quando sono arrivato, gli aggressori erano già stati resi tutti inoffensivi”. Fece una pausa. “Andiamo con ordine. Sapevi che ninja del Deserto si sono spinti fino ai nostro confini?”

Obito era rigido, esattamente come Kakashi al suo fianco.

“Sì” disse solo, secco, la mascella serrata.

“E perché non ne sono stato informato?”

Si scambiò uno sguardo con Kakashi, poi si rassegnò a rispondere. Conosceva la risposta giusta, l’unica che avrebbe lasciato soddisfatto Madara, ma gli bruciava la gola nel pronunciarla.

“Ho sottovalutato il nemico” disse. “Credevo di poterlo gestire aumentando semplicemente le pattuglie, ma non ho tenuto conto che allontanandomi da qui tentassero un’invasione. Sono stato ingenuo” concluse trattenendo a fatica un ringhio.

Madara annuì. “Sulla tua ingenuità avrò altro da dire. Purtroppo non ho interrogato il loro capo, è riuscito a scappare, perciò non so cosa li abbia spinti così lontano da casa”.

Obito lo sapeva, così Kakashi, ma entrambi tennero la bocca chiusa. Madara riprese la parola:

“Ora parliamo dell’Omega”.

A quell’ordine Obito sentì il suo cuore precipitare nello stomaco, Madara aveva in qualche modo trovato Naruto, sapeva di Naruto.

Questa volta non doveva essere stato altrettanto bravo a mascherare la propria espressione, perché Madara stirò le labbra in un sorriso infastidito.

“Quindi stavi cercando di tenerlo nascosto… ora sono più curioso”.

Kakashi percepì il nervosismo aumentare in Obito, la tensione dei suoi muscoli e i ferormoni espandersi come se fosse pronto a una lotta per il dominio. Decise di intervenire.

“Che cos’è successo lì fuori?” domandò.

Madara sbuffò, guardando con superiorità Obito, che a sua volta ricambiava lo sguardo furioso. Raccontò brevemente dello scontro alla radura, di quello che aveva visto una volta arrivato e dello strano potere dell’Omega. Non si dilungò particolarmente, ma diede tutti i particolari necessari perché gli altri due Alpha sapessero che cosa era appena accaduto.

Quando finì, Madara si rivolse direttamente a Obito:

“Chi è questo Omega?”

Per quanto testardo, Obito non poteva evitare una domanda diretta. Sospirò rassegnato a rivelare ancora una volta il suo segreto, questa volta a un uomo di cui non si fidava minimamente.

“Si chiama Naruto, ha attraversato il fiume Naka ormai dodici notti fa. Stava scappando da Akasuna no Sasori, che lo aveva catturato durante un attacco nei territori dei Senjū. Ha confermato di essere uno shinobi e di combattere con i Senjū, ma non è mai stato esplicito sul suo clan di appartenenza”.

“Non puzza come un Senjū” disse infatti Madara.

Obito non commentò. “Meno di una settimana fa si sono presentati gli shinobi del Deserto, chiedendo il permesso di passare per cercarlo. Lo abbiamo negato e Naruto mi ha confermato di star scappando da loro”.

Era ovvio che Madara avesse molte domande, sicuramente si chiedeva perché una volta fuggito al controllo dei suoi rapitori si fosse spinto così a est, invece di tornare al clan a cui era fedele. Invece chiese:

“Perché non lo hai ancora rivendicato correttamente?”

Kakashi sospirò, mentre Obito preparò la propria miglior faccia di bronzo.

“Lo sto corteggiando”.

Ci fu un piccolo silenzio. Silenzio in cui l’esasperazione di Madara sembrò scoppiare.

“ _Corteggiando_?!” ripeté in un ruggito. “Dove credi di essere, in una ballata?!”

Obito si mantenne impassibile, anche se era arrossito sulle orecchie.

“Voglio portare avanti questo legame onorevolmente” spiegò.

Gli occhi di Madara brillarono, se c’era qualcosa che un Uchiha comprendeva bene era proprio l’onore e l’orgoglio personale, ma il capo Clan non sembrava intenzionato a lasciar passare questa follia.

“Avresti dovuto rivendicarlo subito, prenderlo come al solito. A quest’ora avrebbe potuto già offrire cuccioli al clan, darti un erede!” lo contraddisse. “Invece ora, per la tua incertezza, ha il marchio di un altro Alpha. Un altro Alpha ha cercato di avere una pretesa su di lui”.

A quelle parole, Obito non riuscì a contenere né la sorpresa né la rabbia. Attivò senza rendersene conto lo sharingan, come se ci fosse un nemico da affrontare in quel momento. Madara derise quell’azione, guardandolo con sprezzo.

“Sei ancora in tempo per rimediare” disse secco. “Ho messo il tuo Omega nella stanza a sud, Kajira è con lui”.

Obito si sentì un po’ meglio a sapere che la sua evocazione stava vegliando sull’Omega. Lo immaginava stanco, ferito, spaventato… Voleva andare ad assicurarlo, a cancellare qualsiasi pretesa altri avessero avuto su di lui.

Fece per andare nella stanza indicata, ma Madara lo fermò afferrandolo al braccio. Obito dovette lottare contro il proprio istinto per non attaccarlo.

“Finisci quello che hai iniziato” ordinò gelido Madara. “Scopri la sua linea di sangue e soprattutto che razza di tecnica fosse quella alla radura. Non è un Omega qualunque e non solo perché è uno shinobi”.

“Scoprirò quello che c’è da sapere” promise guardando fisso davanti a sé.

Madara lo lasciò andare, finalmente soddisfatto.

Obito fece scivolare il fusuma rivelando la piccola stanza a sud, il suo naso fu subito aggredito dal piacevole odore di Omega. Ma non c’era solo quello, il dolce profumo era anche contaminato dall’acre odore di un Alpha sconosciuto, rivale. Obito ringhiò istintivamente e richiuse secco la porta scorrevole dietro di sé.

Kajira lo guardò attenta con i suoi antichi occhi viola, la sua possente figura felina emanava calma. Era accucciata in modo regale, tenendo vicino al proprio ventre la figura rannicchiata di Naruto, come se fosse un suo cucciolo.

“Hai trovato un compagno” disse con la sua penetrante voce femminile.

Obito annuì, ipnotizzato da Naruto. Era stretto in se stesso come una palla, tremava per la febbre e il suo viso era rosso, sudato. Una coperta era gettata sulle spalle e la schiena, si stringeva su di essa e contro l’animale ninja in cerca di calore. Doveva essere febbricitante, Obito poteva sentire la sua sofferenza.

Non stava dormendo però, appena la pantera parlò voltò la testa e i suoi occhi azzurri, velati per la febbre, lo riconobbero. Ci fu sollievo, ma anche paura.

“Grazie per aver vegliato su di lui” disse Obito alla pantera. “Ora puoi lasciarci soli”.

Kajira chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il muso intelligente in segno di riconoscimento, sparì in una nuvola di fumo. Naruto sussultò alla perdita del suo appoggio pieno di calore. Si tirò a sedere e strisciò verso la parete. Eccetto la coperta, era completamente nudo e l’aveva alzata a coprire il collo, forse per nascondere la sua ghiandola di accoppiamento?

Non che bastasse, Obito poteva comunque annusare la contaminazione. L’odore era fuoriposto, disgustoso, lo agitava e non poteva trattenersi dal ringhiare e mostrare i denti. Avanzò verso Naruto, intrappolandolo contro la parete. Obito non si era nemmeno accorto di avere ancora lo sharingan attivato e che erano proprio quegli occhi rossi a spaventare Naruto. Era confuso, debole e spaventato; la sua espressione vulnerabile sembrava la stessa della notte del loro primo incontro, non c’era nessuna traccia della spavalderia che gli aveva sempre mostrato.

Obito appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e lo spinse a terra, per la prima volta vide Naruto comportarsi in modo ubbidiente. Si lasciò scoprire il collo in segno di sottomissione e così Obito poté vedere la ghiandola arrossata, il morso estraneo che lo stava avvelenando. La sua natura Alpha ringhiò.

“Perché hai un altro marchio su di te?”

Obito quasi non riconobbe la propria voce da quanto risultava ferina.

Il corpo di Naruto si contorse e si irrigidì sotto di lui. Fino a quel momento Naruto era stato molto diretto e incauto, sempre sfidandolo. Ma ora sapeva di essere nei guai e tremava.

“Sasori mi ha trovato” ammise, una voce sottile e dolce che non gli aveva mai sentito usare. Si chiese se fosse l’effetto della paura o l’istinto che lo spingeva a essere più remissivo sotto l’Alpha furioso.

“Come?” volle sapere.

Il rifugio era sicuro, i suoi sigilli molto potenti, come avevano fatto a trovarlo?

Naruto ammise: “Sono uscito dalla casa sull’albero”.

Quella confessione scatenò una serie di pensieri irrazionali in Obito, il sangue gli andò alla testa. Senza rendersene conto, spostò la mano a stringergli la gola.

“Perché? Lo stavi cercando?” ringhiò furioso al solo pensiero.

“No!” protestò incredulo. Alzò le proprie mani e si aggrappò al suo polso, tentando di allentare la stretta al collo. “Credevo di aver sentito il tuo odore, che stessi venendo da me…” ansimò a fatica, lottando per avere più fiato. “Volevo vederti, cercarti… ma era solo un jutsu… trappola” ansimò soffocato.

Lo lasciò andare di colpo e Naruto spalancò la bocca, tossendo per il bisogno d’aria, ma non osò scivolare via, allontanarsi. Rimase disteso supino, il collo scoperto, in una posizione vulnerabile.

Obito sentì il sollievo invaderlo, era stato un incidente, era stato Sasori a mettere le mani dove non doveva, a imporsi. L’unica colpa di Naruto era l’ingenuità di essere caduto in una trappola. Gli accarezzò la guancia, rassicurato da quella consapevolezza. La rabbia, però, non era svanita, era ancora lì a ruggire nel suo stomaco. La sua parte più animale voleva giustizia, voleva sangue. L’innocenza di Naruto non cambiava il fatto che sul collo portava il marchio di un altro Alpha.

Ma almeno a quello avrebbe potuto porre rimedio.

Si abbassò lentamente con il viso, arrivando a indugiare per qualche secondo con la punta del naso sul profilo della gola. Voleva vedere come avrebbe reagito Naruto, se si sarebbe ritratto. Ma l’Omega invece espose ancor di più il collo, tremando appena per il respiro contro la sua pelle. La bestia nello stomaco di Obito ringhiò ci compiacimento a quella sottomissione; avrebbe pulito Naruto, cancellato qualunque altra pretesa estranea da lui. Vedeva il segno dei denti di Sasori e, senza nessuna esitazione, seppellì i denti in quel marchio.

“Ah!” Naruto protestò e si dimenò per il dolore improvviso.

Obito lo tenne fermo per le spalle, mordendo più forte. Sentì il sapore di sangue sulla propria lingua, sentì la contaminazione di Sasori. Il sangue era sporco, lo succhiò sputandolo poi sul pavimento. Era nerastro, malaticcio, come un’infezione che il corpo di Naruto stava già tentando di espellere. Obito ringhiò compiaciuto capendone il significato: la natura Omega di Naruto aveva già accettato lui come compagno, lo aveva già scelto, e rifiutava la pretesa dell’altro Alpha come se fosse un parassita.

“Sei mio” disse prima di tornare ad affondare sul collo ancora esposto.

Le unghie di Naruto strisciarono sui suoi vestiti, sembravano essere diventate affilate come artigli e ruppero la stoffa. Obito non se ne curò, spingendo con il proprio corpo sull’altro; poteva sentire l’erezione dell’Omega schiacciata tra i loro stomaci. Obito lo feriva mordendolo e a Naruto piaceva.

Il suo sangue continuava ad avere un sapore avvelenato nella sua lingua, ma almeno non sembrava più petrolio. Lasciò andare la presa e indietreggiò appena con la testa, osservando il suo lavoro. Attivò senza rendersene conto lo sharingan, imprimendo per sempre nella sua memoria la scena che aveva davanti: il viso sfatto di Naruto, i suoi occhi febbricitanti di lussuria, un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare stagni in primavera… le guance arrossate e lucide come mele, le labbra color pesca socchiuse e ansimanti, i capelli sparsi attorno a lui come il più fino oro. Il suo collo era imbrattato di sangue, finalmente del giusto colore vermiglio, macchiava la sua pelle della gola in modo macabro… ma anche seducente.

Il suo cazzo pulsò per l’eccitazione, desideroso di immergersi nell’umidità tra le sue gambe, poteva annusarla mentre si accumulava.

Si abbassò un ultima volta sul collo, pulendo con la lingua il sangue, leccando il marchio gonfio e guarendo la ferita con la propria saliva. Succhiò via tutto il sangue, sputandolo, poi passò direttamente a strofinarlo con la manica del suo abito.

Gli baciò le labbra socchiuse con la bocca ancora piena di sangue, Naruto gemette al sapore ferroso diventando ancora più caldo.

“Terminiamo questo corteggiamento” disse roco.

Naruto non rispose, sembrava troppo perso o nella lussuria, o nel dolore o entrambi. Obito strofinò le loro guance prima di iniziare a spogliarsi a sua volta. Fortunatamente, nonostante la convocazione di Madara, aveva deciso di restare con lo yukata leggero. Gli bastò sciogliere l’obi e la veste violetta si aprì su di lui, rivelando il petto nudo e l’inguine. Il suo cazzo era dolorante da quanto era duro.

Ma prima di iniziare l’atto sessuale, dovevano terminare l’atto cerimoniale.

Obito prese la testa di Naruto, sostenendola con il palmo della mano aperta. Lo sollevò, spingendo la sua bocca verso la sua ghiandola. Ringhiò nel sentire il respiro in quel punto particolarmente sensibile del collo.

“ _Mordi_ ” ordinò con la Voce, anche se sapeva che non aveva nessun effetto su quell’Omega particolare.

Ma Naruto fece comunque quanto chiesto. Spalancò la bocca e il secondo successivo le sue zanne – per nulla piccole come venivano descritte quelle degli Omega – si piantarono nella carne. Subito Obito sentì il proprio corpo surriscaldarsi, diventare febbricitante per il rut che si innescava in lui.

Obito sibilò nell’avvertire la lingua leccare la ferita appena ricevuta, Naruto lo inumidì di saliva come poco prima aveva fatto lui. Chiuse gli occhi cullandosi a quel gesto arcano, che scioglieva il suo cuore, i suoi muscoli. Sentiva la chimica dei suoi ferormoni cambiare, coordinarsi a quella dell’Omega sotto di lui.

“Apri” ordinò alla fine.

Nessuno dei due poteva più rimandare l’inevitabile e Naruto fece subito come aveva detto, divaricando le cosce. Obito non seppe se era a causa della conferma appena avvenuta del legame, ma l’odore dei suoi umori gli arrivò dritto al volto, facendolo salivare. I suoi occhi si puntarono su quella fessura fradicia, subito sotto la linea dura del pene che svettava turgido e pieno.

Senza potersi trattenere, spinse il naso contro quel punto, prendendo un grosso respiro. Come immaginava, Naruto era entrato nel suo heat proprio come lui era appena entrato nel suo rut.

Avvertì l’Omega agitarsi, cercare di stringere le cosce sulla sua testa, ma lui le tenne saldamente spalancate. La pelle era morbida, soffice e più liscia. I suoi umori ormai stavano gocciolando sul pavimento, era tutto così bagnato e profumato…

Con un gemito acuto si lasciò andare, aprì la bocca e leccò quel punto più bagnato, dove Naruto aveva più bisogno di stimolo. Baciò la fessura morbida, spalancata, inghiottendo quegli umori inebrianti. I versi di Naruto su di lui gli fecero capire che quello che stava facendo andava bene. Osò penetrarlo con la lingua, il suo piccolo muscolo umido passò senza che le pareti esterni facessero una reale resistenza.

Naruto gemette più chiaramente, un rantolio che fece venire i brividi a Obito.

“Ti senti bene?” domandò prima di leccare ancora. “Hai un sapore così dolce”.

Naruto piagnucolò, sentì le sue mani arrivare tra i suoi corti capelli neri e stringere con forza le ciocche, spingere per riportare la bocca sul suo punto sensibile. Obito ridacchiò, anche da sottomesso con le cosce spalancate Naruto riusciva a mantenere un carattere prepotente.

L’Omega lo guidò a dare attenzione anche al suo cazzo, ma Obito preferì alzare una mano a pompare l’erezione per continuare a leccare la fessura. Cercò di andare il più a fondo possibile, allenando i muscoli all’intrusione, per prepararli a prendere qualcosa di decisamente più grosso e duro.

Il respiro di Naruto aumentò, il suo corpo tremava irrigidito e dalle contrazioni sulla sua lingua capì che stava per raggiungere il suo limite. Ma non si fermò, al contrario migliorò la sua presa sul cazzo scivoloso e cominciò a muoversi con più forza, stimolandolo a ritmo con le sue lappate.

Poi Naruto si inarcò con la schiena, Obito lo trattenne saldamente per il fianco mentre il più piccolo gridava il orgasmo. Un fiotto di sperma uscì dalla sua erezione, sporcandogli lo stomaco.

Obito abbandonò il suo posto fra le cosce, sostituì la propria lingua con due dita che lo penetrarono senza sforzo da quanto erano rilassati i suoi muscoli dopo l’orgasmo. Lo penetrò lentamente, felice del modo in cui le sue pareti apparivano calde e scivolose al tatto. Alzò il viso per osservare Naruto e sorrise nel vederlo nel suo stato post-orgasmatico.

“Come sei sporco” lo prese in giro.

Nonostante tutto, Naruto riuscì a trovare la forza per lanciargli un’occhiataccia tra le ciglia socchiuse. Ridacchiò allo sguardo e tolse le due dita dalla fessura umida, provocando un brontolio nella gola del ragazzo. Alzò la mano al suo viso e con le dita sporche di umori viscidi gli accarezzò le labbra. Rimase stupito quando l’Omega le socchiuse senza che facesse nessuna pressione, prendendo i polpastrelli nella bocca. Obito lo osservò rapito mentre lo mordicchiava piano e poi leccava le dita. Il suo pensiero andò subito all’immagine di quella lingua avvolta attorno alla sua erezione.

Ma ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello.

Accarezzò la guancia di Naruto e gli baciò la fronte, il suo respiro si era visibilmente calmato dopo quei secondi di coccole. Tornò con le mani a divaricargli le cosce il più possibile e gli sollevò il bacino, in modo di aver un miglior accesso.

Tra l’eccitazione, Obito riuscì ad annusare anche del nervosismo. Non ne era sorpreso, Naruto era indubbiamente vergine, tutto quello lo stava sperimentando per la prima volta.

Senza rendersene conto, Obito cominciò a emettere delle vibrazioni con la gola, una sorta di fusa fatte per rassicurare il compagno. Si accucciò con il volto per strofinarsi con la fronte contro il suo ventre, ignorando lo sperma appiccicoso.

“Farò piano” promise.

Fu difficile mantenere la promessa quando il suo glande iniziò a spingere oltre il primo anello di muscoli, la sensazione di calore lo aggredì al ventre, al cervello. I suoi muscoli cominciarono a tremare nel tentativo di andare lento, a differenza di prima la resistenza era ora molto più sentita. Anche Naruto sembrò sopportarla meno, emise un piagnucolio e si dimenò con i fianchi, come a sfuggire a quella pressione.

“ _Fermo_ ” non riuscì a trattenersi ancora dall’usare la Voce.

Ormai i suoi istinti arcani avevano preso il possesso su di lui, era la sua natura Alpha ad avere comando sul suo corpo.

“Merda” ansimò Obito. “Sei stretto”.

Anche se non aveva nessun dubbio in proposito nemmeno prima, ormai era ovvio che nessun altro avesse avuto quel tipo di pretesa sull’Omega. La sensazione di possesso che derivò da quel pensiero lo fece spingere un po’ più bruscamente i suoi fianchi, infilandosi più a fondo.

Naruto si lamentò per il dolore e socchiuse gli occhi, delle lacrime si stavano accumulando tra le sue ciglia. Obito fece strofinare le punte dei loro nasi, consolandolo.

“Fidati di me” promise. “Ci farò stare bene. Mi prenderò cura di te”.

La presa serrata, rigida, sul suo cazzo sembrò allentarsi un poco a quelle parole e Obito si sentì capacitato a scivolare fino in fondo senza attrito. Naruto scattò alla sensazione e avvolse le sue braccia attorno al corpo di Obito, aggrappandosi con disperazione alle sue spalle.

Obito provò sollievo quando, lentamente, spinta dopo spinta, i lamenti di dolore venero sostituiti da gemiti sempre più acuti di piacere. Per conto suo, gli sembrava di impazzire mentre affondava tra le pareti calde, scivolose. Ogni volta che si ritraeva aveva la sensazione che il corpo di Naruto facesse di tutto per trattenerlo. Spinse fino ad avere il bordo del proprio knot sull’ingresso della fessura, ma non lo sforzò mai dentro, nemmeno quando Naruto cominciò ad andargli incontro nelle spinte. Ormai era vicino al suo limiti e l’istinto gli stava imponendo di penetrarlo anche con il knot, di completare definitivamente quell’atto, di mettere incinta l’Omega, ma su quel punto si mantenne lucido, irremovibile.

Afferrò il cazzo nuovamente indurito di Naruto e lo stimolò. Bastò solo quel gesto a fargli raggiungere il limite, il suo secondo orgasmo. Gli occhi azzurri rotolarono all’indietro mentre gridava, con i fianchi si spinse verso il bacino di Obito con così tanta irruenza che quasi temette di essere entrato tutto in lui. Ma puntò i talloni e riuscì a fermarlo, con la conseguenza che quell’attrito inaspettato e le contrazioni delle pareti interni fecero raggiungere anche a lui il suo massimo.

Sconvolto dalla sensazione, riuscì a sfilarsi fuori e il suo seme andò a creare una pozza sul ventre di Naruto, unendosi allo sperma dell’Omega stesso. Nonostante l’euforia dell’orgasmo, sentì la dissonanza per l’incompletezza dell’accoppiamento. La sua natura Alpha gridò in protesta e la stessa protesta la vide negli occhi sgranati di Naruto. L’Omega lo fissò incredulo, tradito e ferito.

“No, tu…” singhiozzò sollevandosi con la schiena.

Obito attivò lo sharingan e lo fece cadere velocemente in un genjutsu. L’espressione tradita dell’Omega si fece vacua, poi chiuse gli occhi cadendo nelle tenebre.

Guardò con attenzione la sua figura inanimata, le labbra socchiuse e le sopracciglia ancora contratte. Attese per assicurarsi che il genjutsu avesse fatto davvero affetto, a differenza dell’unica volta in cui lo aveva provato su di lui. Ma questa volta l’Omega rimase privo di conoscenza, doveva essere troppo esausto per combatterlo.

Obito sospirò, una stretta al cuore per essere ricorso a quel metodo. Ma Naruto era troppo combattivo, aveva bisogno di un attimo di pausa nonostante il loro calore e doveva spostare entrambi nella sua camera padronale. Quella era un posto adatto per il nido, non una stanza qualunque e mal riscaldata. 

Prese la coperta abbandonata sul terreno e passò la stoffa sul corpo di Naruto, pulendolo da tutti i liquidi vischiosi. Più tardi avrebbero dovuto fare un bagno completo.

Arrotolò la coperta e si rivestì, pronto a uscire. Immediatamente fuori si scontrò con Madara, appoggiato a una parete. Obito provò un impeto di rabbia al pensiero che per tutto il tempo fosse rimasto fuori dalla porta, ad ascoltare, ad assicurarsi che facesse il suo dovere. Per la frustrazione, gli gettò addosso la coperta sporca.

“Fatto” sibilò bellicoso. “Ora puoi anche andartene”.

Madara l’afferrò al volo e arricciò al naso, sentendo l’odore dei loro umori.

“So che non mi credi,” iniziò il patriarca degli Uchiha, “ma sono sinceramente interessato al tuo bene. Sono felice che tu abbia trovato un compagno”.

Obito non rispose, si limitò a guardarlo torvo mentre il potente shinobi lasciava cadere la coperta e si allontanava soddisfatto.


	6. Capriccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto squittì al pensiero e rotolò sull’ampio letto, raggomitolandosi.  
> “Kurama…” piagnucolò, perché si sentiva così sognante che aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. “È stato incredibile”.  
> Disgustoso, corresse la volpe indignata. Era così… sporco, bagnato e tu eri così vulnerabile! Non riesco a credere che a voi umani piaccia questa cosa.  
> Naruto ignorò quel commento, troppo emozionato per farsi gustare l’umore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora un capitolo pieno di smut!

Naruto si risvegliò tra coperte che avevano l’odore di Obito. E non solo.

In breve tempo tutti i ricordi del giorno prima lo aggredirono e per la vergogna affondò il viso sul cucino soffice.

Non sapeva nemmeno come processare tutto quello che era avvenuto, era stato troppo veloce e lui troppo debole per avere controllo su almeno una cosa. Tutto questo perché era stato così stupido da lasciarsi ingannare da uno stupido jutsu di richiamo. Rincontrarsi con Sasori era stato orribile, dopo che aveva sperato di essere scappato da lui per sempre… invece non era così, era stato messo di nuovo all’angolo, come una debole preda qualsiasi e lo aveva anche morso, cercando di rivendicarlo in quella foresta.

Naruto non era mai stato così tanto spaventato in vita sua.

Era raro che lasciasse a Kurama il controllo del suo corpo. Le poche volte si contavano sulle dita delle mani e risalivano tutte a quando era giovane, ancora inesperto e incapace di controllare le emozioni negative. Ma sapeva che in quel caso era stato costretto a farlo, altrimenti si sarebbe trovato legato a quell’Alpha disgustoso per sempre.

Come al solito, non ricordava nulla di quello che aveva fatto mentre era impossessato da Kurama. Tutto quello che aveva era l’impressione di una battaglia, di sentimenti di odio, rabbia e paura, ricordava il desiderio di distruggere, il chakra malvagio che lo corrodeva. C’erano poi stati quegli occhi rossi e infuocati, che avevano inglobato in tutta la sua visuale, trascinandolo in un mondo con il cielo rosso e la luna nera.

Quando si era risvegliato era in una stanza al riparo, protetto da un’enorme pantera. Ci aveva messo qualche secondo a riconoscere che era un animale ninja, l’evocazione di qualcuno. Probabilmente in un’altra situazione si sarebbe incuriosito, non conosceva nessuno che aveva un contratto con le pantere; gli unici felini che aveva mai visto erano i leopardi di montagna di Tobirama-sama.

Ma stava troppo male. Si sentiva malato, con la febbre, debole come se fosse stato dissanguato, ed era spaventato come se fosse ancora nella radura in balia del nemico. Non sapeva dove fosse, cosa fosse successo, era terrorizzato.

La sensazione di confusione era aumentata quando nella stanza era entrato Obito, furioso. La paura di Naruto era aumentata nell’annusare tutta quella rabbia, quella furia omicida, soprattutto perché la sentiva contro di lui.

Come quella notte al fiume, la sua natura Omega era emersa prepotentemente e questa volta era stato felice di lasciarla al comando, di abbandonarsi ai suoi istinti. Si era sottomesso a Obito, aveva lasciato che lo mordesse e prendesse quello che voleva. In qualche modo era riuscito a succhiare via quello strano veleno che lo aveva fatto ammalare, aveva eliminato la presenza di Sasori dal suo circolo sanguigno.

E poi si erano accoppiati.

Naruto squittì al pensiero e rotolò sull’ampio letto, raggomitolandosi.

“Kurama…” piagnucolò, perché si sentiva così sognante che aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. “È stato incredibile”.

 ** _Disgustoso_** , corresse la volpe indignata. **_Era così… sporco, bagnato e tu eri così vulnerabile! Non riesco a credere che a voi umani piaccia questa cosa_**.

Naruto ignorò quel commento, troppo emozionato per farsi gustare l’umore. Almeno in quella notte orribile era successo qualcosa di bello, finalmente aveva trovato un compagno. Ne era così felice che non gli importava più si trattasse di Uchiha, suo malgrado Obito aveva mostrato buon cuore nel rispettare la sua volontà di corteggiamento. E almeno era qualcuno che desiderava, che la sua natura Omega aveva già riconosciuto come proprio Alpha. Anzi, era qualcuno che per la prima volta lo aveva messo in contatto con la sua istintività.

Poi il pensiero andò alla fine del loro primo rapporto, al fatto che non fosse stato annodato. Al ricordo ringhiò al nulla, frustrato, ma si coprì anche il volto con le mani per l’imbarazzo. Nell’atto, quando credeva ancora che il knot da un momento all’altro si sarebbe bloccato dentro di lui, aveva pensato ancora al cucciolo che gli avrebbe dato e lo aveva voluto.

Glielo avrebbe permesso.

Ora non sapeva come sentirsi, se deluso o grato all’Alpha per non averlo permesso.

Si alzò a sedere, decidendo finalmente di studiare la stanza dove era stato scopato per il resto della notte. I ricordi erano confusi, ma era abbastanza certo di quello che era accaduto.

Sorrise fra sé e alzò una mano sulla nuca, per tastare il segno che testimoniava il legame che aveva appena stretto. Rimase deluso però di accorgersi che era avvolto da delle bende. Non erano strette, erano sottili e morbide, avvolgevano anche la sua spalla.

 ** _È stato il tuo nuovo amico,_** spiegò Kurama ** _. Penso sia per l’infezione che ha causato il marionettista. Uno spreco di tempo, l’ho già guarita_** , aggiunse in un borbottio.

Naruto rise al tono della volpe. “Obito non sa che ci sei tu a prenderti cura di me” lo blandì.

**_A proposito di questo, dobbiamo parlare._ **

“Uh? Tranquillo, non ho intenzione di parlare a Obito di te, non sono stupido” lo rassicurò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Ammettere di essere una reliquia preziosa era troppo rischioso, Obito poteva pensare che fosse più utile in altri modi che come compagno, proprio come avevano fatto i Senjū.

 ** _Non solo, c’è molto altro di cui discutere. Ma non ora, il tuo amico sta tornando_**.

Kurama finì appena di avvertirlo che il fusuma scivolò di lato, rivelando la figura di Obito. Indossava solo uno yukata, molto simile a quello della sera prima, e aveva un vassoio tra le mani. Lo stomaco di Naruto gorgogliò sentendo l’odore di frutta e riso.

Obito era molto più pallido del solito, le cicatrici più marcate e la fronte sudata, ma sorrise genuino quando lo vide sveglio.

“Buongiorno” lo salutò.

Richiuse il fusuma, impedendo all’odore della stanza di filtrare fuori. Dentro l’aria era pesante dei loro ferormoni eccitati, ma ora che Obito era davvero nella stanza poteva annusare come anche lui fosse nel suo rut. Era la prima volta che sentiva l’odore di un Alpha nel suo calore e se ne sentì subito dipendente. La sua attenzione sviò dal riso alla sua pelle, era quello che voleva mordere e assaggiare. La visione poi del morso arrossato sul suo collo fece inorgoglire Naruto, sapeva di avere zanne affilate e spesse, il segno sarebbe rimasto in quel modo vivido più a lungo rispetto a quello inferto da un qualsiasi altro Omega.

Obito appoggiò davanti al letto il vassoio con la loro colazione e gli rivolse uno sguardo attento.

“Fammi vedere l’infezione”.

Naruto si inginocchiò sedendosi sui propri calcagni e allungò il collo. In cambio della sua collaborazione ricevette un sorriso soddisfatto da Obito, che si avvicinò sul letto con lui. I suoi ferormoni erano davvero più aggressivi del solito, fecero agitare lo stomaco di Naruto provocando una pozza di calore nel suo fondo. Strinse i pugni cercando di rimanere tranquillo mentre srotolava la fasciatura. Si morse le labbra per non ridere alla faccia sorpresa di Obito, aveva abbastanza fiducia nelle capacità curative di Kurama per sapere che la sua pelle era intatta lì dove prima c’era stata la pretesa di Sasori e la sua infezione.

“Sei guarito” mormorò incredulo.

Naruto rabbrividì quando Obito andò a toccarlo in quel punto sensibile, la pelle pulsava ancora e poteva sentire invece il segno ancora presente del marchio di Obito. Inclinò la testa e quasi si cavò un occhio nel tentativo di vedere le impronte dei denti, avrebbe voluto avere uno specchio per farlo bene.

“Dobbiamo parlare di alcune cose, quello che è successo ieri” iniziò Obito con voce molto seria.

Naruto annuì distrattamente, avvicinandosi sempre di più al suo corpo.

“Sì, sì. Dopo” rispose con un sorriso malizioso.

Obito ricambiò il sorriso. “Giusto, prima la colazione”.

Naruto si sedette a cavalcioni sul suo grembo. “ _Dopo_.”

Il sorriso di Obito tremò, poi un vera risata scosse il suo petto. Abbracciò Naruto, stringendolo alla vita, mentre lui si concentrava nello sciogliere l’obi e aprire quello yukata. Fece scivolare le maniche dalle sue spalle, rivelando la pelle tesa sui muscoli. Le ferite che aveva sul viso procedevano anche sul suo collo, sulle spalle, il petto. Erano frastagliate, di diramavano come l’immagine di una saetta. Nel loro mondo era impossibile che uno shinobi non avesse delle cicatrici – a meno che non fosse come Naruto – ma anche così quelle di Obito erano spettacolari, insolite. Si chiese come se le fosse fatte e come potesse esserne sopravvissuto. Ma quello non era un buon momento di chiedere, l’odore della pelle e la visione della sua gola lo stava facendo impazzire. Abbassò il viso a seguire con la lingua una di quelle cicatrici biancastre, l’eccitazione che aumentava nel fondo del suo stomaco. Sentiva colare tra le sue cosce e il cazzo eccitato di Obito premeva contro il suo stomaco.

“Dopo” confermò Obito prendendolo per i fianchi.

Lo aiutò a sollevarsi, facendo leva sulle cosce, e Naruto ricadde sulla sua erezione. Dopo l’intera notte passata a scopare sentiva meno resistenza, il cazzo riusciva a scivolare tra le sue pareti senza essere affatto doloroso. Il knot però rimase fuori, appena a lambire la sua entrata con la sua grossezza.

Naruto tentò di fare quella pressione in più necessaria, ma Obito capovolse velocemente le posizioni. Si ritrovò sulla schiena, le gambe sollevate e aggrappate ai fianchi di Obito, che lo sovrastava senza schiacciarlo. Il cambiamento fu molto brusco, strappò un gemito a Naruto.

“Scusa” ansimò Obito. Spinse con il bacino, lentamente. “Meglio?”

Naruto si contorse, portò le braccia sulla sua nuca e affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, per poi tirarli.

“Di più” pretese.

Obito lo accontentò, aumentando la velocità delle spinte. Cercò di affondare il più possibile, cercando quel punto dolce dentro di lui. L’odore di Naruto aumentava a ogni spinta, sollecitato dalle ondate di piacere che lo scuotevano. Gettò la testa all’indietro, scoprendo la sua gola in modo invitante.

Obito sentì le proprie zanne crescere, premere contro le labbra per mordere quella pelle caramello. Tranne che il segno del bond, ogni altro morso che gli aveva lasciato era già guarito. A Obito non piaceva questa velocità di guarigione impressionante.

Affondò con il viso, stringendo le zanne nella carne vulnerabile. Il sangue era rosso, aveva di nuovo il suo sapore ferroso e non più avvelenato. Vibrò di soddisfazione nel sentire che ogni pretesa dell’altro Alpha era sparita del tutto dal corpo di Naruto.

Leccò la sua pelle, spingendosi in modo sempre più insensato.

“Se Sasori tornerà per prenderti, lo ucciderò” ringhiò. Le sue mani si aggrapparono con più forza ai suoi fianchi, spingendo con più violenza. “Lo ucciderò” ripeté fomentato dall’immagine della testa decapitata del rivale.

Naruto non riuscì a replicare. Si sentiva sopraffatto dalla stretta, dalle spinte, dall’eccitazione. L’odore possessivo di Obito lo stritolava, avvolgeva la sua testa stordendolo.

“Ti aiuterò a ucciderlo allora, lo odio” riuscì a dire però.

L’espressione di quel sentimento fece gioire la natura di Obito. “Baciami” ordinò.

Naruto emise suono morbidi e seducenti contro la sua bocca, la lingua che lambiva vorace le labbra del suo Alpha. Obito brontolò compiaciuto a quella reazione solerte.

Naruto raggiunse lentamente il suo apice, in un orgasmo prolungato e dolce. Obito continuò a muoversi, cavalcando l’orgasmo di Naruto finché non venne a sua volta.

I suoi istinti Omega fecero le fusa soddisfatti sentendo la quantità del seme, il suo compagno era fertile. Eppure…

“ _Perché_?” sbottò Naruto sentendo che il knot ancora una volta restava fuori, permettendo a Obito di sfilarsi subito da lui.

“È meglio così” gli rispose evasivo.

Obito era fertile e anche Naruto sapeva di esserlo, la sua parte irrazionale non poteva sopportare la spreco e in quel momento, con la testa ancora leggera dall’euforia dell’orgasmo, era completamente in balia dei suoi sentimenti da Omega. Si sentiva come se fosse stato derubato da qualcosa che meritava, come se quell’Alpha lo stesse prendendo in giro. Offeso si rannicchiò in se stesso, dandogli le spalle. Obito baciò dolcemente la pelle nuda, cercò di rassicurare il suo turbamento strofinandosi sul suo collo.

“Mi dispiace, ma è davvero meglio così” ripeté.

Naruto lo sapeva, non voleva finire incinta, ma sentiva comunque un senso di incompletezza. Sentiva che sarebbe stato soddisfatto solo una volta ricevuto il knot, così gli sembrava di imbrogliare.

Obito si arrotolò attorno alla sua figura, appoggiando le mani sul suo ventre. Lo strinse stretto, premendolo su di lui.

“È così male?” chiese preoccupato.

Naruto scosse la testa. “Dà solo fastidio… non lo sento giusto”.

Anche per Obito era lo stesso, ma non lo disse. Gli costava molto frenare i suoi istinti, ma era terrorizzato dopo… l’ultima volta. Non voleva dare a Madara altri mezzi per ferirlo, già che sapesse dell’esistenza di Naruto lo metteva in ansia.

Gli leccò la nuca. “Non voglio metterti incinta”.

Naruto lo trovò strano. Aveva sempre creduto che gli Alpha dessero la caccia agli Omega, rapendoli anche dagli altri clan, proprio per questo.

“E allora perché mi hai preso?” domandò.

La risposta di Obito arrivò veloce, senza esitazione.

“Perché voglio un compagno”.

Naruto sorrise a quella risposta genuina, riconoscendola come propria. Si sistemò meglio fra le sue braccia, felice. Forse era incappato in Obito in un modo pericoloso, per caso e da nemici; ma sembrava che fossero stato un disegno del Saggio a guidarlo da lui.

Nonostante la sofferenza di non essere stato annodato, la consapevolezza che non sarebbe rimasto incinta e le parole di Obito lo fecero rilassare. Si abbandonò nel bozzolo di quell’abbraccio, pronto ad addormentarsi.

Ma Obito aveva altri piani. Gli colpì piano con il naso la nuca, poi si alzò lasciandolo scoperto al freddo.

“Dobbiamo parlare”.

Naruto si lamentò, cercando inutilmente il contatto perso. Alla fine dovette ammettere la sconfitta e si alzò pigramente, stiracchiandoti.

“Ti ho già detto quello che è successo ieri notte” si lamentò.

Cercò Obito e sgranò gli occhi nel vedere che si stava inginocchiando davanti a lui, nella posa di espiazione, con la fronte che tocca il pavimento, i gomiti larghi.

“Mi dispiace” disse serio. “Mi dispiace che il nostro accoppiamento sia stato ufficializzato in modo tanto brusco. Volevo fosse fatto in modo più adeguato e conforme ai tuoi desideri”.

Naruto era confuso. Certo, aveva fantasticato per anni sul momento in cui avrebbe incontrato il suo compagno, il loro accoppiamento; sarebbe stato un momento magico, dopo un lungo corteggiamento, molto dolce e gentile. A pensarci, in confronto a quello che era accaduto la notte prima era stato molto… ferino, brusco come aveva detto Obito. Ma era anche vero che nella realtà la maggior parte degli accoppiamenti tra Alpha e Omega avvenivano in tende e per rapimenti.

Era quello che sarebbe successo con Sasori.

Rabbrividì al pensiero. “Mi dispiace di essermi fatto catturare”.

Obito alzò il viso e contrasse le sopracciglia. Si sollevò e alzò le braccia, invitandolo contro il suo petto. Naruto non ignorò il suggerimento e si sistemò sotto il suo mento.

“Lo hai combattuto però” disse Obito e Naruto annuì. “Come?”

Naruto si morse le labbra, non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire. Non ricordava molto dello scontro, non sapeva nemmeno chi lo avesse messo sotto genjutsi e come si fosse risvegliato nella casa di Obito.

Kurama arrivò in sui aiuto.

 ** _È stato Uchiha Madara_**. Si irrigidì a quella scoperta. **_È intervenuto nel mezzo del combattimento e ha fatto scappare Sasori. Ha usato il Mangekyo Sharingan per metterti sotto genjutsu. Non l’ho combattuto perché non si accorgesse della mia presenza_**.

La spiegazione di Kurama lasciò in Naruto molte domande. Innanzitutto cosa fosse un Mangekyo e perché mai con un genjutsu qualcuno potesse scoprire la presenza del demone in lui. Si concentrò piuttosto sulla conseguenza di quel fatto, Madara lo aveva visto mentre era sotto la possessione della volpe…

“Ho usato un mio jutsu segreto” ammise senza esporsi troppo.

Obito non aumentò né allentò la stretta. “Che jutsu?”

Non rispose, serrando le labbra cocciuto. Il cuore gli batteva fortissimo nel petto, era sicuro che anche Obito potesse sentirlo. Infatti lo prese per il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo.

“Che jutsu, _Omega_?” domandò più basso.

Naruto sentì lo stomaco contorcersi e odiò che stesse facendo appello alla sua natura arcana, ma non era qualcosa che funzionava con lui. Lo aveva addestrato a quello, non avrebbe risposto nemmeno alla Voce. Tenne perciò le labbra serrate.

“Naruto”, ripeté Obito, “devi dirmelo”.

 _Certo, come no_ , sbuffò fra sé.

“Qualsiasi fedeltà dovessi ai Senjū, ora la devi a me”.

Ma non questo, Naruto non avrebbe parlato su _questo_. Aveva scelto Obito come compagno, ma Kurama era un segreto troppo prezioso, pericoloso. Cosa sarebbe successo se anche gli altri Clan avessero scoperto che i Bijū potevano essere intrappolati dentro i bambini? Sarebbe iniziata una caccia ai demoni, una nuova era di sangue e distruzione, Naruto non voleva che nessun altro subisse il destino suo e di sua madre.

Obito sospirò al suo silenzio cocciuto, appoggiò entrambi i palmi delle mani sulle sue guance.

“Almeno permettimi di conoscere la tua linea di sangue, il tuo Clan. Non sei un Senjū”.

“Non ho un Clan” rispose.

Era una mezza bugia. Era un Uzumaki, ma gli Uzumaki non sapevano della sua esistenza, non era come se potesse considerarsi un membro del clan. Inoltre lo aveva scoperto da poco, quando aveva incontrato quell’uomo. Prima di incontrare l’Eremita dei Rospi non sapeva nulla dei suoi genitori, i Capitani non gliene avevano mai parlato, a dirla tutta credeva di essere stato generato da Kurama stesso.

Stranamente, su questo Obito non insistette e parve credergli.

“I tuoi genitori? Tuo padre?”

Naruto rizzò le orecchie e distolse lo sguardo, gli parve sospetto che avesse spinto su suo padre in particolare. Rimase in silenzio, finché Obito non spezzò di nuovo il silenzio.

“Sei il figlio Namikaze Minato, il Kiiroi Senkō?”

Naruto tenne lo sguardo basso, anche se aveva sussultato a sentire quel nome. Non sapeva come rispondere, quale fosse la disposizione di Obito a questo, il Kiiroi Senkō aveva ucciso moltissimi Uchiha, quasi quanti il Demone Bianco.

Obito tornò a prenderlo per il mento, alzandogli il viso. Era così vicino che i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Naruto arricciò le dita dei piedi nel sentire il suo odore, quella non era una conversazione da tenere in heat. Voleva saltargli addosso, baciarlo, riavere il suo cazzo dentro a premere fino a farlo svenire.

Obito tracciò i suoi lineamenti con le punta delle dita.

“Sei uguale a lui. Soprattutto il colore degli occhi…”

Naruto sgranò le palpebre, dimenticandosi ogni cauzione. “Lo hai conosciuto?”

“L’ho affrontato” corresse. “Ho incontrato i suoi occhi a questa distanza, ho avuto il suo kunai alla gola”.

Naruto trattenne il fiato e attese che continuasse.

“Quella volta io e la mia squadra ci siamo salvati per puro miracolo. Credevo che saremmo morti tutti, è stato spaventoso”.

Terminò quella frase baciandogli le labbra e Naruto si sciolse definitivamente, non aveva senso mantenere quel segreto se Obito lo aveva già scoperto.

“Non l’ho mai conosciuto” ammise con la voce raffreddata. “È morto insieme a mia madre il giorno in cui sono nato. Non so nulla dei miei genitori, sono stato cresciuto come… _bene comune_ dell’accampamento”.

Se quello che diceva suonava strano a Obito, lui non commentò. Intristì lo sguardo e strofinò le loro guance, in segno di supporto.

“Anche i miei genitori sono morti quando ero troppo piccolo per ricordarli. Il Clan mi ha cresciuto”.

Naruto ricambiò lo strofinamento, riconoscendo le sue parole.

“Basta con le domande” promise Obito e si sentì molto meglio a quella prospettiva. Aveva ancora fame, e non della colazione. Le mani di Obito tornarono sui suoi fianchi e Naruto aprì ancora le gambe, trovando un incastro per i loro inguini.

Kurama poteva borbottare in fastidio nella sua testa, ma Naruto adorava tutto quello.

“Voglio aiutarti a costruire il nido” disse Obito, accarezzandogli la schiena nuda.

Naruto sorrise. “Solitamente scavo un buco sul terreno, lo copro di foglie e mi nascondo dentro con una coperta”.

Obito alzò la testa, guardando la sua camera padronale, il pavimento in tatami, non un posto adatta per scavare.

“Uhm… troveremo una soluzione” promise.

Naruto rise e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi in un nuovo bacio mozzafiato.

**

Naruto si sentiva la testa fottuta, ma andava bene così. Dopo l’ennesimo post-orgasmo stava bene appoggiato sul petto di Obito, la faccia proprio fra le sue clavicole. Il suo naso si arricciava di tanto in tanto, deliziato dalle ondate di ferormoni che lo raggiungevano. Obito inoltre stava facendo quella cosa strana che facevano gli Alpha: non erano fusa, ma era un rombare del petto e della gola che lo rilassava come niente prima. Rannicchiato in quel modo, era certo di aver trovato il proprio posto nell’universo. Certo, se questo fosse accaduto dentro il suo nido sarebbe stato ancora più fantastico, ma per il momento doveva accontentarsi.

Brontolò quando con una mano Obito lo fece rotolare via, spostandolo dal suo petto al pavimento. Ma non protestò troppo, credendo che avesse semplicemente intenzione di ricominciare e aprì le sue cosce, entusiasta alla prospettiva di sentirlo scivolare ancora dentro.

Il sesso era diventato una specie di droga in quel momento. Sentiva di non aver bisogno di altro al mondo.

Obito però non stava facendo niente del genere.

“Ehi!” chiamò aprendo gli occhi.

Trovò Obito in piedi a fissarlo, le guance rosse e lucide davanti alla sua posa provocante. Naruto si accorse anche però che non sembrava intenzionato a trovare il suo posto fra le sue gambe spalancate.

“Dove stai andando?” domandò mettendosi in una posa più comoda per parlare.

“A prenderci del cibo. E forse a scaldare l’acqua per un bagno”.

Quello che il cervello di Naruto percepì fu che _il suo Alpha stava per andarsene_. Inaccettabile. Il suo cuore cominciò ad annichilirsi per l’abbandono che stava già provando. Prima che Obito potesse fare un solo passo si scagliò su di lui, abbracciandolo alla vita; il suo viso finì a premere proprio contro l’inguine, dove poteva sentire il pene di Obito contrarsi per tornare nuovamente duro.

“Non andare!” pianse.

“Devo solo andare in cucina…”

“Non andare!” ripeté con più forza.

Non gli importava dove doveva andare, se nelle Montagne del Paese dei Fulmini o semplicemente nell’altra stanza, non voleva che lo lasciasse e basta.

 ** _Sei patetico_** , lo avvisò Kurama nella sua mente ma lo spazzò via.

In quel momento si sentiva legittimato a essere capriccioso e ad avere quello che voleva: ovvero il cazzo di Obito che lo penetrava ripetutamente. Possibilmente anche quel fottuto knot, _grazie_.

Cercò di leccare languidamente l’erezione ormai completa, ma Obito lo afferrò per i capelli tirandogli la testa all’indietro. Anche se così l’Alpha non aiutò molto la sua situazione: vedere Naruto trattenuto per i capelli, la testa piegata in quell’angolazione che scopriva il collo e la lingua ancora tesa fuori mandava molto sangue nella zona sud del suo corpo.

“Dobbiamo mangiare qualcosa!” cercò di essere il più autoritario possibile.

“Potresti mangiare me, Alpha”.

Quello era sleale, fare riferimento alla sua natura più profonda. Soprattutto perché quando era Obito a farlo sembrava non ottenere nessun effetto, invece appena lo faceva Naruto si sentiva pronto a inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi per offrirgli tutto.

Questa volta tentò di restare irremovibile. Avevano passato il pomeriggio ad accoppiarsi, il calore consumava molte calorie e liquidi. Dovevano mangiare e idratarsi prima che diventassero troppo deboli e si ammalassero.

“No, Omega” rispose quindi giocando la stessa carte. “Un pasto vero. Cibo vero”.

“Nnnn, no. Dopo” borbottò riuscendo in qualche modo a strofinarsi sulla ghiandola sul polso della mano che lo stava trattenendo.

“Non mangiamo e beviamo da troppe ore” affermò tentando di fare appello alla sua parte logica. Se quella animale non funzionava, almeno quella umana doveva essere dalla sua parte!

Pio desiderio.

Naruto si accigliò e decise che era stato un buon Omega sottomesso anche troppo. Usò la sua forza guadagnata in anni di allenamento durissimo e, forse complice la sorpresa dell’Alpha, capovolse facilmente Obito tirandolo giù sul pavimento. I loro corpi finirono pressati insieme e Naruto miagolò felice di sentire le loro erezioni strusciarsi.

“Stupido Alpha, dovresti prenderti cura di me” gli rinfacciò accusatorio.

Gli occhi carbone di Obito brillarono per l’insulto alla sua natura Alpha. Prese un lungo respiro, cercando di calmare i suoi sensi impazziti.

“Lo sto facendo, assicurandomi che tu non muoia di fame!” sbottò a denti stretti e, per buona misura, capovolse la posizione inchiodandolo fra il proprio corpo e il pavimento.

Naruto sorrise apertamente, perché era proprio nella posizione che lo aveva voluto fin da subito: fra le sue cosce divaricate. Per maggior sicurezze sollevò le gambe e incrociò le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, sicuro di non farlo scappare da lì. Lo guardò languido, mordendosi le labbra. Obito sbuffò, rendendosi conto della trappola in cui si era lasciato cadere.

“Andiamo, Obito” lo incitò Naruto, alzando il bacino. Anche se quelle erano le sue prime esperienza, sapeva cosa doveva dire per convincere uno stupido Alpha in calore: “Fottimi, riempimi con il tuo grosso knot”.

Dal modo in cui il corpo fremette in risposta sapeva di starlo mandando verso il suo limite.

“Dannazione!” sbottò infatti e Naruto si sentì orgoglioso di riuscire a rendere qualcuno così forte così disperato. “No, dopo. Prima cibo, poi sesso”.

“Sesso, poi cibo” ribatté.

“Cibo o _niente sesso_!” ringhiò più forte, questa volta snudando le zanne.

E Naruto pensò che fosse arrivato un buon momento per piangere un po’, del resto la minaccia di Obito era davvero spaventosa. Nel suo stato attuale la minaccia di non essere più scopato sembrava a una condanna a morte. Senza sforzo i suoi occhi diventarono umidi e le ciglia si bagnarono, intrappolando qualche lacrima negli angoli.

“Per favore, Alpha… Brucia” supplicò in un piagnucolio, sperando che il fare riferimento a un dolore fisico inducesse Obito a lenire la sofferenza.

Probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto usare quella tecnica molto prima, perché tutta la risolutezza sul volto di Obito si sgretolò. Si abbassò sui suoi occhi, baciando via le lacrime con adorazione.

“Va bene, piccolo, va bene” promise.

Naruto tentò di non sorridere in modo troppo evidente, ma la soddisfazione scacciò via tutte le lacrime. Se da più giovane avesse saputo di essere così persuasivo se si affidava alla sua natura Omega, probabilmente avrebbe reso la vita di Iruka-sensei ancor più un inferno.

Provò una fitta di nostalgia al pensiero del maestro, ma non era il momento di lasciarsi trascinare via dal passato. Aprì le labbra e cercò la bocca di Obito per baciarlo, spingendo con la lingua contro i suoi denti, sentendo la forma più affilata delle zanne. Gli morse il labbro, strusciando i loro inguini in cerca del suo meritato premio.

Obito finalmente colse il suggerimento. Lo prese per il glutei sollevandolo quel tanto che bastava per penetrarlo in una sola e secca spinta. Tanto Naruto era così bagnato da non aver solo creato una chiazza sul pavimento, ma aver eliminato anche ogni forma fastidiosa di attrito.

“Oh, sì” esultò euforico per aver ottenuto quella sensazione. Si aggrappò con più forza ancora con le braccia alla sua schiena, dondolando per avere più stimolazione, per essere allargato ancor di più.

“Mi annoderai?” domandò quasi supplicando.

“Non ancora” lo deluse, ma la spinta profonda e lenta cancellò subito l’insoddisfazione.

Obito voleva affondare con la testa a mordere il collo esposto, leccare il profilo della gola. Ma non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dall’espressione estasiata di Naruto, dal sorrisetto che piegava le sue labbra sugli angoli. Rimase rapito a fissare come reagiva a ogni stimolo, cambiando espressione a seconda di come e dove spingeva, sensibile alla minima variazione. Fu così che riuscì a trovare il punto esatto da stimolare, quello che gli faceva inarcare la schiena, urlare e contrarre le pareti interne.

Obito sperò che Naruto venisse presto, perché schiacciato in quel modo lui era ormai al suo limite.

Fortunatamente il Saggio ascoltò la sua preghiera, Naruto venne spruzzando sperma tra i loro stomaci e aumentando il suo lubrificante naturale, permettendo a Obito di scivolare più veloce, più in fondo. Le contrazioni allargarono anche i muscoli dell’apertura, come a prepararlo a ricevere il knot, ma Obito si fermò prima. Venne senza cavalcare l’orgasmo, ansimando sul collo di Naruto.

Naruto piagnucolò qualcosa, stringendolo più forte. Quel gesto lo fece ridacchiare.

“Omega capriccioso” lo insultò bonariamente, esausto.

Naruto lo strinse ancor di più. “Se non volevi soddisfare i miei capricci, allora potevi evitare di prendermi” borbottò.

Obito rise ancora e, nonostante la resistenza del più giovane, si sollevò staccandosi da lui.

“Non mi sto lamentando”, gli fece presente alzando gli occhi al cielo, “ma devi ammetterlo, sei abbastanza capriccioso”.

Quando tornò a guardarlo, trovò Naruto con la mano in mezzo alle sue gambe e la sua fessura ancora aperta, fradicia. Con le dita stava raccogliendo lo sperma che aveva iniziato a fuoriuscire. Naruto gli rivolse un sorriso innocente in risposta alla sua occhiata torbida e, ancora più tentatore, si portò le dita sporche alla bocca, pulendosi con la lingua.

Obito serrò gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo, maledicendo il rut che rendeva praticamente inesistente qualsiasi periodo refrattario e faceva contorcere di nuovo le sue interiora dal desiderio.

“Obito?” lo chiamò Naruto.

“Uhm?” si voltò a guardarlo con un sospiro rassegnato.

“Che cosa fai ancora qui? Sto morendo di fame! Prendimi qualcosa da mangiare!” lo rimbeccò con un sorrisetto che avrebbe riempito d’orgoglio il demone volpe dentro di lui.


	7. Ladro in cantina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto scopre qualcosa sullo sharingan e ha un incontro molto ravvicinato con Madara.

Naruto uscì dal nido, trovandolo vuoto. La stanza padronale era illuminata dal sole e anche lì non si vedeva nessuna traccia di Obito. Dopo tre giorni in cui non si erano mai staccati, in cui si era svegliato trovandolo sempre al proprio fianco, era una piacevole novità. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per raccogliere i propri pensieri senza essere distratto dai suoi bisogni fisici e dall’odore di Obito.

Alla fine aveva dovuto rinunciare alla sua classica tecnica di nidificazione, anche se a un certo punto l’istinto era stato così forte che aveva rischiato di rompere il pavimento con un rasengan per avere il suo buco dove nascondersi. Obito era intervenuto prontamente, impedendogli di distruggere la sua casa.

Naruto era confuso e un po’ spaventato: i suoi istinti Omega non erano mai stati così fuori controllo. Era capitato altre volte che non potesse creare un nido durante l’heat e mai si era sentito così vulnerabile e addolorato da quella mancanza, al punto da agire in modo irrazionale.

Obito era quindi intervenuto usando l’arte del legno. Aveva creato nell’angolo della stanza più lontano dalla porta un bozzolo in legno, con un buco su cui entrare. Dentro ci stavano comodamente entrambi ed era stato reso confortevole da coperte soffici e cuscini. Era perfetto, era buio e protetto e i loro odori si mescolavano velocemente marcandone il possesso. La sua natura arcana faceva le fuse per la soddisfazione, fiera che il suo Alpha fosse riuscito a trovare rapidamente una soluzione. Kurama guardava a tutto quello con scetticismo e anche un po’ spaventato. Aveva assistito alle follie istintive di Naruto durante l’heat, ma non avevano mai avuto così presa nella sua mente, per lui era come se fosse definitivamente impazzito.

Comunque, al di là di tutto, Naruto aveva almeno avuto la prontezza di chiedere spiegazioni a Obito sul Mokuton mentre lui creava il loro nido.

L’Uchiha aveva avuto la faccia tosta di ripetere: “È un mio jutsu segreto”.

Naruto aveva recepito il messaggio: informazioni in cambio di informazioni. Anche se il ricatto lo infastidiva, sapeva di essere stato lui a creare quella situazione con la sua riluttanza ad aprirsi… su tutto.

L’odore di Obito nella stanza era più debole, doveva essere uscito da molte ore.

Decise di uscire a sua volta ed esplorare la proprietà. Non aveva visto nulla della casa, se non due stanze ed entrambe solo per scopare. Si vestì velocemente con abiti puliti, appartenenti a Obito, e risvoltò le maniche. Erano comunque molto informi, ma Naruto non sapeva se ci fossero vestiti per lui, della sua taglia. Sulla schiena aveva il cucito il ventaglio degli Uchiha e per la prima volta non lo scucì via.

Non avrebbe avuto senso: ora era una proprietà del clan.

Girò incuriosito, entrando in ogni stanza che trovava aperta. Un corridoio largo le univa tutte in un labirinto facile da percorrere.

C’era un bagno, subito dopo la stanza padronale dove avevano fatto il nido. Poi c’era una grande sala con un lungo tavolino basso e delle stuoie, alla parete teste imbalsamate di animali e anche un caminetto per l’inverno. Subito di fianco trovò la cucina, in cui c’erano dei domestici che impastavano il pane e affettavano verdure. Tutti lo salutarono cordialmente e con rispetto, per nulla stupiti della sua presenza. Naruto uscì velocemente, riprendendo la sua esplorazione.

Le pareti erano dipinte con raffigurazioni naturali molto belle, ma le stanze erano quasi tutte piccole e vuote. Non sapeva che senso avessero, visto che non contenevano neanche un mobile, erano praticamente inutilizzate. Percorse tutta la casa fino a uscire sotto un porticato, un bel giardino con un pozzo si estendeva davanti a lui.

Felice di sentire l’odore dell’aria estiva, camminò sull’erba verde a piedi nudi. Era tutto ben curato, con ciottoli regolari a delimitare sentieri che portavano a campi di allenamento. Invece di prendere uno di quei sentieri, ne seguì uno che lo portò fino a una porta di legno nel terreno. Incuriosito aprì le ante, l’aria fredda lo colpì come una corrente. Iniziò a scendere la scala, la temperatura che si abbassava sempre di più e quando arrivò al fondo capì di trovarsi in una cantina. Subito c’erano appese due torce e Naruto usò la sua bassa conoscenza nel jutsu di fuoco per accenderne una.

Schiarì la strada davanti a sé e rimase di sasso.

Era decisamente una cantina.

E Obito aveva una quantità folle di cibo.

“Per il Saggio, Kurama!” gridò non trattenendo l’incredulità.

 ** _Il tuo amico non ti farà certo morire di fame_** , brontolò la volpe.

Naruto aveva sofferto la fame, come tutti nel suo accampamento. L’inverno era sempre rigido e arrivava sempre quel momento in cui le provviste non sembravano essere più sufficienti. Il razionamento era terribile, Naruto si era ritrovato più volte senza la propria parte… Ma con tutto quel cibo non c’era nemmeno da temere un simile futuro!

 ** _Credo sia arrivato il momento di parlare_** , continuò la volpe, soddisfatto di essere stato finalmente interpellato. Quei giorni dove il suo umano non aveva fatto altro che accoppiarsi erano stati davvero duri per lui.

“Uhm, sì, sì” borbottò distrattamente Naruto.

Con il fuoco fece luce su tutti gli alimenti stipati, sentendo l’acquolina nella bocca. Effettivamente non mangiava dalla sera prima e lì c’era letteralmente qualsiasi tipo di cibo.

**_Sei stato molto bravo a non rivelare al tuo amico che sei un Uzumaki, probabilmente crede davvero che tu non appartenga a nessuna linea di sangue shinobi, proprio come tuo padre._ **

Naruto lo stava ascoltando a malapena. La sua attenzione era su tutte le verdure impilate negli scaffali, ma non c’erano solo quelle. Immerso nel sale c’era anche il pesce… e la carne! Dubitava che il suo stesso accampamento avesse mai posseduto così tanta carne.

 ** _Ma temo che una volta che questa vostra…_** **folle frenesia _finirà, cercherà di capire qualcosa di più sulla tua origine e sul tuo potere_**.

C’erano dei fagioli rossi. Lo sguardo di Naruto si illuminò alla vista, erano il suo cibo preferito. Erano bolliti, raccolti dentro barattoli isolanti ed erano tantissimi, sicuramente nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto se se ne fosse mangiati un po’.

 ** _Non devi assolutamente farti mettere sotto genjutsu_** , continuò intanto con serietà Kurama.

Naruto si ficcò in bocca una manciata di legumi. “Eh? Perché? Tu riesci sempre a dissolverli dattebayo”.

**_Purtroppo non sono in grado di contrastare lo sharingan. Soprattutto il Mangekyo Sharingan._ **

“È la seconda volta che lo nomini” notò leccandosi le labbra. “Che cos’è?”

**_È un’evoluzione dell’usuale sharingan, molto difficile da raggiungere… so che un tempo ci riuscì solo Indra_ ** **_Ō_ ** **_tsutsuki._ **

Naruto sbatté le palpebre nel sentire il nome di quel semidio, che nella sua mente era sempre appartenuto al mito: il figlio maggiore del Saggio, l’antenato leggendario del Clan Uchiha.

**_A quanto pare, in questa generazione Madara è riuscito a ottenere le condizioni per svilupparlo… E credo che lo stesso sia successo anche con il tuo amico._ **

Alcuni fagioli caddero prima che li ficcasse correttamente in bocca da quanto era sorpreso.

“Obito ha il Mangekyo?”

**_Credo. Credo che la sua tecnica di teletrasporto sia legata al Mangekyo._ **

“Wow, può davvero fare qualcosa di così figo?”

Kurama sospirò per la leggerezza con cui Naruto stava prendendo quelle notizie.

**_Non solo… ho un sospetto e se si rivelasse corretto, noi due saremo nei guai. Ascoltami attentamente, per favore._ **

Naruto abbassò il barattolo di fagioli di cui si era appropriato e si sedette a gambe incrociate.

“Ti ascolto” assicurò.

 ** _Parliamo di quando sei nato_**.

Si rabbuiò di colpo, per nulla felice all’idea. Parlare delle circostanze della sua nascita non era mai piacevole, soprattutto perché nessuno si era mai preso la briga di spiegargliele correttamente. Tutto quello che sapeva era: gli Uchiha attaccano il villaggio, sua madre muore subito dopo il parto, Kurama fa un po’ di casino, suo padre sigilla Kurama in lui, suo padre muore.

E nel frattempo era morto anche metà accampamento, un dettaglio che tutti gli avevano amputato come colpa. Anche se, tecnicamente, non era stata colpa sua!

**_Come sai, gli Uchiha attaccarono quella notte. Uno di loro, e bada bene, non uno qualunque ma proprio Uchiha Tajima, trovò tua madre subito dopo il parto. La mise sotto genjutsu e si accorse della mia presenza._ **

Naruto spalancò la bocca. “Com’è possibile?”

**_Il suo chakra riuscì a incatenarmi e imprigionarmi, mi fece prendere possesso del corpo di tua madre e con esso mi controllò. Tuo padre mi fermò e conosci il resto della storia. Ma il punto è che uno sharingan potente come il Mangekyo è in grado di controllarmi._ **

Naruto era senza parole, sul momento non riuscì neanche a replicare.

**_Questi Uchiha sembrano non sapere ancora nulla della mia presenza, meglio così. Ma se mai venissero a saperlo…_ **

Deglutì, se quello che la volpe diceva era vero potevano davvero controllarlo. Non come avevano fatto i Senjū, con ordini e pressioni psicologiche. Avrebbero davvero potuto annientare la sua volontà, piazzarlo in un genjutsu perenne, renderlo una pura arma.

“Perché me lo dici solo ora?!”

 ** _Perché non ne avevo la certezza!,_** protestò davanti all’accusa. **_Credevo che Tajima fosse riuscito a controllarmi solo perché io e tua madre eravamo indeboliti dalla gravidanza e dal parto. Non hai idea di quanto chakra hai portato via mentre eri solo un feto_** , borbottò risentito.

Questo era un motivo per cui non doveva restare incinta, per quanto la sua natura Omega protestasse ogni volta che Obito non lo annodava.

“E adesso perché non hai più il dubbio?”

 ** _Perché nel nostro incontro con Madara lui è quasi riuscito a raggiungermi_** , spiegò innervosito. **_Ho ritratto subito il mio chakra lasciando che il genjutsu facesse effetto, così che non cercasse più a fondo. Ma temo abbia visto qualcosa…_**

Naruto immerse le mani tra i fagioli, cercando conforto nella sensazione.

“Che cosa possiamo fare quindi?”

**_Sarebbe meglio che tu non usassi il mio chakra e non ti facessi mettere più sotto genjutsu. E soprattutto dobbiamo trovare una scusa per il manto di chakra che li accontenti, qualcosa che non li faccia insospettire e chiuda la faccenda. Il tuo amico non smetterà di chiedere finché non avrà una risposta._ **

Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Di’ un po’, Kurama, lo chiamerai _il mio amico_ per sempre?”

Una voce dall’alto lo fece sussultare.

“Chi sarebbe Kurama?”

Si alzò di scatto, nell’azione brusca colpì il barattolo di fagioli rossi spargendoli attorno a lui sul terreno. Sulle scale c’era un ragazzo poco più grande di lui, capelli ricci e un sorriso da piantagrane sul viso affilato.

“Guarda un po’” disse divertito, “sembra che abbiamo trovato un ladruncolo!”

“Non sono un ladro!” gridò indignato, le mani piene di fagioli.

**

Fin da piccolo gli avevano detto che avrebbe potuto avere difficoltà nell’andare d’accordo con altri Alpha. Spesso le due nature dominanti si scontravano in cerca della supremazia, provocando continue liti e scontri. Sorprendentemente, Obito non aveva mai avuto questo problema.

Certo, da bambini c’erano stati molti attriti tra lui e Kakashi, ma questo prima che presentassero i loro generi, non aveva nulla a che fare con le loro nature Alpha. Anzi era proprio una volta diventati adolescenti, che erano maturati, che avevano imparato ad avere un’ottima partnership. Obito sapeva che la sua tolleranza e simpatia per gli altri Alpha era una sua peculiarità.

In quel momento però non desiderava altro che prendere tutti i suoi parenti, Madara per primo, e gettarli fuori dalla sua proprietà, lontano dal _suo_ territorio.

Probabilmente era il rut a parlare, non ne aveva mai avuto uno così aggressivo e prolungato in tutta la sua vita. Doveva essere la presenza dell’Omega, il fatto che avesse appena trovato un compagno… per gli dei non lo sapeva!

Sapeva solo che stava facendo uno sforzo immane per non gettarsi alla giugulare di Madara e strapparla con le zanne.

Il patriarca degli Uchiha ovviamente era del tutto conscio di quello che stava pensando e dei suoi desideri, poteva annusarlo nei suoi ferormoni. Per questo non stava facendo altro che affermare ancor di più la propria presenza come Alpha e come Capo Clan, innervosendo ancor di più Obito e facendo scattare un circolo vizioso.

Kakashi, che si trovava in mezzo, non poteva che pregare silenziosamente il Saggio che il suo migliore amico ritrovasse un po’ di umanità che la ferinità del rut sembrava aver soppresso.

“Abbiamo monitorato tutto il lungo argine del Naka, ma non si è vista traccia di Sasori. Per il momento sembra essersi ritirato, ma ti lascerò degli shinobi per gestire la sorveglianza del confine” spiegava Madara fingendo di non notare la tensione sempre più evidente.

Si erano ritirati nella Stanza del Consiglio, chiamata così per il tavolo rotondo a cui si sedeva solitamente per discutere di strategie militari e politiche. Aveva un grande camino per l’inverno, motivo per cui in realtà veniva maggiormente usata dai domestici per stendere e asciugare abiti e tappeti.

“Ho interrogato quegli scagnozzi che il tuo Omega ha sconfitto, ma non hanno saputo dire niente di utile. A quanto pare hanno davvero fatto tutta questa strada per inseguire l’Omega, non hanno nessun affare contro gli Uchiha”.

Obito si accorse che Madara lo stava fissando intensamente.

Sbuffò. “Cosa?”

“Deve essere un Omega molto speciale se hanno fatto tutta questa strada per rincorrerlo” disse lentamente, come Obito fosse ancora un decenne molto tardo e con scarse probabilità di raggiungere l’età adulta. “Hai scoperto qualcosa sulla sua linea di sangue? O hai solo saputo annodarlo?”

Roteò gli occhi e incrociò le braccia. “È il figlio del Kiiroi Senkō, ma non l’ha mai conosciuto. Anche sua madre è morta il giorno della sua nascita, probabilmente anche lei non aveva un clan”.

“Quindi immagino che l’abbiano tenuto perché figlio di Namikaze Minato” considerò Madara. “Ma perché continuare ad addestrarlo anche dopo che si è presentato come Omega? È per via di quella sua strana tecnica?”

Obito scosse la testa. “Su questo non ha voluto dire che mezza parola, solo che è un suo jutsu”.

Madara lo guardò incredulo. “Be’, ordinaglielo di dirtelo con la Voce allora!”

“La Voce non funziona con lui” rispose impassibile.

Madara lo guardò come se dicesse una follia, ma Kakashi intervenne a sua favore.

“È vero, anch’io ho provato a usarla e non ha fatto nessun effetto. Ne è rimasto totalmente indifferente”.

Il patriarca rise, del tutto incredulo a questa svolta di eventi.

“Trova qualsiasi altro modo per scoprilo” tagliò quindi corto. “Non voglio sorprese. Quell’Omega potrebbe rivelarsi una trappola e sia dannato se ci cascheremo. Per il mio ritorno voglio che tu abbia tutte le risposte”.

Questa era una buona notizia, Obito cercò di non mostrarsi troppo entusiasta nel chiedere: “Te ne andrai?”

Dall’occhiata tagliente che ricevette non doveva esserci riuscito poi molto.

“Hashirama e Tobirama sono stati avvistati a sud, Izuna è impaziente di andare a combatterli ed è meglio io vada con lui. Tornerò entro l’autunno, comunque. Per allora dovrai avere le tue risposte”.

Annuì, sollevato di avere almeno il resto della stagione calda libera dalla presenza soffocante del patriarca. Senza lui in circolazione poteva evitare di temere mosse ai suoi danni, o meglio ai danni di Naruto. Madara aveva da sempre un modo strano per prendersi cura di lui.

L’immagine di Rin con il ventre squarciato gli passò davanti agli occhi e dovette lottare perché il suo chakra si mantenesse calmo. Lo sharingan era una maledizione: quando vedevi qualcosa con esso non solo ti era chiaro ogni particolare, ma ti era anche impossibile dimenticarlo.

“Con i ninja del Deserto a premere al confine insieme ai Senjū non mi fido a lasciarti completamente solo” riprese Madara.

Sgranò gli occhi incredulo. Era sempre stato il solo e unico capitano qui, il solo protettore del Naka, non voleva avere altra gente fra i piedi. Lui e Kakashi bastavano benissimo.

“Ma…”

“Shisui-kun e Itachi-kun resteranno qui. Ti aiuteranno e impareranno il compito di un Capitano di confine” decise senza nemmeno ascoltarlo.

Ebbe appena il tempo di finire di parlare prima che un grosso scoppio di chakra colpisse il centro della sala e, dal momento che non era causa di nessuno dei presenti, tutti e tre gli Alpha sfoderarono immediatamente le loro armi. Ma non era nessuno di pericoloso. Evocati proprio come due spiritelli, al centro del tavolo erano atterrati per mezzo di uno shunshin proprio Itachi e Shisui.

I due giovani erano quanto di più Uchiha poteva esserci nell’aspetto, eppure erano comunque completamente diversi.

Shisui, il più grande, aveva un ammasso di capelli ricci e morbidi, che ricadevano al lato di occhi grandi e allungati. Il suo viso era affilato e pallido come quello di ogni Uchiha, ma una perenne smorfia sull’angolo delle labbra gli dava un aspetto allegro e canzonatorio.

Itachi, al contrario, aveva un aspetto più cupo e anche più delicato. I suoi capelli erano fili neri sottilissimi, lunghi e leggeri, che racchiudeva in una bassa coda per tenerli lontani dal viso. Il suo volto era illeggibile, come quello di ogni bravo shinobi, ma i suoi occhi sottili e dalle folte ciglia erano dolci, eleganti. Solo segni di fatica sotto gli occhi rovinavano un viso che sarebbe stato altrimenti molto attraente. I due cugini almeno si abbinavano nei colori scuri di occhi e capelli e nella pelle di alabastro.

In mezzo a loro due Naruto, con i suoi sgargianti capelli dorati e la pelle scottata dal sole, era un pugno nell’occhio.

“Abbiamo trovato un ladro in cantina!” canticchiò orgoglioso Shisui.

“Non sono un ladro, dattebayo!” si agitò Naruto, le mani legate dietro la schiena.

Ci fu un momento di stasi, in cui i tre adulti guardarono i tre giovani increduli che l’allarme potesse essere solo questo. Obito fu il primo a rinfoderare i kunai, seguito da Madara e Kakashi.

“Non è un ladro” ripeté in un sospiro stanco. “È Naruto, il mio Omega”.

“Ma lo abbiamo trovato nella cantina delle scorte, con le mani nel sacco… o meglio, _nei fagioli_!” insistette Shisui.

“È vero” gli diede corda Itachi con la sua voce più profonda. “Ha preso del cibo dalla cantina senza permesso. Quando abbiamo provato a prenderlo ha fatto resistenza”.

“Erano solo dei fagioli” protestò Naruto imbronciato.

Madara guardava l’intera scena esausto, chiedendosi quale dei suoi nipoti doveva incenerire per primo. Ma cercò di ricordarsi con forza quanto i suoi nipoti fossero dotati e abili in battaglia, che sarebbe stato uno spreco per il clan.

“Non si irrompe nei consigli in questo modo” li rimproverò. “In particolar modo se non si tratta di una vera urgenza. Scendete dal tavolo” ordinò.

Shisui e Itachi ubbidirono solerti, scendendo dal centro del tavolo rotondo. Lasciarono lì Naruto, però, che con mani e piedi legati non poteva muoversi da solo. L’Omega alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise di non avere nessuna intenzione di restarsene lì legato come uno scemo. Fece scorrere un po’ del chakra del vento sul suo corpo, tagliando le corde che lo bloccavano ai polsi e alle caviglie.

Una volta libero, però, non scese dal tavolo, anzi si sistemò meglio su di esso a gambe incrociate e rivolse uno grande sorriso da schiaffi a tutti i presenti.

Obito faticò a non sbattersi una mano un faccia per l’esasperazione.

Madara invece guardò il ragazzo con diffidenza e anche un po’ di disprezzo, la scoperta che fosse il figlio di Namikaze Minato non lo aveva messo in buona luce ai suoi occhi, tutt’altro.

“Così sei l’Omega” disse duro.

Naruto indurì anche il proprio sguardo. “Sono Naruto” chiarì arricciando il naso.

Quella precisazione non piacque a Madara, si voltò verso Obito parlando direttamente con lui.

“Spero che lo disciplinerai meglio, che rubare nella cantina. Mi aspetto una punizione per questa infrazione”.

La faccia di Naruto si fece sempre più oltraggiata nel sentirsi trattato come un cane.

“E lavalo, per il Saggio. Puzza peggio di un Inuzuka”.

Obito arrossì fin sopra le orecchie, imbarazzato. Non poteva negare che non fosse vero: Naruto sembrava essere avvolto in una nuvola che puzzava di sudore, ferormoni, sesso e umori vari. Anche Obito aveva dovuto lavarsi prima di uscire dalla camera padronale, ma non si era preoccupato di fare lo stesso con Naruto credendo che sarebbe rimasto nel nido ad aspettarlo.

Purtroppo, come Naruto non era rimasto buono ad aspettarlo nel nido, non rimase nemmeno buono all’insulto per nulla velato.

“Come se _tu_ non puzzassi!” sbottò indignato. “I tuoi stupidi ferormoni Alpha sono ovunque, schifoso!” aggiunse portando le mani a tapparsi al naso. “Cos’è, cerchi di compensare a delle zanne piccole?”

Madara ringhiò, furioso per l’insulto al suo onore e all’insinuazione snudò le zanne per dimostrare la loro grandezza. Peccato non si aspettasse che Naruto ringhiasse in risposta, snudando a sua volta dei canini perfettamente in grado di primeggiare.

La cosa non colpì positivamente il patriarca, l’aria si appesantì ancor di più dei suoi ferormoni, nervosi e aggressivi.

“ _Impara il tuo posto, Omega_ ” sibilò roco, con la Voce. “ _Scusati e piegati_ ”.

Naruto rise sprezzante, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Si rizzò ancor di più con le spalle, mostrando _quanto_ fosse disposto a inginocchiarsi per chiedere scusa.

“Adesso provi a fare anche la voce grossa? Forse le zanne non sono l’unica cosa piccola che hai”.

L’aria sembrò congelarsi da un’improvvisa calo di temperatura. Tutti nella stanza non osavano fiatare per intromettersi nel pericoloso botta-risposta.

Shisui sembrava essere l’unico divertito, elettrizzato di vedere qualcuno capace di tenere testa al suo zio più spaventoso, nonché uno degli Shinobi più forti delle Terre Ninja. _Wow!_ Non era di certo qualsiasi cosa che si vedeva tutti i giorni, soprattutto se a farlo era un Omega sbucato dal nulla.

Itachi al suo fianco era per lo più indifferente. Come sempre, in realtà, era molto bravo a farsi scivolare qualsiasi cosa addosso. Sperava solo di riuscire a sgattaiolare via da lì senza danni, per potersi allenare con Shisui.

Kakashi era quello più preoccupato. Stava sottilmente pregando il Saggio che Madara non esplodesse e distruggesse la stanza con un Susanoo. Provava un po’ di ammirazione per la capacità dell’Omega di tenere testa al Patriarca, ma allo stesso tempo biasimava il suo inesistente spirito di autoconservazione.

Kurama, nella mente di Naruto, lo stava maledicendo con ogni lingua avesse imparato nella sua secolare esistenza. Si era deciso di tenere un profilo basso e il maledetto moccioso si metteva a litigare proprio con Uchiha Madara fra tutti. L’idiota!

Obito, per ultimo, si sentiva sul punto di morire. Madara non sarebbe mai passato sopra un insulto del genere, le possibilità che lasciasse in pace Naruto erano appena evaporate via. Avrebbe ucciso Naruto, gli avrebbe strappato la gola e lui come Alpha avrebbe dovuto intervenire in difesa, finendo a propria volta ammazzato.

Il momento di stasi finalmente si interruppe.

Madara scattò così velocemente che gli occhi di nessuno, nemmeno con lo sharingan attivato, riuscirono a tracciare il movimento.

Naruto si trovò con la guancia premuta sul legno del tavolo con violenza, una mano stretta sui suoi capelli con così tanta forza da fargli male. Il suo istinto da shinobi si agitò, incitandolo a reagire con tutta la sua forza e combattere, ma l’ammonimento di Kurama era ancora fresco nella sua mente: non poteva rischiare di essere messo sotto genjutsu.

“Questo Omega non è stato educato a dovere” disse Madara, ma si immobilizzò a sua volta.

Sulla sua nuca era appena premuta la punta acuminata di un ramo indurito, in grado di ucciderlo all’istante.

Obito lo guardò senza dire niente, né ritirò il mokuton puntato sul punto vitale. Attese le mosse del patriarca, lo sguardo mortalmente serio.

Madara accennò una risata sprezzante. Aumentò la presa sui capelli e Naruto si morse le labbra per non lamentarsi del dolore. Provò a combattere la pressione per rialzarsi, ma la forza dell’Alpha era schiacciante.

“Per questa volta” iniziò Madara freddo e spaventoso, “ti lascerò occuparti della punizione. Ma non accetterò un secondo affronto. Per il mio ritorno, pretendo di trovarlo disciplinato secondo il suo ruolo”.

Naruto ringhiò contrariato in risposta, ma Obito annuì riconoscendo che quello era l’unico modo per uscire dalla situazione senza spargimenti di sangue.

“Lo farò”.

Cercò di ignorare lo sguardo tradito che Naruto gli rivolse, ma almeno Madara annuì soddisfatto e lasciò andare il ragazzo mentre anche Obito ritirava il mokuton.

Naruto si sollevò e sembrò aver deciso di dire qualcosa, qualcosa che lo avrebbe messo in guai ancora peggiori, perciò Obito si affrettò a prenderlo e farlo uscire dalla stanza. Lo tenne alla collottola finché non furono al sicuro nel corridoio, la porta chiusa dietro di loro, e quindi lo lasciò andare bruscamente.

“Torna al nido” ringhiò.

“Quello stronzo…” iniziò Naruto.

“ _Torna al nido_ ” ripeté con più forza, anche se sapeva che la Voce non faceva effetto sperava che almeno lo inducesse a essere più ubbidiente.

In parte funzionò, Naruto capì di aver esagerato e averlo fatto seriamente arrabbiare.

“Mi punirai davvero?” domandò nervoso.

Obito sospirò. “Devo. Hai rubato e hai mancato di rispetto al tuo Capo Clan”.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi e arricciò il labbro superiore.

“Madara non è…”

“ _È_ ” lo interruppe secco. Sospirò, passandosi una mano sul retro del collo. “Ti ho reclamato, sei il mio compagno, il mio Omega. Ora fai parte del Clan, sei un Uchiha e Madara-sama è il tuo Patriarca”.

Lo sguardo inorridito in un’altra situazione lo avrebbe fatto ridere, ma aveva ancora gli altri Alpha nella stanza affianco e non poteva restare lì a prenderlo in giro. Si avvicinò abbastanza da baciargli la testa tra i capelli, addolcendo un po’ i suoi ferormoni. Averlo così vicino gli aveva ricordato che era ancora in rut, che il suo Omega era ancora in heat, che non desiderava altro che sbatterlo contro la parete e scoparlo lì.

Ma non ora.

“Uchiha Naruto” ripeté sorridendo e ricevette un altro sguardo scontento. “Ora hai anche tu un nome, fai parte di un Clan”.

A quell’osservazione, Naruto accentuò ancor di più l’espressione contratta e sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma cambiò idea e distolse lo sguardo. Tutta la sua posa però rimase tesa e contrariata.

Obito socchiuse gli occhi, colto da un’intuizione su quella reazione.

“A meno che tu non abbia già un Clan”.

Tenne lo sguardo basso. “No, lascia stare.” Si voltò. “Ti aspetto alla camera” borbottò.

Obito lo guardò allontanarsi, un sopracciglio inarcato davanti a quello strano comportamento.


	8. Boccaccia larga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: deepthroat

Shisui e Itachi si erano presi una lavata di capo per essere piombati senza autorizzazione e in quel modo in quello che poteva essere un consiglio di guerra.

Obito aveva ascoltato quello e tutto il resto distratto, con il pensiero di Naruto ad aspettarlo alla stanza padronale.

Doveva punirlo.

E Madara non aveva specificato che tipo di punizione.

Aveva pensato per un secondo a qualcosa di serio – come solo bagni freddi per un po’ – poi il rut aveva fatto prepotentemente sentire la sua presenza e la sua mente era vagata verso altri lidi più eccitanti.

Sì. Voleva punire Naruto. Voleva rimarcare il suo ruolo come suo Alpha. Voleva renderlo disperato per lui.

Così quando finalmente fu libero di lasciare quella stanza e raggiungere Naruto, si sentiva una bomba pronta a esplodere, con l’eccitazione sotto pelle che pompava già sangue al suo inguine.

Naruto fiutò tutto questo non appena mise piede nella stanza padronale. Uscì dal nido annusando l’aria, il volto che si scaldava e gli occhi che diventavano più lucidi in risposta al desiderio del suo compagno.

Obito decise deliberatamente di non dargli attenzione subito, richiuse lento il fusuma e si assicurò di bloccarlo, anche se sperava che chiunque nel complesso avesse abbastanza buon senso da capire che non era il momento esatto per disturbarlo. Era ancora nel suo rut ed era stato costretto per più della metà della giornata lontano dal suo compagno: stava per esplodere.

Era diventato istantaneamente duro solo entrando nella stanza piena dell’odore di Naruto.

Naruto era uscito del tutto dal nido, ansioso per il silenzio prolungato. Obito lo fissò nella sua interezza, poi si sciolse l’obi alla vita. Non indossava il semplice yukata, ma la classica veste a collo alto degli Uchiha, lunga fino a metà coscia e tagliata ai lati.

Quel semplice gesto sembrò animare Naruto, che sorrise in attesa di vederlo nudo. Ma Obito scosse la testa.

“Sai che prima devo punirti, vero?”

Naruto si imbronciò. “Be’, non puoi farlo dopo? Non sto con te da ieri notte”.

“Prendi seriamente questa cosa” lo rimproverò. “E se fossi davvero dispiaciuto, ti inginocchieresti”.

Gli occhi blu lo guardarono in un modo che chiariva senza alcuna possibilità di errore che era tutt’altro che dispiaciuto, ma ebbe l’accortezza di non dire nulla e guardarlo e basta.

Obito andò a sedersi sul futon, letto che in quelle ultime notti non aveva usato a favore del nido di Naruto. Si sedette sul bordo e fece un cenno a Naruto.

“Vieni, inginocchiati”.

L’Omega lo fissò diffidente, tentennando qualche secondo prima di cedere al bisogno di stare il più vicino possibile alla fonte dell’odore che lo faceva impazzire. Gli andò davanti e si mise in ginocchio più come se fosse un atto di sfida che di sottomissione.

Obito inarcò un sopracciglio. “Hai mai subito una punizione?” chiese dubbioso.

Naruto lo guardò con la testa dritta, in viso. “Sì” ringhiò.

Molto spesso e tutte le volte dovevano costringerlo nella posizione corretta delle scuse, raramente veniva punito per questioni giuste e per questo non accettava la punizione; ma questo Obito non aveva bisogno di saperlo.

“Allora sai che questo non è il modo corretto” gli fece presente. “ _Piegati_ ”.

Naruto non riusciva a credere che avesse davvero intenzione di fare quella pagliacciata, sentiva quanto era eccitato e nonostante i vestiti vedeva il suo cazzo duro. Perché non potevano semplicemente passare ad accoppiarsi e fingere davanti a Madara che avesse avuto la sua punizione?

Obito lo guardò ancora più duramente e Naruto sospirò scontento. Si inginocchiò correttamente e si stese in avanti con la schiena, le mani serrate a pugno sulle cosce e il viso a filo con il pavimento.

Riuscì a intravedere il sorriso soddisfatto di Obito e quello gli trasmise un brivido di eccitazione lungo la schiena. Quel che era peggio era il suo istinto Omega, che gli faceva pressione perché compiacesse il suo Alpha anche in quel modo.

“Sai per cosa devi scusarti?”

Naruto si morse il labbro inferiore prima di rispondere. “Sì, ho rubato del cibo, ma…” Alzò il viso guardandolo esasperato. “Quella cantina era _piena_ di cibo, c’era perfino tantissima carne, ed erano solo alcuni fagioli, non è come se…”

“Buono” lo ammonì Obito.

Naruto sorprendentemente tacque, ma continuò a guardarlo invece di tornare con il volto abbassato.

“Non puoi rubare, indipendentemente da quanto è piena una cantina” iniziò lento e deciso. “Se avevi fame, potevi chiedere in cucina. Non devi assolutamente prendere dalla cantina di tua iniziativa, senza il permesso di nessuno”.

“Ma hai così tanto cibo…”

“Non _ho_ ” corresse. “Quelle sono le riserve invernali per tutto il villaggio”.

“Il villaggio?” ripeté confuso.

Obito inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sì, il complesso sorge a protezione di un piccolo villaggio. È composto dalle case delle famiglie di shinobi di questa squadra e di alcuni contadini. Come Capitano sono io che conservo le scorte invernali e le distribuisco. Per questo è così grave che tu abbia rubato da lì, capisci?”

Naruto abbassò il viso, riconoscendo tutto il discorso. “Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo”.

“Ora lo sai, perciò non farlo più” concluse sospirando. Chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che per la prossima questione non sarebbe stato altrettanto facile. “Ora, il tuo comportamento irriverente…”

“Madara ha iniziato” protestò subito. E questa volta non solo rialzò il viso, ma anche la schiena. “Ha detto che puzzo!”.

“Non aveva tutti i torti, quanti giorni non ti lavi?”

Naruto strinse le labbra. “Sono stato sporco più giorni di così” ammise.

Obito non commentò. Non era raro per il mondo shinobi, spesso lunghe missioni o spedizioni impedivano di lavarsi correttamente per molti giorni di seguito.

“Ma non facevi sesso in quei giorni” replicò pacato.

Naruto questa volta non rispose, ammettendone la ragione. Fece una smorfia imbronciata.

“È stato comunque maleducato per primo”.

Obito sospirò. “Questo non è importante, non dovevi rispondere in quel modo, sfidarlo”. Fece una pausa, osservando tristemente che le sue parole non facevano minimamente effetto. “Nel tuo accampamento parlavi in questo modo ai tuoi Capitani?”

“Certo che sì!” proclamò fieramente. “Dico e faccio tutto quello che penso, è il mio nindo!”

Obito cominciò a rendersi conto che sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto.

“È ammirevole, ma non puoi. Non con Madara-sama, devi essere rispettoso con lui”.

“Sono rispettoso solo con chi mi rispetta” controbatté. Fece una pausa, guardandolo frustrato, prima di riprendere a sbottare. “Ma poi a te che importa? Nemmeno a te sta simpatico, si vede!”

A quell’accusa, Obito si pizzicò il ponte del naso. Non poteva negare che avesse ragione. C’era stato un tempo in cui aveva adorato Madara, in cui lo aveva ammirato come un modello da imitare, in cui aveva perfino provato affetto per lui. Ma tutti questi sentimenti positivi si erano cancellati nel momento esatto in cui aveva visto quanto fosse disposto a fare per il bene del Clan, per la supremazia degli Uchiha. Madara aveva fatto qualcosa per cui non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo, solo per risvegliare il suo Mangekyo.

_“Ho fatto quello che era più giusto per il Clan. Ci sono cose che vanno fatte che sono difficili da accettare. Ma un giorno mi ringrazierai”._

Vomitava se ripensava a quella conversazione.

“È vero” ammise quindi. “E come hai notato, riesco comunque a controllarmi e portargli rispetto”.

Naruto aggrottò la fronte. “Non ha senso”.

“Non riesco a immaginare l’esasperazione dei tuoi superiori all’accampamento se questo è il tuo modo di comportarti” borbottò.

Si animò di un sorriso fiero. “Mi odiavano e il sentimento era reciproco”.

“Quindi perché rispettavi i loro ordini nelle spedizioni?”

Sperò che non gli rispondesse che anche in quel caso disubbidiva e faceva di testa propria. Fortunatamente Naruto abbassò il capo, sconfitto.

“Perché così potevo proteggere i bambini e la mia persona preziosa”.

Si morse il labbro, ricordando con odio il giorno in cui gli Anziani avevano capito che bastava tenere la vita di Iruka nelle loro mani perché facesse tutto quello che volevano.

“Ecco” disse Obito in un tono più dolce. “Madara-sama protegge l’intero clan, ci guida. Per questo dobbiamo rispettarlo, ubbidirgli”.

Naruto non rispose, ma non tornò nemmeno a piegarsi con la schiena. L’ennesimo sospiro lasciò le labbra di Obito, anche se la tensione sessuale si era abbassata dopo quella discussione, non smetteva di essere sul suo limite di sopportazione. Voleva finire presto tutto quello.

“Non deve piacerti per forza” iniziò esausto, quasi supplicante, “ma puoi promettermi che la prossima volta terrai a bada la lingua? Non lo insulterai?”

Anche Naruto era esausto da tutto quello, la sua indole combattiva stava cedendo al bisogno di avere il conforto del suo Alpha. Non voleva essere tenuto a distanza in quel modo, essere rimproverato.

“Farò del mio meglio” disse. “Mi comporterò bene”.

Nel dirlo tornò ad accucciarsi con la schiena, lo sguardo al pavimento.

Obito annuì, felice che quella prima parte fosse stata completata. Ora poteva finalmente mettere in atto quello che lo aveva tormentato per tutto il tempo. Accarezzò la sua nuca in apprezzamento, grattando la cute dei capelli biondi. Erano davvero sporchi, dopo quello doveva assolutamente lavarsi.

“Ora passiamo alla tua punizione”.

Il corpo di Naruto sussultò a quella frase e alzò il viso per guardarlo incredulo, ma non gli diede il tempo di protestare.

“Metti le mani dietro la schiena. Evitiamo che tu possa usarle per rubare altro” lo canzonò.

Naruto lo guardò risentito, ma fece come voleva. Le dita di Obito scivolarono dalla sua nuca fino alle mani incrociate sulla schiena. Le picchiettò e dei rovi cominciarono a formarsi attorno ai suoi polsi, bloccandoli in quel modo saldamente.

“Ora facciamo qualcosa per la tua linguaccia”.

L’espressione di Naruto rimase assolutamente contrariata finché non gli fu più chiaro l’armeggiare di Obito con i propri vestiti. Si tolse l’abito viola, restando a petto nudo, e abbassò anche i pantaloni. L’azione non scoprì solo la grossa erezione rigida, ma anche il forte odore muschiato del suo inguine, imbrigliato fra i peli pubici.

Sentì il proprio corpo scaldarsi ancor di più e strinse le cosce, era fradicio nella sua intimità e sapeva che Obito poteva annusare quanto liquido stava gocciolando. Piagnucolò, ora molto più entusiasta: avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi punizione se coinvolgeva il cazzo di Obito. I suoi occhi si puntarono soprattutto sul punto più grosso della base, quello che durante l’accoppiamento si sarebbe ulteriormente ingrossato.

Distolse lo sguardo, tornando a guardare Obito. Si era avvicinato maggiormente, sedendosi proprio sul bordo e tenendo le cosce larghe. Gli strinse i ciuffi della base, spingendolo in avanti con il viso. Si trovò il glande vicinissimo alla faccia e capì subito cosa aveva in mente l’Alpha.

L’idea lo fece sentire un po’ scomodo, gli venne spontaneo pensare ad alcuni Alpha dell’accampamento che lo avevano sempre disprezzato, insultandolo e minacciandolo di metterlo in ginocchio per farlo soffocare con il loro cazzo in gola. Per questo lo aveva sempre visto come un orribile gesto di sottomissione che non avrebbe mai accettato da nessuno.

Ma non era la prima volta che Obito gli faceva cambiare idea su qualcosa. E in realtà si ritrovò a desiderare di avere quel cazzo in bocca, solo perché era un punto che odorava di Obito e sesso molto più delle altre ghiandole.

L’aspettativa si disegnò chiara sull’espressione di Naruto, facendo sorridere Obito.

“Vediamo se la tua bocca larga può essere utile” disse.

Fu l’ultimo preavviso prima che spingesse il glande contro le sue labbra. Naruto si prese qualche secondo per inspirare l’odore forte di muschio, poi socchiuse le labbra.

Obito ansimò soddisfatto nell’immergersi progressivamente nel calore acquoso.

“Attento con i denti” lo ammonì.

Naruto cercò di capire come fare con i propri canini, provò a coprire i denti con le labbra ma era molto scomodo. Prese finché non sentì che stava andando troppo in fondo e arretrò fino a sputarlo del tutto fuori, ansimando. Giusto, immaginava che nel mentre doveva anche ricordarsi di respirare.

Obito lo afferrò per i capelli, spingendolo nuovamente avanti.

“Chi ha detto di fermarti?”

Si ritrovò nuovamente il cazzo in bocca e mugolò un po’, stringendo gli occhi. il gesto brusco lo aveva eccitato e gli piaceva sentire il sapore della pelle liscia sulla lingua, avere il glande che picchiava sulle sue guance, il palato.

Cominciò a prendere un buon ritmo, anche se continuava a trovarsi in difficoltà. Inginocchiato e con le mani legate dietro la schiena non aveva un buon equilibrio e si sentiva molto esposto alle continue spinte nella sua bocca. Si accorse che non solo della saliva aveva cominciato a gocciolare nel suo mento, ma anche che gli occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime per tutte le volte che il suo riflesso del vomito era stato stuzzicato.

Obito a un certo punto lo fece ritrarre del tutto, lasciando il proprio cazzo lucido di saliva vicino al suo viso.

“Prendi un respiro”. Gli accarezzò i capelli. “Non esagerare”.

La reazione di Naruto fu poco scontata. Ormai aveva lasciato il timone alla sua natura Omega, che sembrava ben felice di succhiare il cazzo del proprio Alpha. Quella frase di Obito gli fece credere che lo fermava perché non lo considerava in grado di fare di più. E questo, il desiderio di compiacere mischiato al carattere testardo di Naruto, accesero qualcosa in lui.

I suoi occhi tornarono alla base del cazzo, il knot ora era gonfio del tutto. Sorrise fra sé e poi, senza esitazione, tornò a ingoiare l’intera erezione, questa volta spingendo la lunghezza più giù di quanto avesse sopportato prima. Il riflesso del vomito si fece subito sentire, ma lui lo controllò con stoicismo, preferendo concentrarsi sull’improvviso grido che aveva emesso Obito nel sentirsi scivolare così a fondo nella gola calda e stretta.

Naruto ormai aveva le ciglia piene di lacrime e il volto rossissimo, ma riuscì ad arrivare a stringere le labbra sulla carne gonfia e grossa. Riuscì a fare anche l’ultimo sforzo di ingoiarlo e la sensazione fu grandiosa. Resistette però anche solo un secondo, e dopo quel momento di potenza dovette sputare il knot e tornare indietro sui suoi passi. Obito sfilò da lui l’intera lunghezza e l’improvvisa quantità d’aria lo fece tossire. Si piegò su di sé, tossendo per la sensazione che gli bruciava la gola.

Obito gli diede leggeri colpi sulle spalle, accarezzandolo, cercando di farlo riprendere. Gli liberò anche i polsi dalla schiena, in modo che si mantenesse meglio in equilibrio. Subito Naruto si portò le mani al collo, massaggiandolo.

“Ohi, che cosa ti è saltato in mente?” sbottò Obito con un filo di preoccupazione.

Naruto sorrise e provò a parlare, ma si accorse che la gola gli faceva malissimo e quando riuscì a dire qualcosa fu solo in un sussurro roco.

“Almeno così sono riuscito ad avere il tuo knot” sorrise.

Obito rimase di stucco, sorpreso dal sorriso vittorioso. Alla fine ricambiò il sorriso e scosse la testa, accarezzandogli il viso e permettendogli di strusciarsi contro l’interno dei suoi polsi.

Attese che riprendesse fiato e smettesse di tossire, poi lo guidò nuovamente verso la propria erezione. Questa volta Naruto si sistemò meglio e si aiutò con le mani, stringendo la base con entrambe. Pompò mentre succhiava e leccava, ormai sempre più pratico in quei movimenti.

Continuò a tenerlo in bocca anche mentre Obito raggiungeva il suo orgasmo, seguendo il suo suggerimento di inghiottire tutto. Rimase fermo, muovendo solo la lingua per aiutarsi nel deglutire lo sperma. Si sollevò quando Obito lo prese per le guance, strofinando i loro nasi.

“Preso tutto?” domandò.

Naruto annuì, aprendo la bocca in dimostrazione.

Obito lo baciò sulla fronte. “Ecco come dovresti usare la linguaccia, non per insultare il tuo Capo Clan”.

Fece una smorfia, frenandosi a stento dal dire: _gli Uzumaki sono il mio unico Clan._

Obito non notò il suo disappunto, continuò ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo in viso.

“Punizione superata” disse quindi. Abbassò lo sguardo sull’inguine dell’Omega e sorrise. “Occupiamoci di te e poi facciamoci questo dannato bagno, d’accordo?”

**

Nel bagno c’erano già i secchi d’acqua pieni vicino alla vasca, Obito li aveva fatti preparare nel frattempo. Cominciò a rovesciarli nella vasca per regolare il livello d’acqua, mentre Naruto si guardava in giro molto incuriosito dalla stanza per l’igiene.

“Nel nostro accampamento non c’erano case così” ammise con un po’ di gelosia.

Obito non faticava a crederlo, la base del fiume Naka era una di quelle più stabili e all’avanguardia, anche tra gli Uchiha molti degli aggregati erano accampamenti spartani. Ma Obito del resto non era diventato uno dei migliori shinobi del clan senza ottenere qualcosa in cambio, come una casa decente.

Quando l’acqua fu a un’altezza accettabile, usò un jutsu di fuoco per riscaldarla. Era piena estate, quindi la mantenne tiepida.

“Fatto, vieni”.

Naruto si avvicinò, togliendosi lo yakuta che gli aveva fatto indossare nel breve percorso nella casa. Si arrampicò dentro la vasca ed entrò nell’acqua schizzando un po’ in giro.

“Oh” sospirò di sollievo immergendosi fino al mento.

Obito sorrise intenerito alla sua espressione felice e lo seguì, scivolando alle sue spalle smuovendo appena l’acqua.

“Sei mai stato alle terme?” domandò sistemando meglio i loro corpi nel poco spazio.

Naruto annuì. “Poche volte, però. Erano davvero lontane dall’accampamento” spiegò.

Obito annuì. “Vicino al tempio c’è una piccola sorgente termale. Ti ci porterò sicuramente”.

La promessa lo fece sorridere e si spinse contro il petto largo dell’Alpha, con le dita cominciò a seguire distrattamente le cicatrici che proseguivano sul braccio dentro. Controllò con la coda dell’occhio se a Obito desse fastidio, ma lui si limitò a sospirare soddisfatto.

“Dimmi se vuoi alzare o abbassare la temperatura”.

“Così va bene!” assicurò.

Era sicuramente molto meglio dei bagni che faceva gettandosi addosso l’acqua fredda con i secchi, questo era tutto un lusso per lui.

Rimasero panciolle per un po’, gustandosi il calore dell’acqua. Naruto però non riuscì a restare immobile troppo a lungo e con un po’ di chakra fece scorrere piccoli vortici sull’acqua. Sorrise nel vederli, nel pensare alla Terra dei Vortici… ultimamente non aveva pensato molto a Uzushio, una cosa incredibile considerando che da quando aveva scoperto di essere un Uzumaki era stato il suo pensiero fisso.

Obito lo osservò di sottecchi giocare con l’acqua, colpito dalla forma perfetta ei piccoli vortici.

“Naruto… tu sei sicuro di non avere un Clan?”

Sentì chiaramente il più piccolo irrigidirsi contro di lui.

“Hai appena detto che adesso faccio parte del Clan Uchiha” borbottò in risposta. “E lo sai, il prodigio Namikaze Minato non era nato da shinobi” terminò.

“Ma tua madre?” insistette. “Tua madre aveva un Clan?”

Naruto rimase in silenzio finché non fece disperdere i suoi vortici.

“Non l’ho conosciuta, non so nemmeno chi fosse. Come faccio a saperlo?” rigirò la domanda.

Quello riuscì a far tacere Obito, sperò di aver chiuso di nuovo quell’argomento e riprese a giocare con l’acqua, questa volta creando forme liquide di animali che saltavano da una parte all’altra delle superficie, era particolarmente fiero delle sue rane. Obito aveva il mento piantato fra i suoi capelli, le mani scivolarono a stringergli il busto, appoggiandosi inconsciamente al ventre – come se lì ci fosse qualcosa da proteggere.

“Quindi sai usare altri chakra oltre l’elemento del vento” notò Obito.

“Il vento è il mio primo elemento, ma ho un’ottima affinità anche con l’acqua” spiegò scrollando le spalle. “Per il resto, riesco a maneggiare qualche jutsu base degli altri elementi, ma mi sto ancora allenando”.

“Potrei insegnarti qualcosa del fuoco” propose. Poi fece una pausa. “Il vento è un’affinità rarissima, lo sai?”

Naruto scrollò ancora le spalle. “Papà usava il vento, così mi hanno detto”.

Obito annuì fra sé, immaginava che almeno una delle tante dicerie che giravano attorno al Kiiroi Senkō fosse vera.

Guardò la sua nuca, i capelli biondi bagnati incollati a essa, la mezzaluna dei suoi denti sulla ghiandola di accoppiamento. La pelle era uniforme, liscia e morbida, di un colore costante che dimostrava non si trattava di semplice abbronzatura. La sue spalle erano larghe, i muscoli guizzavano duri e ben formati a ogni movimento, ingrossandosi e stendendosi. Anche il suo petto era largo, i fianchi stretti e gli addominali scolpiti. Le ginocchia bucavano la superficie dell’acqua, ma riusciva a vedere oltre lo specchio appena agitato la forma potente delle cosce e dei polpacci.

Naruto era una contraddizione.

Il suo aspetto non era quello di un Omega: non aveva fianchi larghi, un aspetto delicato ed esile. Emanava forza, era muscoloso e c’era poco di delicato nei suoi movimenti bruschi, da soldato. Ovviamente questo perché era uno shinobi, era stato allenato, e qualsiasi corpo si modellava sotto l’autarchia dell’addestramento. Ma le sue zanne? I suoi canini erano grandi, affilati, quelli di una belva e in grado di gareggiare con zanne Alpha; questi non potevi ottenerli con l’allenamento.

Il suo aspetto non lo faceva assomigliare a un Omega, ma non c’era dubbio che lo fosse. Si sentiva nell’odore che emanavano i suoi capelli anche da sudati… la sua pelle era dolce, sapeva di latte, miele e nettare… Ed era una pelle liscia, morbida, così seducente nell’accarezzarla e stringerla. La pelle bella e priva di imperfezioni di un Omega. Ma non la pelle dura e rovinata di uno shinobi in grado di tenere testa a un manipolo di ninja del Deserto.

Naruto era tutte queste contraddizione e intuiva – sperava – che si sarebbero spiegate una volta conosciuti i suoi segreti. Ma fino a quel momento non sarebbe rimasto altro che quella contraddizione affascinante.

“Sei un vero mistero, Naruto senza Clan” mormorò allungandosi per prendere una spugna. “Chissà se mi permetterai mai di decifrarti”.


	9. I veri compagni

Obito sapeva che aveva un aspetto da schifo, ma non poteva farci niente: si sentiva uno schifo.

Fortunatamente, senza Madara in giro, non doveva più fingere di essere nel pieno della sua forza e poteva trascinarsi in giro come il malato malridotto che si sentiva. L’aria attorno a lui puzzava ancora da Alpha in rut, la causa del suo esaurimento fisico: il suo calore non era mai durato così a lungo, erano passati sei giorni ormai e la febbre non scemava. Continuava a persistere, aggravando sul suo corpo con la fatica e indebolendo la sua mente con l’unico pensiero di tornare dal suo Omega.

Kakashi lo guardò preoccupato, impensierito dalle stesse considerazioni.

“Devo chiamarti un guaritore?” domandò all’ennesimo lamento dell’amico.

Si prese la testa fra le mani, massaggiandosi le tempie. Il rut prolungato lo stava rendendo anche più aggressivo del solito e dovette trattenersi per non ringhiare contro Kakashi, colpevole solo di aver parlato.

“Sto bene” macinò a fatica, cercando di mantenere la propria voce più umana possibile.

L’Hatake inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo. “È per questo che hai questo aspetto schifoso?” domandò senza pietà.

Obito scattò, gettandogli contro un kunai. Lo colpì in pieno, ma dopo un secondo si rivelò essere un ceppo di legno e il vero Kakashi comparve in cima a un ramo.

Era una mattina serena, con un cielo terso e l’aria frizzante che annunciava il declino dell’estate. Obito era andato ad allenarsi nella speranza che sgranchire i muscoli e affaticare il fisico aiutasse a tenere sotto controllo il suo mal di testa da calore. Kakashi si era aggiunto poco dopo, peggiorando il suo umore. I ferormoni dell’altro Alpha lo facevano sentire su una sottile lastra di ghiaccio, il suo istinto gli ordinava di combattere l’altro.

“Forse non dovresti essere qui” osò l’amico guardandolo dal suo sicuro posto, sull’albero. “Ma dal tuo compagno, sono certo risolverebbe il tuo… problemino”.

Il pensiero di Naruto gli fece andare il sangue alla testa, non sopportava che un altro Alpha lo nominasse. Strinse le mani a pugno e piantò i piedi a terra, respirando forte per controllarsi.

Forse, più che allenarsi, aveva bisogno di spaccare qualcosa. Non la testa del suo migliore amico, magari, anche se la tentazione era allettante. Del resto cosa ci faceva quest’altro Alpha nel suo territorio mentre il suo Omega era vulnerabile e pronto a ricevere cuccioli? Doveva combatterlo, scacciarlo, rimarcare la sua supremazia.

Come a leggerlo nella mente, Kakashi si spostò su un ramo ancora più in alto.

“Obito, fidati di me, non è sano che il vostro calore stia durando così tanto. Rischiate di surriscaldarvi troppo, ammalarvi e be’… sai come finisce di solito”.

Ignorò quella macabra predizione, le morti per calore erano rarissime, quasi una leggenda creata per spingere gli Omega a concedersi senza troppe storie agli Alpha. Ma al di là di leggenda o meno, Kakashi aveva ragione: quel ciclo prolungato non faceva bene né a lui che a Naruto.

“Dovresti far chiamare davvero un guaritore” ripeté Kakashi. “Posso consigliartene uno del clan Hatake?”

Obito voleva annuire, invece si ritrovò a ruggire contro l’idea di estranei nel suo territorio.

Kakashi salì su un altro ramo. “D’accordo, d’accordo. Magari un’altra volta” tentò di rabbonirlo. “Ma ti rendi conto che la cosa ti sta sfuggendo di mano, sì?”

Razionalmente sì, ovviamente, ma nel caso (possiamo darlo sottointeso) non lo avesse notato era la sua natura animalesca ad avere il controllo al momento.

Il suo vice lo osservò attento, aspettandosi di ricevere un altro ruggito, invece Obito si limitò a muoversi nervoso sul terreno in basso, vibrando di nervosismo e puzzando come un Alpha frustrato.

“Senti, perché non torni da Naruto e ti lasci calmare un po’?” propose, diagnosticando che quello che al momento serviva al suo migliore amico era proprio accoppiarsi. “Ti lasci sciogliere questi _nodi_ di tensione e poi ne riparliamo, eh?”

Obito strinse gli occhi, apprezzando poco la battuta sul suo knot indurito e dolorante, ma poteva vedere della saggezza in quelle parole. Inoltre l’unica cosa che voleva, più di combattere quest’altro Alpha, era tornarsene al suo nido, a prendersi cura del suo Omega.

Tagliò la figura del suo amico con lo sguardo, minacciandolo con le zanne snudate.

“Ti consiglio di restare qua fuori e non entrare in casa, se vorrai avere la gola intatta in futuro” lo avvertì.

Kakashi aveva abbastanza istinto di conservazione da ascoltare il suggerimento.

**

Naruto nel frattempo versava nelle stesse identiche doloranti condizioni. Non era scosso dall’aggressività di un Obito, ma più che altro dalla disperazione. Il suo corpo troppo caldo era percorso da continui brividi che lo facevano sentire troppo debole, troppo vulnerabile. Contro la debolezza dei suoi arti e la sonnolenza che gli annebbiava la mente, sentiva nel fondo del suo ventre il condensarsi di tutto quel calore. Era assurdamente eccitato, sia il suo cazzo duro che la fessura, entrambi si contraevano in cerca di contatto. Cercava di toccarsi, ma provava solo frustrazione.

Il fatto che il suo Alpha non fosse lì con lui lo rendeva ancora più sofferente, si dimenava tra gli strati di coperte e vestiti in cerca di un tocco che alleviasse almeno in piccola parte le sue pene.

Kurama guardava a tutto quello con apprensione, in silenzio. Aveva assistito agli heat del suo amico umano, purtroppo non poteva evitarlo, ma questo era decisamente strano. Stava durando più del solito e nonostante la presenza di quel fottuto Uchiha che avrebbe dovuto farlo stare bene, il suo corpo bruciava più del solito. Sembrava ammalato e Kurama non aveva nessun modo di intervenire per distruggere quella malattia. Poteva solo osservare mentre si contorceva.

Naruto sobbalzò quando l’entrata nel nido fu oscurata e una figura massiccia vi entrò. Il riconoscimento dei ferormoni gli fece tremare il naso, riaccendere lo sguardo. Aveva odiato svegliarsi solo, quella mattina.

“Obito?” chiamò agitandosi.

Un sospiro di soddisfazione uscì dalle sue labbra quando mani grandi e callose si mossero sul suo corpo, quietando almeno all’apparenza i brividi. Una mano scivolò sulla sua schiena, tra l’avallamento dei glutei sodi. Le dita trovarono presto la fessura, fradicia e caldissima. Massaggiò quella parte, strappando miagolii di sollievo a Naruto. Il ragazzo si aggrappò con le mani alle coperte del nido, cercando di trovare la forza necessaria per sollevarsi, per mettersi in una posizione più accessibile. Il suo ventre bruciava da quanto si sentiva vuoto.

Obito si accorse dei suoi tentativi e smise di toccarlo – strappando così un piagnucolio dolorante a Naruto – lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo aiutò a metterlo in quella posizione inginocchiata, il fondoschiena sollevato e vulnerabile.

Naruto era così perso che riusciva a malapena ad accorgersi che Obito stava dicendo qualcosa, ma la sua voce era comunque così ferina e bassa da essere incomprensibile. Naruto non sapeva come fargli capire che aveva bisogno lo riempisse subito.

Fortunatamente il suo messaggio disperato in qualche modo arrivò, perché Obito premette subito tutta la sua lunghezza così velocemente da fargli quasi male.

Sentì Obito emettere un profondo respiro tremante mentre la sua erezione si emergeva tutta in lui. Dentro Naruto era ancora così stretto, eppure riusciva a ritagliarsi il suo spazio tra quella carne calda che lo stritolava. Il suo cazzo era spesso, pesante, Naruto riusciva a sentirlo tutto mentre lo prendeva.

Aprì le labbra per lasciarsi andare a un grido trascinato, stimolato dalle spinte inizialmente superficiali.

“Bravo Omega” lo lodò Obito con uno sbuffo, facendo combaciare i loro corpi.

Naruto piagnucolò, soddisfatto di avere quello che aveva agognato per tutta la mattina e di rendere anche felice il suo Alpha. Roteò i propri fianchi, cercando di far sentire quanto gli piacesse avere il suo cazzo nelle viscere.

Obito si ritrasse e si spinse una volta, poi ancora, più forte. Naruto si sentiva quasi rompere da quelle spinte, le sua braccia non lo ressero più e lo fecero cadere con la testa fra le mani, sbattuto come una bambola nel nido sfatto.

Naruto sentiva bruciare dove le dita di Obito stringevano sulla sua vita, tirandolo indietro contro quelle cosce muscolose abbastanza fortemente da far echeggiare il rumore delle loro pelli che si schiaffeggiavano. Si morse il labbro e inarcò ancor di più, offrendo più spazio dentro di sé. I suoi gemiti uscivano come balbettii, implorandolo di scoparlo più forte, piagnucolando come l’animale voglioso che si sentiva. Poteva sentire i suoi umori viscidi scivolare lungo le proprie cosce, spinti fuori dalle continue spinte del cazzo.

Sapeva di essere un disastro.

Ma tutta la sua consapevolezza si riduceva all’Alpha che dondolava forte contro di lui, al rumore delle carne bagnata che veniva colpita, il suono umido della sua apertura che desiderava avidamente quel cazzo dentro di sé. Il suo mondo era sfocato. Non riusciva a smettere di ruotare i propri fianchi affinché colpisse e stimolasse parti diversi.

Quando strinse la mano attorno al suo membro dolorante Naruto capì che non poteva trattenersi oltre. Venne affondando la testa fra i cuscini, che a fatica attutirono il grido di soddisfazione.

Continuò a gemere e venire mentre Obito non smetteva di spingere in lui, finché il movimento fluido e costante non si fermò. Naruto lamentò il non sentire nulla che lo bloccava e univa i loro corpi, ma rabbrividì nel sentire il seme caldo schizzare sulle sue cosce e un po’ di consapevolezza tornò in lui.

Obito si afflosciò portandolo con se su un fianco e lo strinse forte. Strusciò la fronte sulla nuca sudata di Naruto, stringendo le mani attorno al suo bacino lo tenne stretto. Naruto sbuffò e si dimenò un po’ per sistemarsi più comodo.

“Meglio?” domandò Obito.

Rispose facendo le fusa e chiuse gli occhi. “Non andare più via” ordinò.

Gli baciò i capelli, senza rispondere

**

Kakashi aveva seguito il consiglio di non entrare nel complesso, ma non era rimasto con le mani in mano. Appena si era assicurato che la situazione era sicura, che poteva saltare giù dall’albero senza temere l’attacco impazzito di un Alpha altrettanto impazzito, lo aveva fatto.

C’erano i due giovani Uchiha che bighellonavano in giardino, l’espressione confusa e il loro odore nervoso. Anche se non erano stati maltrattati direttamente da Obito potevano avvertire la situazione tesa, che l’Alpha di quel territorio era di cattivo umore e perciò si comportavano di conseguenza, stando alla larga dal pericolo.

Li mise entrambi a guardia del perimetro e del villaggio, intimando loro di non fare assolutamente nulla che potesse infastidire Obito se non volevano trovarsi la gola squarciata. Poi prese un cavallo e trottò fino a raggiungere l’insediamento degli Hatake. Non era molto grande, ma alte mura lo cingevano in difesa. C’era una casa signorile come quella di Obito, circondata da altre casupole più piccole. Molti bambini giocavano nei cortili e gli corsero incontro, felici del ritorno dell’erede. In altre circostanze, Kakashi si sarebbero fermato a fare qualche coccola a quei cuccioli, ma aveva una certa fretta.

Sakumo fu piuttosto sorpreso di vedere il proprio figlio, non era uno che visitava spesso del resto.

“Kakashi?” domandò confuso.

“Mi serve Ayumi” disse senza neanche salutare. “ _Potrebbe_ essere un’emergenza”.

**

Obito aveva la testa decisamente più leggera e chiara quando scese la sera. Nonostante ciò Shisui e Itachi rimasero nervosi ai margini del porticato, senza osare avvicinarsi troppo per paura di scatenare la sua ira. Scosse la testa, chiedendosi che cosa avesse detto loro Kakashi da spaventarli tanto. Solo perché quella mattina si era mostrato _un po’_ aggressivo adesso non significava che le sue zanne erano cresciute insieme ad artigli e pelliccia. Non avrebbe mai fatto del male ai suoi cuginetti, li vedeva ancora come dei cuccioli alla fin fine.

Li guardò valutando se prenderli in giro e lasciarli fuori per la notte, ma poi sospirò pensando che se Lady Mikoto fosse venuta a sapere che aveva fatto dormire il suo primogenito all’addiaccio non ci sarebbero mai stati abbastanza chilometri tra lui e l sua furia materna.

“Dai entrate” fece segno ai due giovani Alpha. “La cena sta per essere servita”.

Guardò i due cugini entrare nella casa stando ben attenti a mantenere almeno un metro di distanza, tenendo il naso arricciato come per trattenere il fiato davanti a una forte puzza. Inarcò un sopracciglio, i suoi ferormoni erano ancora così forti?

Rimase sotto il porticato un’altra manciata di minuti, il cielo che diventava sempre più scuro, e cominciò a preoccuparsi di essere apparso davvero troppo aggressivo quella mattina. Dov’era andato a cacciarsi Kakashi? Non aveva nessuna intenzione di mettersi a cercarlo, ma si sentiva in colpa per il modo in cui lo aveva trattato.

Prima che cominciasse a preoccuparsi troppo, vide in fondo al sentiero proprio l’Alpha che stava aspettando, che stava cavalcando con qualcuno al suo fianco.

Corrucciò lo sguardo quando Kakashi con la sua accompagnatrice rallentarono l’andatura.

“Ti ho portato il guaritore” disse l’amico scendendo da cavallo.

L’attenzione di Obito si spostò sulla donna che lo accompagnava, una Beta più giovane di loro. Il caschetto ordinato era argenteo, il classico colore del Clan Hatake.

Fece una smorfia. “Sto bene, adesso”.

“Sei ancora in rut” gli fece presente Kakashi. “Lo posso annusare”.

Gli occhi di questa fantomatica guaritrice lo guardarono acutamente, annuendo in sostegno del proprio signore.

“Kakashi-sama mi ha detto che sta andando avanti da molto tempo, più del solito. E lo stesso il tuo Omega”.

Incrociò le braccia. “Probabilmente perché abbiamo appena stretto un legame” borbottò.

“Probabilmente” acconsentì paziente la guaritrice. “Ma è meglio assicurarci che non ci siano altre cause più gravi, no?”

“Prima che mi ritrovi la gola squarciata” aggiunse in un borbottio Kakashi, ancora offeso per quella mattina.

Obito lo guardò male, poi sospirò sconfitto.

“Entrate, ne parleremo a cena”.

**

Le cose non erano andate particolarmente bene.

O meglio, all’inizio non era successo niente di grave. Hatake Ayumi si era unita al loro pasto, iniziando fin da subito a porre domande sulla situazione. Obito le trovò un po’ indiscrete, ma, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, cercò di rispondere mantenendo la calma.

Non c’era niente di male in fondo nel rivelare a _questa sconosciuta nel suo territorio, alla sua tavola,_ delle circostanze che lo avevano portato ad accoppiarsi con Naruto. Poteva farlo senza ringhiare e fissarla come se fosse un nemico da allontanare il prima possibile, rimarcando il territorio con i propri ferormoni.

Dal modo in cui Shisui e Itachi stavano cenando a testa bassa, le spalle abbassate in segno di resa e docili come non lo erano _mai_ stati con lui, non ci stava riuscendo molto.

Tutto degenerò quando Ayumi, molto pacatamente, chiese di poter vedere l’Omega.

Ci volle tutta la forza congiunta di Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi per impedire a Obito di saltarle alla gola.

Obito detestava l’idea di un estraneo vicino al nido e al suo Omega, ma era decisamente preferibile rispetto portare Naruto ad altri tre Alpha durante il suo heat.

Naruto su un primo momento fu molto confuso dalla presenza di Ayumi, ma si lasciò visitare senza fare troppe storie. Il suo corpo era ancora caldissimo, tutto sudato, e i suoi occhi un po’ velati per la febbre. Continuava a guardare Obito, come per assicurarsi che l’Alpha fosse ancora lì.

Ayumi controllò anche Obito, ma anche dopo la scrupolosa visita di entrambi rimase con lo sguardo dubbioso.

“Siete perfettamente sani, non c’è niente che non va in voi due” ammise ritirando il chakra curativo dalle sue mani. “Probabilmente è solo un heat destinato a durare più del previsto”.

“Forse è perché sono sempre stati appiccicati!” gridò Shisui da dietro la porta.

Obito ringhiò, spostando la sua attenzione sul fusuma, dietro a cui sapeva che Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi erano pressati per origliare la loro conversazione. Riusciva a sentire il loro disgustoso odore filtrare attraverso le fessure del pavimento.

A quella piccola accusa Naruto si fece nervoso e strinse l’orlo del proprio abito.

“Non mi piace quando Obito si allontana. Anche solo per poche ore”.

L’Alpha grugnì in accordo, era come se fossero legati da un filo e più il tempo passava più si accorciava, dandogli sempre meno distanza possibile.

Ayumi annuì comprensiva a quella frase. Portò sulle proprie cosce la sua borsa e l’aprì, rivelando alcuni impacchi di medicinali.

“Posso lasciarvi delle medicine per abbassare la febbre e diminuire i sintomi” spiegò. “Ma per me dovreste provare a passare almeno dodici ore separati, vedere se così finisce”.

Obito strinse gli occhi, per nulla felice di quella proposta. Lasciare Naruto solo per dodici ore? Pura follia, la sua natura Alpha ruggiva al pensiero. Ma non protestò, si sentiva esausto dopo tutto quello e stava per essere colpito da un mal di testa devastante, poteva sentirlo arrivare.

Ricordando la propria etichetta, ringraziò Ayumi per i suoi servigi e la invitò a passare la notte in una delle stanze per gli ospiti. La Beta accettò, andando subito a coricarsi, per qualche motivo sembrava voler allontanarsi dall’Alpha nervoso e pericoloso.

Nell’aprire il fusuma quasi sbatté contro Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi. Obito guardò sconsolato la scena prima di uscire anch’egli dalla stanza e richiudere la porta.

Naruto annusò le medicine che la guaritrice aveva lasciato, incuriosito. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di medicinali, era Kurama a guarirlo da qualsiasi febbre e malattia; non aveva mai avuto bisogno nemmeno di pillole del soldato, visto che con la sua grande riserva di chakra non si era mai avvicinato all’esaurimento.

“Kurama, secondo te perché questo heat sta durando così tanto ed è così forte?”

La volpe sbuffò. **_Come se_ io _potessi saperlo. Tutto quello che posso dirti è che la tua natura Omega è insoddisfatta e soffre_**.

Naruto corrucciò lo sguardo, confuso. A volte provava una sensazione di mancanza, specialmente quando Obito gli negava il knot, ma non pensava che qualcosa del genere potesse arrivare a farlo soffrire. In fondo, lui non voleva i cuccioli! Sebbene la sua mente durante il sesso si sfaldava a e l’istinto lo tradiva, era felice che anche Obito fosse sulla stessa linea di pensiero.

Scosse la testa decidendo di raggiungerlo. Fece scivolare il fusuma e mise piede sul corridoio, scoprendo che gli Alpha erano rimasti a discutere al termine di questo. Tutti e quattro tacquero non appena avvertirono la sua presenza e si voltarono nella sua direzione. Fu abbastanza comico: Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi fecero un salto, indietreggiando il più possibile, mentre Obito spalancò gli occhi.

“Cosa fai qui fuori?!” domandò spaventato come se il solo essere nel corridoio durante l’heat lo mettesse in pericolo.

Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo. “State parlando di me. Voglio sentire” si impuntò.

Il fatto che apparisse perfettamente lucido e in controllo di se stesso, e non come lo stereotipo di un Omega in heat, fece guadagnare abbastanza coraggio a Shisui da rivolgergli perfino la parola.

“Naruto-kun, come ti sei sentito quando hai incontrato per la prima volta Obito?” domandò candidamente.

La domanda fece sbuffare Obito e alzare gli occhi al cielo, Naruto si limitò ad aggrottare la fronte confuso.

“Uhm… immagino spaventato e affascinato?” la sua risposta fu talmente dubbiosa da sembrare a sua volta una domanda.

“Qualcosa sul suo odore?” domandò più dolcemente Itachi.

Naruto portò le braccia dietro la testa e fece spallucce.

“Be’, non so se è quello che intendi… Ma ho attraversato il fiume Naka perché ho annusato il suo odore e ho avuto l’istinto di seguirlo” ammise tranquillo.

Quella confessione, che a Naruto non sembrava niente di che, fece battere le mani deliziato a Shisui, che emise perfino un grido di vittoria.

“Questa è la prova definitiva!”

Obito sbuffò ancora più forte, scuotendo la testa. “Ridicolo” borbottò.

Naruto a quel punto era curiosissimo. “Di cosa state parlando?” insistette.

Itachi gli sorrise gentile. “Secondo me e Shisui, voi due siete veri compagni”.

Sgranò gli occhi a quella ipotesi e sentì le proprie guance scaldarsi, lo stomaco agitarsi per l’emozione. Si ritrovò a sorridere, chiedendosi se potesse essere vero.

“In fondo ho sempre schivato gli odori degli Alpha, quello di Obito è l’unico ad avermi attratto” pensò ad alta voce. Per non parlare che era stato anche Obito a portare a galla istinti che gli Anziani si erano per anni assicurati di soffocare.

“Vedi?” esclamò Shisui estasiato di aver un’ulteriore prova, si voltò verso Obito. “Anche tu hai detto di aver rischiato di innescare un rut semplicemente annusandolo”.

Naruto si illuminò. “Anch’io mi sentivo come se stessi per andare in heat!”

Obito ignorò quest’ultimo commento e continuò a guardare Shisui.

“Idiota, è un Omega e io sono un Alpha, la nostra biologia funziona così”.

“Funziona così solo se l’Omega è già in heat” gli fece notare discretamente Itachi. “Da quanto dite vi siete incontrati mentre non eravate nei vostri rispettivi calori”.

“Non lo ero” confermò Naruto praticamente scodinzolando dalla gioia.

Obito sospirò, guardando finalmente il ragazzo biondo. “I veri compagni sono solo una leggenda” disse.

“Tutte le leggende hanno un fondo di verità” obiettò Kakashi.

Dopodiché, rimasero tutti in silenzio a osservare Obito con insistenza, come se stessero aspettando che capitolasse e ammettesse la possibilità.

Naruto si sentiva al settimo cielo alla sola idea di poter aver trovato il suo vero compagno ed esserci accoppiato, era folle. Tutto quello che aveva sempre sognato! Perché Obito non sembrava altrettanto soddisfatto?

 _Forse Alpha non ci considera abbastanza_ _buoni per lui_ , lo tradì una vocina fastidiosa nella sua testa, quella che ormai aveva imparato ad associare alla sua natura arcana.

Prima che la piccola fitta d’ansia di trasformasse in vera angoscia, Obito appoggiò una mano sulla sua testa e gli accarezzò i capelli, dolcemente. Forse aveva avvertito il piccolo turbamento e aveva agito subito per rassicurarlo, qualsiasi cosa fosse a turbarlo.

Sospirò. “Anche se lo fossimo”, e con il tono suggerì l’improbabilità, “non vedo come potrebbe essere la causa dei nostri calori prolungati”.

“E aggressivi” aggiunse pignolo Kakashi.

“Be’, c’è molto poco che sappiamo delle relazioni tra veri compagni” spiegò Shisui. “Magari tra veri compagni i cicli di calore sono più lunghi e più forti, come il legame e l’attrazione è più forte”.

“Uhm” ronzò Obito, ancora poco incline ad accettare questa spiegazione. Scosse la testa, sempre più esausto, alla fine l’emicrania era davvero arrivata. “Per ora proviamo quello che ha detto la guaritrice, prenderemo le nostre medicine e proveremo a stare lontani”.

Naruto sentì il proprio cuore spezzarsi all’idea, ma non disse niente. Cercò di restare impassibile, non voleva passare come l’Omega piagnucoloso che non riusciva a stare lontano dal suo Alpha.

Itachi intervenne guardando Obito. “Oggi oka-sama ha mandato un falco, ha detto che stava venendo qui con Sasuke per un po’ di vacanza”.

La notizia fece sospirare Obito. “Vacanza? Questa è una base militare, al diavolo”.

“Magari potresti andare a prenderla, incontrarla a metà strada e scortarla. Volevamo farlo io e Shisui, ma a questo punto è meglio lo faccia tu. Così staresti lontano da Naruto abbastanza per vedere se è davvero questo il problema”.

Come sempre, Itachi aveva proposto un’idea intelligente. Se dovevano sperimentare questa cosa, era meglio farlo il prima possibile.

Annuì.“Partirò domani, allora. Spero di tornare per il tramonto”.

Naruto voleva protestare, ma un’occhiata di Obito lo fece zittire. Aveva ragione, non potevano permettersi che il suo heat diventasse più forte o si trascinasse a lungo, avrebbe potuto debilitarlo. E lui non voleva passare tutto il suo tempo nel nido a pregare per un cazzo che lo riempisse.

Incrociò le braccia. “Questa situazione è assurda” borbottò, parlando ad alta voce ma in realtà rivolgendosi a Kurama.

 ** _Sei tu che ti ci sei cacciato, cucciolo_** , gli fece notare.


	10. Cuore di uragano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Una volta il cuore di Obito era un grande fuoco” mormorò. “Un focolare domestico che scaldava e proteggeva”.  
> Naruto deglutì, la gola stretta dal tono malinconico e rassegnato della pantera, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa che non esisteva più.  
> “Una volta?” domandò quindi temendo la risposta.  
> Gli occhi viola avevano una luce amareggiata.  
> “Ora al posto del suo cuore c’è solo cenere e rovi”.

Nonostante lo sapesse dalla notte prima, Naruto fu comunque deluso di svegliarsi nel nido e trovarsi solo. Obito se n’era effettivamente andato quella mattina presto, partendo per andare ad accogliere Uchiha Mikoto, la madre di Itachi.

Rotolò tra le coperte, strofinando il viso nella stoffa pregna dell’odore del suo Alpha, ma si rese conto che così facendo il suo corpo ricominciava a scaldarsi e si dovette fermare. Non era il caso di ridursi in uno stato debole e piagnucoloso proprio quando aveva la certezza che il suo compagno non poteva raggiungerlo e curarlo. Inoltre se voleva approfittare di quella giornata per tenersi attivo non aveva senso restasse a rotolare nel nido.

Quindi uscì dal bozzolo di legno e coperte e scoprì, però, che la stanza padronale non era vuota. C’era la stessa pantera che lo aveva vegliato dopo lo scontro di Sasori, quando si era ritrovato a casa di Obito e si erano poi accoppiati la prima volta.

Aveva lo stesso bel manto lucido e scuro, apparentemente liscio e morbido. Il suo muso era serafico, occhi viola e intelligenti che facevano a paio con il diadema di ametista che pendeva sulla fronte. Era accucciata immobile come una statua, davanti a lei un tavolino basso con del tè già pronto e alcune leccornie per la colazione.

“Buongiorno, principino” disse.

Naruto sussultò. Era la prima volta che la sentiva parlare e aveva una voce profonda, femminile, quasi ultraterrena da quanto era bella. Arrossì un po’ nel sentirsi chiamare con un appellativo regale, nessuno lo aveva mai fatto prima.

“Tu… tu sei l’evocazione di Obito?” chiese.

La pantera fece un cenno solenne con il capo. “Il mio nome è Kajira, principessa delle Foreste Infuocate. Ho stretto un contratto di evocazione con Uchiha Obito”.

“Wow, figo” commentò Naruto ammirato e la fissò con approvazione.

Questa pantera era bella ed elegante, emanava un’aura di calma e potere, la sua forza lo faceva sentire in sicurezza e il suo manto aveva un buon odore. Proprio come Obito, era un’evocazione perfetta.

“Quando Obito-sama è partito,” iniziò Kijira interrompendolo dalla sua ammirazione, “si è raccomandato che prendessi le tue medicine. Sono già pronte”.

Gli occhi di Naruto scesero tra le sue zampe, dove c’era un basso tavolino. Immaginò che avesse già sciolto tutte le erbe nel tè per renderle più facili da mandare giù. Naruto sorrise fra sé al pensiero che per raffreddare il suo corpo doveva bere del tè caldo.

Si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti al tavolino, ma una volta lì esitò.

Nessuno aveva mai addestrato Naruto nella cerimonia del tè. All’Accampamento gli Anziani sapevano come versarlo, ma non avevamo mai trovato importante insegnarlo a un branco di orfani probabilmente destinati a morire prima della presentazione. Perciò si sentì molto in imbarazzo quando, semplicemente, prese la bella teiera di pietra liscia e versò il contenuto nel bicchierino.

Kajira non commentò nulla, nemmeno quando si portò alle labbra la tazzina senza dire niente. Non aveva pensato di offrirglielo perché in fondo era una pantera e le pantere non bevono il tè, ma questa era anche un animale ninja che sapeva parlare e usare il chakra quindi forse beveva il tè…

“C’è qualcosa che ti turba?” domandò Kajira.

Naruto sussultò sul posto e la guardò interdetto.

“Il tuo odore ha sfumature nervose” spiegò calma. “È per la partenza di Obito-sama? Mi ha ordinato di stare al tuo fianco mentre sarà lontano”.

Sorrise contro la tazzina, era una cosa che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi. Aveva visto quanto Obito fosse non solo protettivo, ma anche paranoico, come se temesse che Naruto potesse ricevere un attacco da un momento all’altro. Forse era per via di Sasori, ancora in circolazione.

“È molto gentile, ma… sai! Anch’io so combattere, sono uno shinobi” aggiunse fieramente.

Kajira rimase pacifica, la sua lunga coda flessuosa si mosse solo leggermente.

“Lo so, principino. Sei riuscito a tenere testa ad Akasuna no Sasori e i suoi sottoposti da solo, è qualcosa di cui essere fieri”.

Arrossì al complimento e si fomentò ancor di più.

“E sai, sai! Ho anch’io un contratto di evocazione!” la informò, salvo poi bloccarsi mordendosi la lingua.

Ma ormai aveva parlato e fatto il danno, Kajira inclinò la testa incuriosita perché continuasse. Abbassò il viso, guardando il suo tè con un po’ di imbarazzo, le orecchie rosse.

“Ho un contratto con i… rospi” ammise in un borbottio.

Non si era mai vergognato del suo contratto, soprattutto dopo quanto duramente aveva dovuto lottare per guadagnarselo. Ma erano rospi… per quanto li adorasse, Naruto pensava non potesse esserci nessun paragone con la bellezza della pantera, l’eleganze dei suoi attacchi, la forza degli artigli e delle zanne.

Invece Kajira emise un borbottio dalla gola, un suono simile alle fusa che anche Obito faceva quando apprezzava qualcosa.

“I rospi del monte Myoboku sono temibili guerrieri” disse in apprezzamento. “Orgogliosi, difficili da domare. Accettano di servire solo altrettanto temibili guerrieri”.

Naruto non poteva illuminarsi più di così, era al settimo cielo. La guardò decidendo che Kajira era la sua nuova persona preferita… _pantera_ preferita.

“Oh, sì, sì” assicurò gonfiandosi per l’elogio implicito. “E posso perfino evocare Gamabunta!”

“Il signore dei rospi?” domandò meravigliata.

“Sì, siamo partner” rispose con orgoglio. “Ho vinto la sfida di restare aggrappato sulla sua testa fino al tramonto, anche se non mi credeva in grado”.

La pantera rimase ad ascoltare paziente, mentre Naruto raccontava la sua impresa fra un sorso di tè e l’altro. Nel ricordare quel giorno ovviamente gli venne in mente anche Jiraiya, quello strano Eremita pervertito, e il pensiero lo rese un po’ malinconico.

Lo aveva incontrato una volta sola, lo stesso giorno in cui aveva stretto il contratto, gli aveva parlato dei suoi genitori e gli aveva regalato il kunai di suo padre. Gli aveva anche insegnato le basi per imparare a fare il rasengan e Naruto sperava tanto di rincontrarlo, solo per mostrargli quanto fosse diventato bravo a padroneggiarlo.

Il suo sguardo si intristì e la pantera non mancò di notarlo.

“Va tutto bene, principino?” domandò.

Naruto avrebbe voluto chiederle perché lo chiamava in quel modo, ma si sentiva imbarazzato a farlo. Perciò si limitò a rispondere, scuotendo la testa.

“Sì… solo vecchi ricordi” ammise.

Fu sorpreso che la pantera strofinasse il muso contro la sua fronte, rassicurandolo.

“Sei troppo giovane per pensare con tristezza al passato” lo spronò. “Guarda al futuro”.

Naruto fece un piccolo sorriso, ovviamente era quello che faceva sempre. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto a tutto quanto se fosse rimasto a piangersi addosso in un angolino, ma era bello avere qualcuno che faceva il tifo per lui.

“Uhm… Kajira-hime” chiamò, senza sapere quali onorifici fossero corretti con lei. “Posso uscire da qui? Andare nei campi di allenamento?” domandò speranzoso.

Kajira si sollevò sulle quattro zampe stiracchiandosi, nel gesto sbadigliò mostrando la fila appuntita di denti mortali che possedeva. Naruto rabbrividì a vederli, erano così affilati che probabilmente potevano tagliare la carne come burro.

“Ovviamente, principino” lo rassicurò. “Non è saggio trattenere un cuore di uragano in uno spazio chiuso”.

“Cuore… di uragano?” ripeté confuso.

Ci fu ancora quel suono borbottato simile alle fusa, poi Kajira sbatté con dolcezza il naso umido sul suo petto.

“Il tuo elemento è il vento” ripose. “Nella tua essenza, nel tuo centro c’è un uragano”.

Naruto appoggiò le dita con esitazione dove aveva sfiorato la pantera, sentì il battito del proprio cuore attraverso la cassa toracica. Sorrise, ripetendo quella frase nella sua mente. Uragano... sì, gli piaceva, gli piaceva decisamente.

“E Obito?” domandò senza smettere di sorridere. “Qual è il centro di Obito?”

Lo sguardo di Kajira si fece triste alla domanda.

“Una volta il cuore di Obito era un grande fuoco” mormorò. “Un focolare domestico che scaldava e proteggeva”.

Naruto deglutì, la gola stretta dal tono malinconico e rassegnato della pantera, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa che non esisteva più.

“Una volta?” domandò quindi temendo la risposta.

Gli occhi viola avevano una luce amareggiata.

“Ora al posto del suo cuore c’è solo cenere e rovi”.

**

L’estate stava ancora dando il meglio di sé, esplodendo in una meravigliosa giornata di sole. Fortunatamente un vento leggero spazzava via l’afa, rendendo possibile l’attività fisica. Le grandi fronde degli alberi alti rinfrescavano l’aria.

Nei campi di allenamento Naruto trovò già Kakashi, abiti leggeri per resistere al sudore, che stava sfidando un tipo molto stravagante, che non aveva mai visto. Stravaganti erano i suoi abiti, una tuta verde intera stretta alla vita da una fascia, ma soprattutto i suoi capelli: non aveva mai visto nessun shinobi portarli così, come se avesse usato una scodella per tagliarli.

Entrambi gli sfidanti si fermarono quando li videro arrivare al bordo del campo. Fu comico vedere Kakashi allontanarsi ancora di qualche passo prima di fare un inchino di riconoscimento, inchino che non era stato minimamente lungo e rispettoso quanto quello dello strambo uomo.

“Buongiorno!” esclamò con un tono di voce molto sostenuto. “Tu devi essere il giovane compagno del nostro volenteroso capitano! Sono onorato di conoscerti!”

La sua testa aveva rischiato di picchiare il suolo da quanto si era piegato, con quelle gambe perfettamente dritte a Naruto ricordò uno struzzo.

“Uhm, Naruto” borbottò guardandolo incuriosito e si piegò con il capo a propria volta, in modo più contenuto. Lo fece con un secondo di ritardo, perché quell’uomo aveva le sopracciglia più folte che avesse mai visto in vita sua e si era incantato a fissarle.

“Might Guy!” rispose con entusiasmo.

Non seppe dire se quello era il suo nome o il soprannome di battaglia. Nel dubbio, decise di concentrarsi sulle cose importanti.

“Dunque, uhm… vi stavate allenando?” domandò con un sorriso smagliante.

Might Guy replicò con un sorriso _ancora più_ smagliante, che quasi lo accecò per il riflesso del sole. Mostrò il pollice in su, proclamando a pieni polmoni:

“Taijutsu!”

“Figo” considerò. “Posso unirmi?”

La sua richiesta sembrò confondere il buffo uomo, che gli sorrise come se a fare la richiesta fosse stato un bambino di cinque anni. Fu Kakashi a intervenire, anche se non fu molto d’aiuto.

“Forse dovresti tornare nella casa, sei ancora in heat!” gridò, vista la distanza che aveva messo fra loro.

Naruto lo guardò male. “Sto benissimo, ho preso quelle strane medicine!”

“Resti in heat e non c’è il tuo Alpha, quindi…”

Naruto ringhiò di frustrazione a quella stupida frase e nel culmine dell’esasperazione schiaffeggiò l’aria con il palmo della mano. Subito un turbinio d’aria si condensò in se stesso, ruotando verso Kakashi come un letale proiettile. L’Hatake riuscì a evitarlo, non senza mostrare sorpresa.

“Sto perfettamente bene!” ripeté più incisivo, sbattendo anche un piede per terra. “E ho intenzione di allenarmi, prova a fermarmi se non ti sta bene dattebayo!”

La reazione di Kakashi era prevedibile: oltre a stare lontano da lui, non voleva nemmeno rischiare di far arrabbiare Obito maltrattando o infastidendo il suo _indifeso_ e _dolce_ Omega. Meno prevedibile fu la reazione dell’Uomo Sopracciglia.

Batté le mani, estasiato da quella…

“…Dimostrazione di gioventù! Sento il tuo spirito da qui, che brividi! Una forza così appassionata non dovrebbe essere spenta, mio giovane rivale! Lascia che si unisca a noi e liberi l’impeto della giovinezza!”

Naruto davvero non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando. Ma lui sembrava più propenso ad accontentarlo, quindi gli stava già più simpatico. Concentrò solo su di lui la propria attenzione.

“Allora, posso unirmi?” domandò alzando il pollice e il medio davanti al proprio mento, il sigillo simbolico usato per dichiarare un duello.

Prima che Guy potesse rispondere con entusiasmo, Kakashi intervenne ancora.

“È pericoloso! Ci sono ancora quei ninja del Deserto che ti cercano e potrebbero attaccare da un qualsiasi momento. Finché il tuo heat non finisce dovresti startene al sicuro nel nido”.

Naruto sentì il sangue andare alla testa, la mascella serrarsi. Anche se l’uomo stava usando il termine heat come scusa, quello che intendeva era che lo considerava vulnerabile, fragile.

Odiava che le persone pensassero non fosse forte.

Odiava quando consideravano _lui_ quello da proteggere.

Kajira intervenne prima che Naruto potesse reagire troppo bruscamente.

“Obito-sama mi ha ordinato di tenerlo al sicuro. Se succederà qualcosa, sarò sempre al suo fianco. Non avete nulla da temere, con me la sua incolumità è garantita”.

A quello Kakashi non aveva nulla da obiettare evidentemente. Il suo scontento era comunque ovvio, ma si limitò a sbuffare e scuotere la testa. Si sedette sul prato e fece un cenno verso di loro.

“Ma sì, avevo bisogno di una piccola pausa. Naruto-kun, ti lascio nelle mani del nostro maestro di taijutsu. Guy… non ammaccarlo troppo” lo pregò con un sorrisetto di chi la sapeva lunga.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, sarebbe stato felice di mostrare loro che non era così difficile da ammaccare. Forse così avrebbero iniziato a portargli rispetto.

Naruto finì a culo a terra così tante volte che a un certo punto smise di tenere il conto.

Lo sparring era andato avanti a lungo, per tutta la mattinata. Kajira e Kakashi erano rimasti sul bordo, guardando e commentando nel caso dell’Alpha. A un certo punto si erano uniti come spettatori anche Itachi e Shisui, ma Naruto non si era reso conto quando.

Era stato troppo impegnato a restare in equilibrio.

Prevedibilmente, Might Guy era partito sottovalutandolo come facevano tutti, credendolo debole perché Omega, e per questo con una bassa conoscenza di arti marziali. Naruto era stato felice di dimostrargli l’errore, che con lui doveva fare sul serio.

E, ragazzi, se aveva iniziato a fare sul serio!

Le prime volte Naruto si era trovato con la faccia sull’erba senza nemmeno sapere come. Might Guy era un _vero_ specialista del taijutsu, i suoi colpi erano così veloci che non riusciva a vederli arrivare, erano fluidi e letali nel passare a ogni figura successiva senza nessuna fatica.

Poteva dire, senza nessuna incertezza o possibilità di errore, che fosse il miglior combattente di corpo a corpo con cui si fosse sfidato. Nemmeno all’accampamento c’era qualcuno in grado di tenergli testa e probabilmente per lui sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi neutralizzare le incredibili marionette di Sasori.

Ma dopo le prime cinque sbattute, era riuscito a durare più di dieci secondi, arrivando perfino a resistere per interi minuti. Sentiva di star imparando da quello sparring improvvisato molto più che in tutti gli anni passati all’accampamento.

Si sentiva tutto ammaccato, dolorante e pieno di lividi. Più di una volta aveva visto Kakashi voler intervenire e Kajira fermarlo con uno sguardo severo. Le era grato, sentiva che stava per farcela.

Fu con sorpresa di tutti che, ore dopo, riuscì a resistere agli attacchi di Guy per ben venti minuti, e per un lasso di tempo costrinse perfino il maestro di taijutsu in difesa.

Purtroppo si era lasciato prendere dall’euforia del vantaggio e, come spesso succedeva, la sua breve vittoria gli scoppiò in faccia, facendolo finire ancora una volta a gambe all’aria.

“Dattebayo!” sbottò tirandosi a sedere, pronto a riprendere da dove si erano interrotti.

Ma si trovò Guy accucciato di fronte, l’indice e il medio uniti verso di lui.

“Ammiro il tuo giovane animo indomabile” iniziò sorridendo smagliante, “ma il sole è nel suo punto massimo. Per noi è arrivato il momento di una pausa”.

Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo, il viso arrossato e con le goccioline di sudore che scivolavano sulle sue ciglia. Socchiuse le palpebre e sbuffò, ammettendo che aveva ragione.

Completò il sigillo della riconciliazione, permettendo allo stesso tempo al Beta di rialzarlo.

“Andiamo a mangiare” annuì. “Cibo”.

“E medicine” disse anche Kakashi. “Quelle che hai preso questa mattina hanno terminato il loro effetto”.

Naruto aggrottò le sopracciglia, sentiva il proprio corpo riscaldato ma perché aveva passato tutta la mattina a combattere e fare sforzi, non pensava fosse per l’heat.

Si rese conto solo in quel momento che Itachi e Shisui si erano messi ad annusare l’aria. Itachi in modo più discreto di Shisui, ma altrettanto incuriosito.

Kakashi afferrò entrambi per la collottola, trascinandoli via.

“Ehi, fermo!” protestò Shisui indignato. “Vogliamo solo sentire l’odore, non gli salteremo addosso! Sono solo curioso!”

Le sue proteste si sentirono finché Kakashi non li trascinò dentro casa, probabilmente chiudendoli da qualche parte da dove non potevano più uscire.

**

Obito era già esausto.

Si era dovuto svegliare presto, prima dell’alba, e questo aveva influito nel suo umore. Le medicine della guaritrice avevano fatto effetto, abbassando il caldo nel suo corpo e la sua libidine, ma mentre si allontanava a cavallo verso la sua destinazione sentiva il proprio cuore sbriciolarsi a ogni chilometro.

Il suo Alpha interiore era perfettamente consapevole che stava abbandonando il proprio Omega in un momento di debolezza, in cui aveva bisogno di lui.

La stanchezza era solo aumentata nel momento in cui aveva dovuto avere a che fare con Uchiha Mikoto.

Era una delle donne Omega più estenuanti che conoscesse, non si poteva mai stare tranquilli quando lei era nei paraggi. Obito non ebbe nemmeno un momento di grazia, perché la donna si accorse subito che in lui c’era qualcosa di diverso.

“Non mi direi che hai trovato un compagno!” esultò piena di felicità.

Si trovava in una carrozza trainata da due splendidi cavalli, con lei c’erano i figli minori Sasuke e Sarada. Solo due guardie le facevano da scorta, molto rischioso. Certo, si trovavano all’interno del loro territorio, in linea teorica non dovevano temere attacchi esterni… ma i banditi esistevano comunque.

In ogni caso, il punto era che Mikoto si trovava su una carrozza, Obito sul proprio cavallo e la dannata matrona era riuscita comunque a percepire il suo profumo cambiato.

“Un compagno Omega per di più!” aggiunse senza temere di nascondere il suo stupore.

Sarada, di un anno, non sembrava molto presa dalla conversazione per guardare ammirata i cavalli, ma Sasuke di tredici anni spalancò anche lui la bocca sorpresa.

“Zio, hai catturato un Omega?” domandò eccitato.

“Ho corteggiato un Omega” corresse stancamente.

Una luce di curiosità brillò pericolosamente negli occhi scuri di Mikoto.

“Corteggiato? Non sapevo che nella tua zona fosse nato un Omega. O forse è un figlio degli Hatake? Sarebbe un buon metodo per rafforzare la nostra alleanza”.

Obito contrasse la mascella. “No, niente di tutto ciò”.

“Allora, caro cugino” iniziò Mikoto sorridendo compiaciuta, “credo tu abbia una buona storia con cui rallegrare il nostro ancora lungo viaggio”.

E così era stato.

Obito aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui si era ritrovato a dover raccontare del suo primo incontro con Naruto e tutto quello che c’era stato dopo. Anche se raccontarlo a Mikoto fu decisamente diverso, la donna era evidentemente emozionata e lo ascoltava con grande attenzione. Anche il piccolo Sasuke fu molto preso dalla storia, perciò si sentì in dovere di tralasciare _alcuni_ dettagli.

Mikoto ne sembrava perfettamente conscia e per questo i suoi sorrisi apparentemente gentili gli promettevano che si sarebbe assicurata di farsi dire tutto, senza cuccioli nei paraggi.

Il malumore per l’imminente conversazione che Obito sapeva di star per avere sparì quando arrivarono al complesso della sua dimora e vide quello che stava succedendo.

Shisui bloccava Naruto sulla pancia, una braccio tirato dietro alla schiena per impedirgli i movimenti.

Obito reagì prima che potesse comprendere razionalmente la scena – come il fatto che si trovassero su un campo di allenamento, che tutti li fissavano e Kajira non stava intervenendo. No, non registrò nulla di tutto questo almeno finché non colpì Shisui con quasi tutta la sua forza, facendolo volare dall’altra parte del campo di allenamento.

“Che cazzo!” gridò Naruto, quasi in contemporanea a Shisui, anche se la sua imprecazione fu più fioca dopo essere stato colpito da quello che credeva una cometa.

Obito si guardò attorno, i suoi ferormoni che rapidamente si espandevano come una nuvola attorno a lui e Naruto, in modo da scoraggiare chiunque dall’avvicinarsi. Lentamente, davanti allo sguardo incredulo di Itachi e quello divertito di Kakashi, cominciò a sospettare di aver frainteso la situazione. Nessuno stava dando la caccia al suo Omega?

“Kajira, che diavolo sta succedendo?!” sbottò.

“Addestramento” spiegò la pantera con flemma, per nulla turbata dalla sua reazione e dal fatto che avesse gettato un adolescente dall’altra parte del campo. “Shisui-kun e Naruto-kun stavano mettendo in pratica un insegnamento di Might Guy-san”.

“È vero!” confermò lo strambo Beta con solennità.

Obito non era ancora convinto, perciò rimase in posizione finché non sentì qualcuno tirargli l’orlo dell’abito. Si voltò trovando Naruto seduto a terra con un’espressione molto scocciata.

“Perché l’hai fatto?!” sbottò. “Stavo per usare la mia nuovissima mossa per liberarmi!”

Purtroppo Obito non ascoltò la sua difesa, si concentrò invece sui numerosi lividi che aveva Naruto sul volto, sull’abito stracciato e sporco. Vedere il suo compagno ridotto in quello stato lo fece esplodere.

“Kakashi! Kajira!” chiamò cercando con rabbia i suoi sottoposti. “Perché avete permesso succedesse?!”

Kakashi fu il primo a mangiare la foglia. Visto che negli ultimi giorni era sempre stato solo lui a sopportare la rabbia e l’aggressività di Obito in rut, non aveva voglia di iniziare una lite anche in quel momento.

“Io gli ho detto di starsene in casa, ma il cucciolo ha insistito” sbottò alzando le mani. “E Kajira ha detto che andava bene”.

Scaricare la colpa, ecco la cosa giusta da fare. In fondo era stato l’unico a mettere in dubbio quello che stavano facendo.

“Ohi!” sbottò Naruto afferrando Obito con più forza. “Che ti prende? Ci stavamo solo allenando” ripeté stizzito.

Ma Obito non stava ragionando molto lucidamente. “Be’, non puoi, non quando io non ci sono. Potrebbero ferirti!” sbottò.

Gli occhi azzurri strabuzzarono, increduli. Ma la sorpresa fu presto rimpiazzata dalla rabbia. Con tutta la sua forza – che non era da sottovalutare – Naruto spinse Obito lontano e il chakra cominciò a turbinare attorno a lui.

“Credi davvero che potrebbero ferirmi? Mi credi così _debole_?!”

Una luce di rimorso passò tra gli occhi di Obito, ma ormai il danno era stato fatto. Naruto continuò a concentrare il chakra attorno a sé, estraendo l’acqua dalle particelle umide dell’aria. Non erano sufficiente, quindi cominciò a fare ricorso al suo chakra per creare un immenso dragone liquido. Naruto rimase a guardare con sfida Obito dalla testa del dragone mentre si sollevava in alto man mano che la bestia di chakra cresceva.

“Credi che siccome sono Omega sono debole?!” gridò quasi creando una ciclone per la rabbia.

 ** _Naruto, fermati, così ti ritroverai a dover usare il mio chakra_** , lo avvertì la volpe. Ma fu inascoltato. In quel momento Naruto voleva mostrare tutto il suo potere, non voleva essere sottovalutato proprio dal suo compagno.

“Ti sembro debole?!”

Obito gli lanciò un’occhiata strana e il secondo successivo dal terreno cominciarono a crescere rami rigidi e spessi, si intrecciarono tra loro andando a formare la forma forte e sinuosa di un drago, simile a quello che Naruto aveva evocato con l’acqua.

Si trovarono alla stessa altezza, a fissarsi con sfida.

“Non importa, devo proteggerti! Non posso permettere che ti feriscano!”

“Posso cavarmela da solo!”

“No!”

Naruto sentì il proprio cuore spezzarsi a quella negazione brusca e decisa. Era questo quindi: Obito lo aveva reclamato, ma non lo rispettava come shinobi, lo considerava debole, solo il suo Omega di cui prendersi cura. Era tutto lì.

Sentì la frustrazione minacciare le lacrime fuori dai suoi occhi, ma tirò su con il naso. Gli avrebbe dimostrato che si sbagliava.

Ma una voce poderosa e sonora venne dal basso, bloccando entrambi.

“Fermatevi, subito!”

I venti agitati che Naruto aveva evocato gli portarono l’odore peculiare di un altro Omega. Ne fu così sorpreso che per un momento si dimenticò della sfida che aveva lanciato e guardò in basso, tra le persone rimpicciolite sul giardino.

C’erano una donna con uno splendido vestito blu cobalto, stretto in un fiocco elaborato e ricco. I suoi capelli neri sembravano una macchia d’inchiostro, poteva vederli risaltare sull’incarnato pallido simile a quello di tutti gli altri Uchiha. I suoi ferormoni si alzavano spinti dal vento e non c’era modo di fraintenderli: erano quelli di una Omega matura.

“Scendete subito e smettetela subito con questa farsa su chi ha il drago più grosso!” urlò imperiosa, le mani suoi fianchi. “Mi aspettavo di essere accolta in una casa dignitosa, non in un nido zeppo di cuccioli indisciplinati”.

Alla menzione di cuccioli, gli occhi di Naruto si spostarono dalla figura dell’Omega a quella del bambino che le stava al fianco. Teneva tra le braccia qualcosa… un’altra bambina, molto più piccola.

La natura Omega di Naruto andò in panico riconoscendo la presenza di cuccioli _veri_. Stava trasformando quel posto in un campo di battaglia mentre c’erano dei cuccioli, dei piccoli che potevano essere feriti e non sapevano difendersi, troppo vulnerabili. E Obito non era un vero nemico, che andava combattuto per la tranquillità. Quella era solo una questione di onore tra loro due.

L’istinto ebbe la meglio e fece dissolvere il suo drago d’acqua, una piccola pioggia bagnò il campo dall’allenamento mentre saltava a terra, davanti alla nuova venuta. Con la sua percezione laterale, avvertì Obito fare lo stesso. Ma per una volta lo ignorò, tutta la sua concentrazione sull’Omega.

Era la prima volta che ne incontrava uno oltre se stesso.

La donna sorrise gentile, divertita dal suo annusare. Era molto bella, il viso era morbido e materno, gli occhi dolci. Gli abiti la stringevano mostrando forme rotonde, formose, ciò che solitamente rendeva così seducente un Omega.

“Oh, per il Saggio!” esclamò con la sua bella voce, incredula. “Ma tu sei in heat” riconobbe.

Anche lei, in modo più sottile, lo stava annusando. Si voltò verso il cugino, guardandolo con rimprovero, le mani ancora sui fianchi.

“Perché hai lasciato la casa mentre era in heat? Anche tu sei in rut?”

“Le cose sono un po’ complicate” borbottò Obito, ancora turbato.

Naruto era troppo concentrato per ascoltare. Era così preso che non si accorse nemmeno di alzare le mani a toccare il ventre della donna finché non lo fece.

“Tu sei incinta” disse, riconoscendo istintivamente il forte odore di latte che sentiva venire da lei.

Alla sua affermazione, seguì un lungo silenzio. Naruto per qualche motivo non riusciva a togliere i palmi della mani dalla sua pancia, anche se si rendeva conto di apparire estremamente maleducato.

“È… vero?” Itachi fu il primo a rompere il silenzio, con voce incerta ed emozionata.

Mikoto sospirò, accarezzò la testa di Naruto senza cacciarlo.

“Abbiamo tanto da raccontarci” disse diplomatica. “Perché non mi accogliete davvero come dovreste? Entrando e con una tazza di tè?”


End file.
